HP & a Tükrök Labirintusa
by Katie-Giorgessa
Summary: (El&337;zménye: Harry Potter és a F&337;nix Rendeltetése, Folytatása: Harry Potter és a Remény Szelencéje)
1. A Medalion

ElsÅ fejezet   
A Medalion 

Harry Potter teljesen átlagos fiú volt, a Roxfort Boszorkány és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola nemsokára hatodikos tanulója, aki háziállatként egy hóbaglyot tartott. Kócos, fekete haja alatt élénken csillogott zöld szeme, homlokát villám alakú átokheg szelte keresztül. Eddig minden roxforti évben megpróbálták megölni, és persze, mint minden tizenhat éves fiúnak, volt egy halálos ellensége, az évszázad leghatalmasabb feketemágusa, Voldemort nagyúr.

Harry legnagyobb bÅ±ne az volt, hogy már egy éves korában keresztezte Voldemort útját. A feketemágus megölte a szüleit, Lily és James Pottert, de vele nem tudott végezni, mert az édesanyja önfeláldozása és szeretete megvédte. Voldemort elvesztette testét, hatalmát, s menekülésre kényszerült. A Sötét Nagyúr tizenhat éve próbálja megölni Åt, mindhiába.

Az elmúlt tanév végén, maga a Nagyúr lánya játszotta Harryt ellensége kezére, s aztán Å is mentette meg... Elkészítette Harryvel a fÅnixszobrot, ami Albus Dumbledoret, a Roxfort igazgatóját, az egyetlen varázslót, akitÅl Voldemort valaha tartott, Harryhez vezette.

Tizenhárom évvel bukása után Voldemort visszanyerte testét, erejét és hívei nagy részét. Caramell, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter nem tette meg a szükséges óvintézkedéseket, és a varázslók lemondását követelték. Azonban Caramell körülbástyázta magát azokkal, akik kitartottak rózsaszín világa mellett, és mindazokat elbocsátotta, akik hittek Voldemort feltámadásában. Szilárdan tartotta magát miniszteri székében, de a varázslótársadalom kettészakadt: azokra, akik nem akarták elhinni a Voldemort visszatérésérÅl szóló híreket, és azokra, akik elhitték, és meg akarták akadályozni, hogy visszaszerezze régi fényét és hatalmát, utóbbiak szinte jelentéktelennek tÅ±ntek a tömegben.

A varázslók világát bizonytalanság és félelem tartotta fogva. A legtöbb varázsló félt. Nem mertek már az utcákra sem kimenni, ha igaz, ha nem a feketemágus feltámadásának híre. Az újságok egyre gyakrabban adtak hírt róla, hogy idÅrÅl idÅre egyre gyakrabban tÅ±nt fel az égen Voldemort rémuralmának jelképe, a Sötét Jegy, s ezzel egy idÅben egyre több varázsló és mugli tÅ±nt el. A Minisztérium feje felett összecsaptak a hullámok. Az aurorok nem tudták elfogni az Azkabanból kiszabadult rabok többségét. Caramell nem vett tudomást a történtekrÅl, de nem tudta elfojtani az egyre elhatalmasodó pánikot és rettegést. A legtöbb varázsló úgy érezte, már csak egy lépésnyire áll a világ attól, hogy hosszú-hosszú évekre újra sötétség boruljon muglira és varázslóra, emberre és állatra egyaránt. Aztán csend lett. A Reggeli Próféta nem írt több gyilkosságról, megfélemlítésrÅl, zsarolásról. Mintha minden rendezÅdött volna, de Harry tudta, ez nem így van. Még idÅnként felbukkant egyegy érdekesebb cikk, de ez egyre ritkábban történt meg.

Azonban Harry tudta, a sötét égen mindig ragyogni fog az utolsó reménysugár, a Roxfort, hiszen Dumbledore mellett biztonságban vannak a diákok és tanárok is. Voldemort még fénykorában sem merte megtámadni Åt és az iskolát. De mindenki tudta, Voldemort talán erÅsebb, mint valaha, hívei egyre többen vannak, dementorok, óriások, régi hívei mind mellé álltak. Borzalmas idÅk következnek a világra, melyek rengeteg áldozatot követelnek majd. Áldozatokat, aki ki fognak állni a Sötét Hatalom ellen. Ahogy Hagrid mondta, nem szabad félni az elkövetkezendÅtÅl, de Harry mégis gyakran látta kilátástalannak a mágusok helyzetét.

Harry az ágyán feküdt. Körülnézett a szobában: a Roxfortban volt, Dumbledore nem engedte vissza rokonaihoz, Dursleyékhoz – Harry nagy örömére. A szobában öt baldachinos ágy állt, vörös függönyeik mögött nem aludt senki. Csak két ágyban feküdt valaki, a Harryében, és a szomszédos ágyban, ahol Ronald Weasley, Harry legjobb barátja hortyogott, égÅvörös haja szinte világított a sötétben, csak úgy, mint szeplÅi fehér arcán. Az egész Roxfortban három diák tartózkodott, Harry, Ron és Hermione Granger, egy kócos, barna hajú, mugli származású lány, Harry másik legjobb barátja.

Harry nem tudott aludni. Rémálmai egyre gyakrabban tértek vissza. Barátai is észrevették, hogy újabban kialvatlan, és bárhol képes elaludni. Volt, mikor reggelije fölött bóbiskolt el, de éjszaka nem tudott aludni.

Egyik reggel, mikor kinyitotta a szemét, elÅször nem tudta hol van. Nem a Roxfortban volt. Körülnézett, a teremben álló oszlopokon kígyók dombormÅ±vei tekeregtek, néhány fáklyát tarott, melyek különös, zöldes fénybe vonták a helyiséget. Felismerte a termet, a Titkok Kamrájában volt. Felállt, majd maga sem tudta miért, Mardekár Malazár szobra melletti rejtett átjárót ÅrzÅ, smaragdszemÅ± kígyóhoz lépett.

- Tárulj! –sziszegte.

A dombormÅ± távolodott Mardekár szobrától, majd eltÅ±nt a falban. Harry elindult. A járat falán zöldes fényÅ± fáklyák égtek, melyek kísérteties fénybe vonták a folyosót. Harry csak ment, nem gondolt rá, miért is megy. Már látta a járat végét, ott erÅsebben világítottak a fáklyák. Egy terembe jutott, és rájött, nem a fáklyák világítottak jobban, nem volt több belÅlük, mint a folyosón. A terem falai smaragdokkal voltak kirakva, és ezüst kígyók tekeregtek rajta. Az égköveken tükrözÅdött a túlvilági fény. A kígyók, mintha tizenkét kaput formáztak volna, és mikor Harry megvizsgálta a földet, a terem középpontjából ezüstkígyók által formázott út vezetett mind a tizenkét kapu felé. Mikor Harry a közepére ért, mind egyszerre kinyílt, és ugyanolyan folyosókban folytatódtak, mint az idevezetÅ. Harry elindult az egyik folyosón, ami minden kanyar után egyforma maradt, majd az utolsó után, feltÅ±nt egy kígyódombormÅ±, melynek smaragd szeme volt. Harry tudta mit kell tennie.

- Tárulj! –sziszegte.

Nem történt semmi.

- Tárulj! –ismételte.

Visszafordult, azt gondolta választ egy másik folyosót a smaragdköves teremben, de ekkor sziszegést hallott, és az immáron jól belátható folyosón hatalmas kígyó tÅ±nt fel, sok-sok láb hosszú, fényes-zöld bÅrÅ± óriáskígyó, egy Baziliszkusz, a Kígyók Királya. Harry becsukta a szemét, megfordult, és szaladt. Tudta, a kígyó a nyomában van, nem fog kinyílni az átjáró ajtaja. Ha nem is néz a kígyó szemébe, annak méregfoga is van, helyzete reménytelen. Csak szaladt, és a következÅ pillanatban egy elágazáshoz ért, jobbra fordult, nem értette, hogyan került ide az új folyosó, de nem volt ideje gondolkodni. A falak kezdtek megváltozni, zöldebbek voltak, mint eddig, de Harry nem törÅdött vele, futott tovább, de újabb elágazáshoz ért, balra fordult, majd jobbra, egyenesen, és újra balra. Hirtelen felkiáltott rémületében. Egy három méter magas óriási pók jött felé, csáprágóit csattogtatva. Harry pálcája után nyúlt, de nem volt nála. Visszasietett az elágazáshoz, balra fordult, és rövid út után, valami megcsillant elÅtte. Közelebb ment, és újabb meglepetés érte. A Trimágus Kupa állt elÅtte, és valami különös erÅ vonzotta a Kupához, ellenállt, de hiába. Kezét akarata ellenére kinyújtotta, és megmarkolta a fénylÅ tárgyat. Rántást érzett a köldöke táján, számított rá, mi fogadja majd, de egy sötét kertben, egy repkényfedte ház közelében ért földet. Már látta ezt a házat, álmában. Még fel sem fogta mi történt, zajt hallott egy félig eltakart ajtó felÅl, körülnézett, alig néhány lépésre tÅle egy mogyoróbokor nyújtózott az ég felé, mögé ugrott. Az ajtó kinyílt, és egy alacsony csuklyás alak lépett ki rajta, kezében egy összecsavart talárral. Harry homlokába elviselhetetlen fájdalom hasított. A csuklyás, akirÅl Harry biztosan tudta, hogy Féregfark, a varázsló, aki szüleit is elárulta, elindult a ház a fala mentén. A fiú nem tudta mit tegyen, követte. Féregfark lement egy lankás domboldalon, oda, ahol a temetÅ volt. Ekkor kisebb villanás hatolt át a sötétségen, és Harry észrevette saját alakját, ahogy a földre bukik, mellette Cedric Diggory, néhai iskolatársa. Tudta mi következik. A két alak, Å és a másik Roxfortos bajnok, tanácstalanul álltak, Féregfark közelebb ért.

- Öld meg! –hasított bele egy fagyos, magas hang az éjszakai csendbe.

- Ne! –kiáltotta Harry. - Ne bántsa! –folytatta Harry és összeszorított szemmel szaladt le a domboldalon.

_Puff!_

Kinyitotta a szemét. A kastélyban volt, a hálóteremben és a földön feküdt, homlokáról patakokban folyt a víz. Az éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt, és felvette szemüvegét. Megtörölte arcát, és a tükörre nézett. 

- Jól vagy? –kérdezte tükörképe.

- Igen, azt hiszem –válaszolta Harry.

Az ablakhoz sétált, kezét homlokára szorítva, sebhelyében még mindig ott lüktetett a fájdalom emléke, és kinézett a parkra. Odakint még sötét volt, de a Tiltott Rengeteg mögött megbúvó napfelkelte fénye már acélszürkére festette az ég egy részét, a hold sarlója vörösessárgán világított az ég alján a növényházak felett. A Rengeteg fái felett valami megmozdult. A kastély felé közeledett, fekete volt, szárnyai lustán csapkodtak. Nem bagoly volt, jóval nagyobbnak tÅ±nt bármilyen madárnál. Harry megdörzsölte szemét, hogy biztos legyen benne, nem képzelÅdik, de mikor újból kinyitotta, a fekete valami eltÅ±nt. Még hosszú percekig kutatta az eget, de nem pillantotta meg újból a káprázatot. Ahogy a parkot pásztázta tekintetével, a hold fényében valami megcsillant a fúriafÅ±z gyökerei közt.

- „Biztosan csak egy üvegszilánk" –gondolta Harry, de saját magának sem hitte el.

A kis valami újra megcsillant. Harry úgy érezte, tudnia kell, mi az. A szekrényhez lépett, felöltözött. Magára terítette a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpönyeget és kilépett a szoba ajtaján. Zajtalanul osont folyosóról-folyosóra, libbent be faliszÅnyegek mögé, bújt be szobrok mögötti titkos átjárókba. Hamarosan a park nedves füvén járt. A fúriafÅ±zhöz osont, és újra megpillantotta a csillogó kis tárgyat félig a földbe temetve. Egy gallyal megérintette a göcsörtös törzset, mire az ágaival csapkodó fa megmerevedett. Gyökereihez lépett és óvatosan lesöpörte a port a csillogó valamirÅl. Egy láncot pillantott meg, megfogta, s felemelte a koszból. A csillogó tárgy egy medalion volt, vékony aranyláncon függött. Harry végighúzta rajta kezét, letörölve róla a port, és egy név körvonalai rajzolódtak ki:

_Lily Evans Potter_

- Anya?

Harry fejében egy kedves, halkan csengÅ hang szólalt meg:

- Vegyél fel, ifjú Potter, és én majd segítelek utadon! Bízz bennem!

Harry elgondolkodott. A mágusok világában eltöltött évei alatt megtanulta, nem szabad bízni a tárgyakban, valami mégis azt súgta neki, teljesítse a medalion kérését: felvette.

- Én majd segítek utadon, ifjú Potter! –ismételte a medalion. –Csak bízz bennem, és nem eshet bajod.

- Hogy kerültél ide? –kérdezte Harry.

- VarázserÅvel bírok, ifjú Potter. Segíthetek neked megtalálni az _utadat_.

- És hogy tudsz segíteni nekem? Megmondod, mit kell tennem?

- Nem. Én csak a helyes irányt mutatom meg neked, de a döntéseket neked kell meghoznod! Úgy, ahogy azt a döntést is meghoztad, hogy elfogadod a segítségemet! A szívedre hallgattál, és remélem, _jó _döntést hoztál!

- Hogy érted azt, hogy reméled?

- Én nem tudhatom, mi a _célod_. Csak remélni tudom, hogy segíteni tudok neked ebben –a medalion hangja szomorúan csengett. –A legfontosabb, ifjú Potter, hogy mindig a szívedre hallgass, és akkor nem térsz le a _helyes_ útról. A szeretet midig veled van! Mindig!

Harry bólintott.

- Most pedig nézz meg alaposabban!

Harry a nyakláncra nézett, most, hogy megtisztította, s a medalion kérésére megvizsgálta, észrevette, hogy egy apró kis kapocs van rajta.

- Ha ezt kinyitom... –kezdte Harry.

-... akkor segítek neked, ifjú Potter. Ha miután kinyitottad, valahol máshol találod magad, ne ijedj meg, ott van dolgod, ahova repítelek!

Harry nyelt egyet, és kinyitotta. Hirtelen megfordult körülötte a park, a kastély, és a fúriafÅ±z. Zuhant valahol, színes foltokat látott magakörül, és egyre csak zuhant és zuhant, majd hirtelen megállt. A medalion visszacsúszott talárja alá. Harry feltápászkodott, és körülnézett. Egy hosszú, fával burkolt, sötét folyosón, egy ablak alatt feküdt. Az ablakon besütöttek a felkelÅ nap elsÅ sugarai.

- Hol vagyok? –kérdezte a medaliontól, de az nem válaszolt.

Körülnézett a poros átjárón, s végül rájött: a szellemszálláson volt. Bármi is történt, vissza kell jutnia a Roxfortba. Valami miatt eszébe sem jutott a titkos átjárót használni, ami a Szellemszállástól egyenesen a Roxfort kastélyba vitte volna, inkább nekivágott a sÅ±rÅ±, sötét erdÅnek. Talárja gyakran beleakadt egy-egy tüskés bokorba. Már hosszú órák óta gyalogolt a sötétségben. Sokszor állt meg, mert neszeket hallott. De legtöbbször kiderült, csak egy felrepülÅ madár adta a különös zajokat.

- „Már nagyon közel van a kastély!" –bíztatta saját magát.

Már régen elmúlt dél. Erre gyomra hívta fel a figyelmét. Jobb ötlete nem lévén, úgy döntött, elÅveszi a medaliont. Kihúzta talárja alól az aranyláncot a rajta függÅ medállal, és kinyitotta. Hirtelen vakító fényesség árasztotta el az erdÅt.

- Segítséget kértél, ifjú Potter –szólalt meg a kedves hang Harry körül.

A medalionból fény olyan erÅs, olyan vakító volt, hogy Harrynek be kellet csuknia a szemét. Mikor kinyitotta egy erdÅben volt, de nem a Tiltott Rengetegben, ahol sötét volt, és a fák göcsörtös ágai az ég felé nyúltak, míg a földön kusza aljnövényzet burjánzott. Harry körül vastag, egyenes törzsÅ±, magas fák álltak büszkén, ágaik békésen lengtek a szélben, a nap átsütött ágaik között megvilágítva az avarral, kisebb növényekkel, virágokkal és fatönkökkel tarkított földet.

Harry nem értette, hova került. A Roxfort körül közel s távol nem látott még ilyen vidéket. Elindult, hátha talál valakit. Ahogy ment egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy felfelé lépked, lába alatt kusza gyökerekbÅl összefonódott, meredeken emelkedÅ lépcsÅsort látott, amely a fák közt kacskaringózott felfelé. Egymás után lépett egyik gyökérrÅl a másikra. KülönbözÅ gondolatok jártak a fejében, hogy hol van, hogy jut haza, vissza a Roxfortba, hogy került ide, bár erre nagyjából tudta a választ, és kétségtelenül eszébe jutott az is, hogy már jó ideje nem evett. A hegyoldal lankásodni kezdett, majd a gyökérlépcsÅ is elfogyott a lába alól, és újra az elszáradt, lehullott levelekkel borított talajon járt. Hamarosan kiért a fák közül, és meglátott egy hatalmas sziklát, oldalán tekergÅ kÅlépcsÅvel, tetején egy hatalmas, kiszáradt fával, melynek fekete, tüskés ágai az égbe meredtek. Harry a sziklához ment és a keskeny kÅlépcsÅn óvatosan, a falhoz tapadva lépkedett. Hamarosan átlátott a fák felett, és szeme elé _varázslatos_ látvány tárult. Sok-sok hegy tárult szeme elé, melyeken rengeteg fa zöldellt a hajnali nap fényében, voltak, amelyek vörös és barna színekben pompáztak, voltak, amelyek sárgák voltak. A legmagasabb dombok közt alacsonyabbak is megbújtak elválasztva egymástól a völgyeket. Ezek tetején csak fák nÅttek, de a magasabbak csúcsán mindegyiken ugyanolyan hatalmas szikla állt, mint amin épp Harry is nézelÅdött, valamennyivel kisebbek, de annyiban különböztek a legnagyobbtól, hogy azok teljesen csupaszak voltak.

Harry tovább lépkedett a kÅsziklába vájt lépcsÅn, és hamarosan megtette az utolsó lépcsÅfokot is. A szélén kisebb perem volt. A sziklán semmilyen növényzet nem élt meg, csupán a hatalmas levél nélküli fa. Fekete törzse körül öt hatalmas kÅ állt. Harry közelebb lépett a kövekhez. Ahogy a fekete törzsÅ± fához ért, hideg szél csapott az arcába, és kirázta a hideg. Észrevette, hogy a kövekbe, szintúgy a fába apró alakokat rajzoltak. Mindegyiken mást látott. Az elsÅ sugarakat, a második növényeket és madarakat, a harmadik egy forrást és vízesést, a negyedik egy hegyormot, az ötödik pedig vonalakat (talán szelet) ábrázolt.

A hatalmas fa törzsére valószínÅ±leg valamilyen idegen nyelven írtak valamit, de Harry nem ismerte ezt a nyelvet, nem tudta megfejteni az írást. De ez most cseppet sem tudta zavarni, az viszont sokkal jobban, hogy hol lehet, és hogy jut haza. Elindult lefelé a kÅlépcsÅn.

A nap egyre lejjebb járt, és Harry egyre éhesebb volt. Ekkor eszébe jutott az utolsó reménysugár számára, a medalion. Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán nem kellene kinyitni a kis ajtócskát, de ezt pillanatok alatt elvetette. Ki segíthetne rajta, ha nem más, mint a medalion? Kinyitotta a kis ajtócskát, ismét fény tört elÅ a kis ékszerbÅl, majd újra megszólalt a kedves hang.

- Mi történt, ifjú Potter? Miért kérsz segítséget?

- Nem tudom, hol vagyok, és hogy jutok haza.

- Ott vagy, ahol lenned kell!

- De hol van az ott?

- Ahol szükség van rád!

- De miért? És meddig kell itt maradnom?

- Amíg nem teljesíted be a sorsodat.

- A sorsomat? Egész életemben itt kell maradnom?

- Nem feltétlenül. Amint megteszed, amit a sors kirótt rád, elhagyhatod az ErdÅt.

- De hol vagyok most?

- A Sötét IdÅ Erdejében –Harry nem értette, miért nevezik így az erdÅt, hiszen a fák közt is nappali világosság honolt.

- Most menj, ifjú Potter, menj le az Årfák LépcsÅjén. A völgyben találni fogsz egy fát, amelynek hófehér törzse van, és télen-nyáron zöldell. Mássz fel arra a fára, és töltsd ott az éjszakát, az éjszakákat! Jól vigyázz, hogy amíg a hajnal elsÅ sugarai nem festik aranyra az ég alját, ne tedd le a lábad a fa ágairól! Most menj, és vigyázz!

Harry fehér villanást látott, majd a medalion apró ajtaja bezárult.

A fiú nagyon meglepÅdött. Biztos volt benne, hogy csak pár percet beszélt a medalion hozzá, s mikor kinyitotta a kis ajtót, még nappali világosság uralkodott, ezzel ellentétben, már szürkületi fényben látta a fákat. Nem tudta miért gyorsult fel így az idÅ, de úgy érezte, igyekeznie kell, ha még az éj beállta elÅtt el akarja érni a fehér törzsÅ± fát. Ahogy lépkedett lefelé az Årfák LépcsÅjén, minden lépésnél egyre sötétebb lett. Alig egy pár perce haladt a gyökerek által alkotott lépcsÅsoron, mikor már nem látott semmit a sötétségtÅl. Egy apró fény sem gyúlt elÅtte. Pálcájáért nyúlt, és elmormolta a varázsigét:

- Lumos!

A hegyén apró láng lobbant. Lépkedett tovább a sötétben, pálcája csak néhány lépésnyire tudta megvilágítani az erdÅt, mintha a sötétség is egyre _sÅ±rÅ±bb_ lett volna. Egyre alacsonyabbak lettek a lépcsÅfokok, Harry lába lankás talajt ért, és a távolban felsejlett valami fényes, fehér. Ekkor azonban valami elkapta Harry talárját, s ezzel egy idÅben egy erÅs kar vagy inda rátekeredett a lábára, s felemelte Åt. Morgást hallott és éles fogak csattogását. Fejjel lefelé lógva felemelte pálcáját, és az apró láng megvilágított egy hatalmas, szÅrös, szürkésbarna lényt. A szörnyeteg áttetszÅ, elmosódott testébÅl hosszú, fekete indák, vagy karok lógtak ki, karmokban végzÅdve. Vérvörös szemét Harryre szegezte, habzó szájából kivillantak sárgás, éles agyarai. A lény felordított, ahogy a pálca fénye ráesett. Meglóbálta Harryt, és messzire dobta, majd a hangokból ítélve tova siklott a Sötét IdÅ Erdejében. Harry feltápászkodott, zihált a rémülettÅl, és újra a felsejlÅ világosságra függesztette a szemét, és szaladni kezdett. Ahogy közelebb, és egyre közelebb ért a világosság forrásához, tisztán látta, hogy elérte azt a helyet, amit a medalion mondott neki, hatalmas fehér fát a sötétség közepén. Levelei zöldek voltak, ellentétben a körülötte ácsingózó sárgás-barnás fákkal. Harry felmászott rá, és a levelek közé bújt. A fa belsejében vakító világosság honolt, szeme hamar megszokta a fényt, és az ágak közt akkora hely volt, hogy még Hagrid, a Roxfort vadÅre is kényelmesen feküdhetett volna a fa egyik ágán.

- Nox! –mormolta Harry.

Az egyik ágon sárgászöld, fakó színÅ±, almaszerÅ± termések lógtak. Harry leszakította az egyiket.

- MérgezÅ vajon? –kérdezte magától. –A színébÅl ítélve, biztos, hogy rögtön meghalok, de, ami ilyen csúnya, biztos, hogy nem méreg...

- Nyugodtan kóstold meg, ifjú Potter –szólt a kedves hang.

Harry beleharapott a gyümölcsbe. Az íze sem volt jóval kellemesebb, mint látványa, de ehetÅ volt, és Harrynek ez volt a fontos. Miután megette a csúnya gyümölcsöt, lefeküdt az egyik ágra, és álomra hajtotta fejét.

Biztonságban érezte magát a fa rejtekében. Még mindig nem értette, mi történik körülötte. De a medaliont nem hibáztatta érte.

„Itt van dolgom" –ismételgette magában még álmában is. „Annak jó oka van, ha egy ilyen helyre kellet kerülnöm..."


	2. A szikla

Második fejezet

A szikla

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, még mindig világos volt, a sötétség továbbra sem kapott helyet a fa ágai közt. Leszakított két gyümölcsöt, kibújt az ágak közül, és lemászott a hófehér törzsön. Az erdÅben is világos volt. Még erÅsen emlékezett rá, hogy elÅzÅ este egy különös lény majdnem megette. Annyi következtetést levonhatott, hogy a szörnyeteg félt a fénytÅl. A lényen kívül eddig nem találkozott élÅlénnyel, de ezt nem tartotta túl nagy szerencsétlenségnek.

Harry úgy döntött, körülnéz az erdÅben, és elindult a hegynek. Megpróbálta megjegyezni az utat, de hamarosan be kellett látnia, az egész erdÅben minden egyforma, ugyanolyan fák állnak egymás mögött, ugyanolyan hegyek váltják egymást, és némelyeken ugyanolyan kÅszirt állt, mint amit elÅzÅ nap megvizsgált.

Harry elhatározta, megnéz egy másik kÅszirtet is, hátha nem mind egyforma. Tévednie kellett. A sziklák csak abban különböztek, hogy csak azon az egyen voltak kisebbek és kiszáradt fából sem volt több.

Visszament a leghatalmasabb sziklára, és tanulmányozni kezdte a fa fekete törzsébe rótt rúnákat. Többféle írás volt, mindegyik kÅvel szemben más és más, az egyik részén kusza, hosszúkás betÅ±k voltak karcolva, a másikra egyenletes, kissé szögletesek. Csak egy dologban hasonlítottak: Harry egyiket sem ismerte, így nem is értette.

Mikor megunta a nézelÅdést, észrevette, hogy a nap már majdnem eltÅ±nt a büszkén, egyenesen álló fák mögött. Nem értette, miért múlik ilyen gyorsan az idÅ.

- A Sötét IdÅ Erdeje –motyogta magában.

SietÅs léptekkel indult el visszafelé a fák gyökereibÅl font lépcsÅn. Igyekezett, mert el akarta kerülni a találkozást a hatalmas lénnyel. A szürkületben nem tudta eldönteni, merrÅl jött. Ballra fordult. Megpróbált hangtalanul lépkedni az avarban, de hamarosan arra lett figyelmes, hogy nincs egyedül. A távolból apró léptek zajai ütötték meg a fülét, és fel-felvillant egy-egy sárga szempár a sötétbÅl. Még nem volt teljesen sötét, de a lenyugvó nap fénye már nem tudott áttörni a fák koronáján. Harry elbújt egy fa hatalmas, földbÅl kilógó, odút formáló ágai közé és várt.

Egyre hangosabban hallotta a halk neszeket és egyre erÅsebben látta a sárga szemeket. Nem sokára valami különös morgás is vegyült az erdÅ csendjébe. A szemek egyre közelebb értek a Harryt rejtÅ fához, majd elhaladtak mellette. Rengeteg pók volt, nem akkorák, mint egy acromantula, jóval kisebbek voltak, de rengeteg volt belÅlük, és hosszú sorokban kígyóztak a fák között, mind egyazon cél felé tartva. Harry a rémülettÅl majdnem felordított, kezét szájára szorítva lapult meg a fa gyökerei közt. Elvonultak a pókok. Harry még jó ideig nem tudott megmozdulni, majd erÅt vett magán és elindult a szörnyetegek útjával ellenkezÅ irányba.

Nem mert világítani, félt, hogy újabb szörnyeteget csalogat magához. Hamarosan látott egy felsejlÅ fényt, örült, hogy visszatalált a Fehér Fához, de mikor a közelébe ért, be kellett látnia, hogy tévedett: ez nem _ugyanaz_ a fa.

- EbbÅl sem egy van –vonta le a következtetést.

Felmászott a fára, ágai közt világosság volt. Leszakított egy gyümölcsöt, leült egy ágra, és hangosan gondolkozni kezdett.

- A Sötét IdÅ Erdeje –mondta. – Nappal nem láttam állatokat, és az a nagy izé is elmenekült, amikor rávilágítottam. Tehát csak sötétben tudnak az erdÅben élni. De addig hol lehetnek? Itt semmi nincs, ahova ilyen hatalmas állatok elbújhatnak. Viszont az idÅ nagyon gyorsan telik... Kíváncsi lennék meddig aludtam... Bárcsak lenne órám... Talán, áh, nem... Az nem lehet... Nem értem, mi folyik itt... Egyáltalán még Angliában vagyok? –kérdezte magától, s egyre inkább elhatalmasodott rajta a kétségbeesés. – Hogy jutok vissza a Roxfortba? Vajon mi dolgom lenne itt? És miért vannak itt azok a hatalmas sziklák? És mi van rájuk írva? –idegességében elkezdett fel-le ugrálni az ágakon, s a fa minden egyes ugrásba belerázkódott, a különös gyümölcsök jobbra-balra himbálództak vékony szárukon.

Harry kimászott a levelek közül, és körülnézett. Az ijedtségtÅl teljesen megdermedt: a fa körül pókok ezrei álltak, és csattogtatták csáprágóikat. Sok ezer szempár figyelte Harryt. A fiú megpróbált visszabújni, de sietségében megcsúszott a lába. Az ág után kapott, a medalion kicsúszott talárja alól, beleakadt az egyik ágba, és elszakadt. Harry érezte, ahogy a lánc lecsúszik nyakáról, becsukta szemét, és várta, hogy leesik a földre és pókok ezrei vetik rá magukat. Leesett, de nem történt semmi, és a csáprágók csattogásainak hangja is megszÅ±nt.

Résnyire nyitotta a szemét. A park harmatos füvén feküdt. Az ég sötét volt, egyetlen csillag sem világított rajta. TÅle néhány lépésnyire ott csillogott a medalion a szakadt láncon.

- Ki az? –kérdezte valaki, és pálcájával Harry szemébe világított.

A fiú az arca elé emelte kezét.

- Harry Potter –nyögte.

- Potter? –a boszorkány lejjebb engedte varázspálcáját, így Harry láthatta arcát: Minerva McGalagony volt, Harry házvezetÅ tanára. – Mi történt magával? Hogy került ide? Azonnal velem kell jönnie!

Harry szeme a medalionra siklott. McGalagony követte pillantását, és a láncnál fogva felemelte a földrÅl az ékszert.

- Szentséges ég... Igyekezzen, Potter!

Harrynek szinte futnia kellett, hogy kövesse a tanárnÅt, aki szemlátomást, minél hamarabb Dumbledore dolgozószobájában szerette volna tudni Harryt, aki már végképp nem értette, mi történik vele.

- Almavirág! –mondta szigorú hangján McGalagony, mire a bejáratot ÅrzÅ kÅszörny félreugrott, és utat engedett, Harry a kÅszörny helyében rossz jelszó esetén sem mert volna a professzor útjába állni, látva McGalagony szigorú, aggodalmas arcát.

Felmentek a lépcsÅn, majd a hatalmas ajtón át beléptek Dumbledore dolgozószobájába.

A szobában semmi sem változott. A Roxfort volt igazgatóinak arcképei továbbra is álmosan, ásítozva pihentek képkereteikben. Az asztal mellet hosszú, aranyszínÅ± ülÅrúdon Fawkes, a fÅnix fogalt helyet.

- Harry!

A professzor meglepÅdött arccal felállt az asztaltól, s hellyel kínálta a fiút. McGalagony az igazgató íróasztalára tette a medaliont, majd ujjait összefonta elöl, és megállt egy lépéssel Harry mögött.

- Gondolom, van egy furcsaságokban és eseményekben bÅvelkedÅ történeted arra, hogy hol voltál ilyen sokáig? Granger kisasszony és Weasley úrfi, valamint jómagam és a tanárok már nagyon aggódtunk –mondta nyugodt hangon, s kíváncsian fürkészte Harry tekintetét égkék szemeivel félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

- Elnézést, professzor úr, de mennyi ideig voltam távol? –kérdezte bizonytalanul, s tekintete a medalionra tévedt.

- Két hete nem látott senki. De a medalion némi magyarázatot ad. Hol találtad? KitÅl kaptad?

- Nem kaptam, a Parkban találtam.

Dumbledore bólogatott.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy egy ilyen medalion is elcsalhat bárhova...

- De professzor úr... Az édesanyám neve van rajta!

- Ez kétségtelen... Ahogy az is, hogy igen erÅs varázserÅvel van átitatva... Befolyásolt téged... Nem is kicsit... Kérlek, mondd el, hova juttatott a medalion, és mi történt!

Harry részletesen beszámolt mindenrÅl, ami attól a pillanattól történt, hogy megpillantotta a medaliont a harmatos fÅ±ben.

- A Sötét IdÅ Erdeje... –suttogta az igazgató elgondolkozva.

- Hogy lehet az, hogy az idÅ sokkal rövidebbnek tÅ±nt, mint itt, de mégis sokkal hosszabb idÅ telt el, mint amennyit gondoltam?

- A Sötét IdÅ Erdejében minden máshogy történik, mint a valóságban. De az a fÅ, hogy nem ettél a Fehér Fa gyümölcsébÅl...

- Én... Én ettem... –mondta Harry ijedten.

Dumbledore sóhajtott

- Minerva, kérem, szóljon Piton professzornak, hogy fÅzze meg az idÅzavar elleni bájitalt! –fordult a Harry mögött álló professzornak.

- Igen, professzor úr –mondta McGalagony, és sietve kiment a szobából.

- Harry, nem lett volna szabad felvenned azt a medaliont, és a kijárási tilalom miatt nem lett volna szabad lemenned a parkba sem.

- Miért épültek azok a hatalmas sziklák?

- Sziklák? –Dumbledore értetlenül nézett Harryre félholdszemüvege mögül.

- A sziklák. A legnagyobbnak a tetején egy nagy, kiszáradt, fekete fa állt, amire valami különös szöveg volt vésve több nyelven is. Meg volt rajta öt kisebb szikla különféle motívumokkal.

- A történetedben sem volt számomra világos ez a rész. Mégis milyenek voltak ezek a _sziklák_?

- Mind hatalmas volt, és a hegyek tetején álltak. Egy keskeny lépcsÅ volt az oldalukba vájva. Semmi nem élt meg rajtuk, csak a legnagyobbon ez a hatalmas, fekete törzsÅ± fa, aminek nem voltak levelei.

- Érdekes, nagyon érdekes... Azt tudnod kell, Harry, hogy a Sötét IdÅ ErdejébÅl nem sokan tértek vissza... Sok mugli tévedt már el az ErdÅben, de csak néhányukat sikerült megmenteni, akiken erÅs emléktörlÅ bÅ±bájt hajtottak végre, a többi odaveszett. Az ErdÅt Grindelwald varázsolta el, Å építhette a sziklatemplomot is, fekete mágiához lehetett szüksége rá. Hallottál már Grindelwaldról?

- Igen –Harry gondolkozott, hol is találkozott ezzel a névvel: a csoki békás kártyán, de az már régen volt... – Igen, már hallottam róla, de nem igazán tudom, ki volt.

- Feketemágus, akit Voldemort elÅdjének is tekinthetünk. De Voldemort hatalmával, varázserejével, embertelenségével és gaztetteinek számával is jóval felülmúlja Åt.

- Értem...

- Találkoztál bármilyen élÅlénnyel az ErdÅben?

- Igen, hatalmas pókokkal, meg valami gusztustalan áttetszÅ izével, de el tudtam elÅlük menekülni...

- Szerencséd volt... Sok különös lény él ott, és a növények is elég veszélyesek. Voldemort _egyik_ _hívének_ volt az a kedvenc elfoglaltsága, hogy veszélyesebbnél veszélyesebb teremtményeket és sokféle vad fát, bokrot, és cserjét honosított meg ott...

- Biztos, hogy nem láttál a parkban semmi különöset?

- Biztos.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott.

- Most az lesz a legjobb, ha a gyengélkedÅn töltöd az éjszakát, nem tudom, milyen hatással lesz rád a gyümölcs...

Harry bólintott. Fél órával késÅbb már a gyengélkedÅn feküdt, és már megitta azt a borzalmas kotyvalékot, amit Dumbledore idÅzavar elleni bájitalnak nevezett. Harry nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy Piton nem mérgezte-e meg. A bájital méregzöld színben pompázott és narancssárga gÅz lengte körül. Az illata Harryt unokaöccse, Dudley kéthetes torna zoknijainak szagára emlékeztette.

Harrynek eszébe jutott, milyen jó is lett volna, ha az elmúlt év teljesen rendhagyó lett volna, azaz nem akarta volna senki sem megölni Åt. De sajnos az elÅzÅ év sem hozott változást, és már Dursleyékhoz sem mehetett haza, nem mintha Harry minden álmát az képezte volna, hogy utolsó élÅ rokonainál kelljen szenvednie nyáron, de abban biztos volt, hogy jobban szerette, amíg nem _akart_ visszamenni, mint hogy most nem _engedték_ visszamenni, mert nem volt biztonságos.

Ahogy ott feküdt a kórterem fehér mennyezetét bámulva fejében önmarcangoló gondolatai kergették egymást. Újra és újra feltette magának a kérdést:

- „Hogy lehettem ilyen bolond?! Hogy hihettem neki..."

Azonban a válasz újra és újra csak az volt:

- „Az édesanyám... az Å neve..."

Léptek zaja riasztotta fel, Madam Pomfrey csoszogott be a terembe, fehér köpenyben, szürkés-Åsz haját laza kontyba fogva.

- Te még nem alszol? Hogy szeretnéd kipihenni magad, ha nem alszol? Na várj csak... –egy fehér szekrénykében hosszasan kutatott, közben motyogott valamit magában. –Hová bújt... Hová is tettem? Áh, hát itt vagy!

Egy Harry számára túlságosan ismerÅs üvegcsével lépett a fiú ágyához.

- Álomital, nem fogsz álmodni... –azzal egy pohárba töltötte az üvegcse tartalmának felét. –Tessék. Szép, álomtalan álmokat, fiam!

Harry, kissé sértÅdötten, hogy azt hiszik, nem tudja, mi fog történni vele, miután megissza az álomitalt, a szájához emelte a poharat, és kiitta. Belesüppedt az ágyába, és mély álomba zuhant, mely, ha másra nem is, arra jó volt, hogy elfelejtsem mindent, ami az utóbbi rövid napoknak hetekben történt vele...

Másnap reggel, illetve délelÅtt, mikor Harry kinyitotta szemét már Ron és Hermione ott álltak felette.

- Biztos, hogy Å volt! –suttogta Hermione ingerülten.

- Jaj, ne már... Hermione, állj le, Dumbledore nem engedné...

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

- Végre felébredtél... Mondd már, mi történt! –kérdezte csillogó szemmel Hermione. –Mit csinált Anabell?

- Anabell semmit.

- Nem Anabell volt?

- Hermione, én mondtam, hogy semmi köze nincs hozzá!

- De akkor ki és mit tett veled?

Harry barátainak is elmondta, mi minden történt vele a két hét alatt, ami neki csak néhány napnak tÅ±nt, Hermione meg is kérdezte:

- De hát két hét alatt csak ennyi?

- Jóval gyorsabban telt az idÅ! –emlékeztette Ron.

- És tényleg nem volt semmi köze hozzá Anabellnek?

- Ugyan már Hermione! Biztos, hogy Anabell Malfoynak semmi köze nincs az egészhez! –válaszolt Ron heves szemforgatással.

- Miért vagy olyan biztos ebben?

- És a medaliont az édesanyád készítette, és ilyen veszélyes helyre jutatott? –váltott témát Ront.

- Az édesanyád biztos nem akart volna neked rosszat! –toldotta meg Hermione.

- Ha ugyan Å írta rá a nevét –mondta sötéten Harry.

- Mindent elmondtál Dumbledorenak? –aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

- Igen, mindent.

- És milyen íze volt annak gyümölcsnek? –kérdezte Ron.

- Borzalmas! Ne is emlékeztess rá!

- Viszont van valami – komolyodott el Hermione -, amirÅl nem tudsz: a medalion eltÅ±nt!

- Hogy mi?

- Valaki ellopta. Dumbledore dolgozószobájából.

Madam Pomfrey jött be a terembe, szeme elkerekedett, amint megpillantotta a három jó barátot.

- Maguk még mindig itt vannak? Potter, öltözzön fel. Granger kisasszony, Mr Weasley, a folyosón várják meg!

- Igenis.

Hermione és Ron eleget tettek a javasasszony kérésének, éppúgy ahogy Harry is. Felöltözött, köszönt Madam Pomfreynak és barátai után ment.

Hárman mentek fel a Griffendél-toronyba. Leültek a kandalló elÅtt álló karosszékekbe. Mivel a kandallóban ekkor nem égett tÅ±z, a helyiségben kellemesen hÅ±vös volt, csakúgy, mint a folyosókon.

- Harry, nem kellene megírnod a történteket Siriusnak? –kérdezte Hermione, de arcáról le lehetett olvasni, ez nem kérdés, hanem egyértelmÅ± utasítás volt, amire nem lehet azt válaszolni, „Majd késÅbb".

- Majdnem elfelejtettem... –füllentett Harry.

Szándékosan nem akarta ilyesmivel nyugtalanítani keresztapját. Bár a legfÅbb ok inkább az volt, hogy Å is érezte, mekkora butaság volt egyáltalán lemenni a parkba, nem hogy megbízni a medálban, s nem akarta, hogy Siriusban az a kép alakuljon ki róla, hogy felelÅtlen, és nem tud vigyázni magára.

- Tessék!

Hermione pergament és pennát nyújtott Harry elé.

- Köszönöm.

A fiú reménykedett benne, hogy még valahogy kikerülheti a dolgot, de erre nyílván Hermione is gondolt, azért hozta magával a szükségeseket. Az asztalra tette a pergament és elkezdte a levelet. Megpróbált olyan stílusban írni, mint amilyenben az idÅjárás-jelentéseket szokták megfogalmazni, mintha az egész teljesen mellékes és lényegtelen lenne, mint az, hogy Canterbury felett esik-e az esÅ, vagy hogy Wales kap-e napsütést.

ï 

_Kedves Szipák!  
Remélem jól vagy és megkapod a levelemet. _

_Két héttel ezelÅtt találtam egy medaliont, ami a Sötét IdÅ Erdejébe repített. Ott többször is majdnem elkapott egy-egy vadállat és majdnem felfalt, de a végén nem lett semmi bajom. _

_A parkban találtam meg a medaliont, amire a Lilly Evans Potter név volt gravírozva. Mivel az anya neve volt rajta, megbíztam a medalionban._

Felemelte pennáját, és elgondolkozva nézte a levelet. Ajkába harapott, majd letépte a felsÅ csíkot, átírta a levelet, de az utolsó bekezdést lehagyta, a helyére a következÅt firkantotta:

_Dumbledore sem tudja, ki készítette és azt sem, most hogy kerülhetett a parkba."_

- „Igen, így jó lesz..." – gondolta.

Elkapta Hermione értetlenkedÅ pillantását, s inkább gyorsan visszatért a levél végéhez:

_Várom válaszod!_

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Harry_

Hermione természetesen ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy azonnal küldjék el a levelet Hedviggel, Harry hóbaglyával.

Mikor felértek a bagolyházba, Hedvig ahogy meglátta gazdáját, vállára röppent, és üdvözlésképp megcsipkedte talárja szegélyét. A fiú baglya lábára kötötte a pergamenborítékot. Ron és Hermione közben a megszokottan izgatott kis Pulipintyet pátyolgatta.

- Nézzétek azt a baglyot! –visszhangozta Hermione hangját a huzatos bagolyház. –Azt a feketét! Milyen szép!

Harry és Ron követték a lány tekintetét a mennyezet felé. A legmagasabb rúdon a szinte üres bagolyházban ott ült egy hatalmas fekete bagoly.

- Egy levél van a lábára kötve! –mondta Ron.

- Tényleg! Vajon kié ez a bagoly?

- Valamelyik tanáré! –mondta magától értetÅdÅen Hermione.

- Tanáré...? –Ron kérdÅ pillantással nézett Hermionéra, majd Harryre, remélve a fiú támogatja az ötletet. –Vajon fel tudok addig mászni?

- Ron! Nem nézheted meg mások levelét! És ha valamelyik tanáré! Különben is, biztos, hogy le van pecsételve!

Ebben a pillanatban a fekete bagoly szárnyra kapott és kiröppent az egyik ablakon.

- Most már mindegy! –nevetett Hermione.

Harry sem tudta megállni, Ron olyan arcot vágott, mintha citromba harapott volna.

Harry és barátai visszamentek a klubhelyiségbe. Hermione az Európai muglik életérÅl címÅ± vaskos könyvet olvasta.

- Ma érkeznek meg a diákok! Mármint, a többiek... –mondta lelkesülten Ron.

- Végre! Már egy kicsit meguntam, hogy egyedül vagyunk az egész iskolában!

- Mindig kiabálni fog valaki –ráncolta szemöldökét Hermione, –hogy fogok így tanulni?

Hermione, mint mindig, most is a tanulással foglalkozott, bár az utóbbi hetekben egy szót nem ejtett egyik imádott tanárról sem.

- Jaj, ne! Akkor kezdÅdik az év, és tanulni kell, persze ez Hermionét nem zavarja... –csipkelÅdött Ron.

Hermione szóra sem méltatta a megjegyzést.

Néhány órával késÅbb hangzavar visszhangzott az iskolában: megérkezett a többi diák, így Harry és barátai is levonultak a nagyterembe, ahol az asztalok mellett már ott ültek diáktársaik.

25


	3. A tanév kezdete

Harmadik fejezet

A tanév kezdete

Harry, Hermione és Ron is levonultak a Nagyterembe, és helyet foglaltak a többi griffendéles mellett a ház asztalánál. Harry egy pillanatra a mardekárosok felé tekintett: Anabell Malfoy mellett ült, és elmélyülten magyarázott valamit a fiúnak.

A mennyezeten, mely a kinti ég mása volt, sötét felhÅk vonultak. A terem a szokásos díszítésben pompázott. A falakon a négy ház, a Griffendél, a Mardekár, a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug zászlói lengtek. A tanárok felett a Roxfort zászlaja, melyen helyet kapott az iskola címere is, melyben a sas, az oroszlán, a holló és a kígyó közrefogtak egy nagy R betÅ±t.

A tanárok asztalánál a fÅ helyet foglalta el Dumbledore professzor, az iskola igazgatója. Kék szeme élénken csillogott félhold alakú szemüvege mögött. A sor foghíjas volt, hiányzott két tanár. Harry hamarosan rájött ki, Bill nem vállalta még egy évre a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgy tanítását, és valószínÅ±leg nem találtak mást a helyére. A másik pedig Binns professzor volt, az iskola Mágiatörténelem tanára, az egyetlen kísértet a tanári karban. Az Å állása is betöltetlen maradt.

Kinyílt a kétszárnyú ajtó, csend lett a teremben, és McGalagony nyomában beléptek a nagyterembe az elsÅéves gólyák. A professzor a tanárok asztala elé vezette a diákokat. Egy háromlábú székre helyezett egy ütött-kopott varázslósüveget, a Teszlek Süveget. A megszeppent gólyák kíváncsian figyelték az elnyÅ±tt kalapot, állva az iskola tanárainak és tanulóinak kíváncsiskodó pillantásait.

A Süveg dalra fakadt:

_Aggodalomra semmi ok,_

_Jó kezekben vagy!_

_Húzz füledre, várd szavam,_

_S megmondom, milyen vagy!_

_Ha szíved bátor, rettenthetetlen,_

_Semmi kétség, hol a helyed,_

_Utad az oroszlánszívÅ±ek házába,_

_A Griffendélbe vezet!_

_Ha nem feszíti szíved bátorság, _

_De a tanulásra vágysz, _

_S ész tölti meg fejedet, _

_A Hollóhát vár rád!_

_Ha nem vagy eszes, s bátor,_

_Ház nélkül te sem maradsz,_

_A Mardekárba csak az kerül,_

_Ki agyafúrt, s ravasz._

_Ha a bátorság példája nem te vagy,_

_S nem jellemez ravaszság,_

_Jámbor vagy, igazságos, jószívÅ±,_

_A Hugrabug békés népe vár rád!_

_Ne remegj, ifjú mágus,_

_Próbálj fel gyorsan,_

_Szem és kéz nélkül is megmondom, _

_Melyik ház vár rád Roxfortban!_

- Akit szólítok, kérem, jöjjön ki, és vegye fel a Süveget! –mondta McGalagony, szavai hallatára Harry látta a megnyugvást az elsÅsök arcán, majd a professzor elÅvett és széttekert egy pergamentekercset, majd kiszólította az elsÅ diákot a székhez.

- Aeves, Jake!

Jake Aeves félénken a székhez lépett, leült és felvette a süveget.

- MARDEKÁR! –mondta szinte azonnal a Teszlek Süveg.

A fiú leült a Mardekár asztalához.

- Ander, Susie!

- HOLLÓHÁT!

A hollóhátasok fogadták tapssal az új tanulót.

- Blotstone, Luis!

- GRIFFENDÉL!

Most a Griffendél asztalnál tapsoltak és éjeneztek.

Betty Blond és Billy Burts személyével a Hugrabug gazdagodott, Charlie Castleyt, Detty Charst, és Phil Correyt pedig a Griffendél fogadta nagy örömmel, míg Lily Durst, Henry Evett és Eliza Evett a Mardekárba került. Fancy Fauklyt és George Garneyt a Hollóhát fogadhatta.

- Garnett, Sophie!

- GRIFFENDÉL! –harsogta a Süveg.

MacKinnley, Betty, Olenor, Suzanne, Smith, Leila és Talm, Ted után Warenhaus, Louis zárta az ifjú gólyák sorát.

Az igazgató felállt. A gyertyák fénye megcsillant ezüstÅsz szakállán. A teremben minden szem rá szegezÅdött. Dumbledore végigtekintett diákjain.

- Eljött egy újabb év kezdete, melynek során sikerek és kudarcok sora vár rátok, bár remélem az utóbbiból csak ízelítÅt fogtok kapni. Több fontos bejelenteni valóm is akad. A legfontosabbal kezdem: ebben az évben a Minisztérium felkérésére Londonba utazom, és segítek a munkájukban. Távollétemben Minerva McGalagony professzor valamint Perselus Piton professzor vezetik majd az iskolát.

- Piton? –bukott ki HarrybÅl.

- Itt meri hagyni az iskolát? Ráadásul éppen most? –Hermione arcán ijedtség tükrözÅdött.

- Pitont most már semmi nem tartja vissza, hogy az elsÅ helyre segítse a Mardekárt! –háborgott Ron.

Dumbledore intett, hogy folytatni kívánja beszédét.

- Binns professzor, aki diákok nemzedékeit tanította a Mágiatörténet tudományára, hosszú pályafutása végén nyugállományba vonult, és jelenleg megérdemelt pihenését tölti Ceylonon. Megüresedett helyét Otto Gemeni professzor tölti majd be, aki csak néhány hét múlva érkezik a Roxfortba. A harmadik bejelenteni valóm, hogy Bill Weasley, a tavalyi év sötét varázslatok kivédése tanára elhagyta az iskolát. Utódja Selma Gloom lesz. Ezekben a pillanatokban fog megérk... Oh, már itt is van!

Harry, mint minden diák, az ajtó felé fordult, melynek egyik szárnya nyitva volt. Az ajtóban egy magas nÅ állt, fekete útiköpenyének aljáról víz csöpögött. Fekete haja csillogó hullámokban bukott a vállára. Most, hogy Dumbledore észrevette, magabiztos léptekkel elindult a tanárok asztala felé. Út közben végigmérte a diákokat, egyeseken megállt a szeme, majd tovább pásztázta az asztalokat. Harryn megakadt tekintete, mélyen a szemébe nézett, majd pillantása felcsúszott a fiú homlokára. Kezet fogott Dumbledoreral, végig ment a tanárok asztala mellet, majd leült Piton mellé.

- Most, hogy a legfontosabb dolgokat elmondtam, kezdÅdhet a lakoma!

Az asztalokon varázsütésre jelentek meg a különbözÅ ételek.

- Ezt is a szegény, elnyomott házimanók fÅzték... –mondta halkan Hermione.

Harry sebhelyébe fájdalom nyilallt.

- Hermione, hagyd már abba... –kezdte Ron, de amint Harryre pillantott, abbahagyta. -Harry, mi a baj?

- Semmi... Semmi... Csak, a sebhelyem... –alighogy Harry kimondta ezt, a fájdalom azonnal el is múlt. –Semmi baj... Már nem fáj.

- _Csak_ a sebhelyed? Harry, ne kísérjünk fel a gyengélkedÅre? –aggodalmaskodott Hermione, s sokatmondó pillantást váltott Ronnal.

- Nem, köszönöm, semmi bajom válaszolta türelmetlenül a fiú.

A tanárok asztala felé fordult, s tekintetével rögtön megtalálta az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnÅt, Selma Gloomot. Pitonnal beszélgetett, s közben idÅnként zavartan pillantott oldalra.

- Érdekes nÅ –csevegett a mellette helyet foglaló Félig Fej Nélküli Nick. – Tavaly elÅtt, beszélgettem az egyik durmstrangossal, amikor a Tirmágus Kupa miatt nálunk vendégeskedtek, említette Åt.

- Aha, biztos –motyogta Harry, aki szinte nem is figyelt oda. Olyan furcsának tÅ±nt a boszorkány, akit Piton egyre gyanakvóbban méregetett, amitÅl a tanárnÅ elég ideges lett.

Harry már nagyon álmos volt, mikor Dumbledore felállt, és megkérte a prefektusokat, hogy kísérjék fel a diákokat a házak klubhelyiségébe. Hermione is felugrott, és nagy lelkesedéssel szedte össze a szétszéledÅ elsÅéveseket.

- Griffendélesek! Erre! Erre! –kiáltozta.

A toronyba vezetÅ úton Harry vidáman szemlélte, milyen lehetett elsÅs korában. Mulatságosnak találta, hogy a gólyák izgatottan sikongattak, valahányszor egy lépcsÅ megváltoztatta helyzetét, vagy ha egy kép rájuk köszönt. Eszébe jutott, hogy az elsÅévesek még rengetegszer fognak elkésni az órákról, míg megtanulják, melyik átjáró hova vezet.

Örült, hogy újra élet tölti meg az iskolát és vidám kacagás, és zsibongás hallatszik a falak közt. A klubhelyiségben elköszönt Hermionétól és Ronnal együtt elsÅként indult el felfelé a hálótermekbe vezetÅ lépcsÅn. A lépcsÅsor tetején zöldes fénnyel ragyogott valami. Harry gyorsabban szedte a lépcsÅfokokat. Egy felirat lebegett elÅtte, megtorpant, Ron belészaladt.

_Ifjú Potter vigyázz jól!_

_Barátod is hátba szúr,_

_Ha lelkét élteti a hatalomvágy,_

_Melyet nem gyÅz le barátság!_

- Au, mi van? Mi az Harry?

Harry félreállt, hogy barátja is láthassa a feliratot, de ebben a pillanatban az betÅ±ire esett és szertefoszlott.

- Mi történt? –kiabált egy felsÅbb éves fiú. –Menjetek már!

Harry a szobájukba érve, ahol rajtuk kívül senki sem volt, elmondta a felirat szövegét barátjának.

- „Barátod is hátba szúr..." –idézte Harry. –Ha a dolognak köze lenne Voldemorthoz...

- Ne mondd ki a nevet!

-... akkor nem hiszem, hogy figyelmeztetne –folytatta gondolatmenetét Harry, nem is törÅdve barátjával. - Másrészt miért üzengetne, ha...? –gyorsan elvetette, hogy befejezze a mondatot, valahogy így: _ha bejuthatna a kastélyba_. –Olyan ismerÅs valahogy...

- Ha nem lehet köze Tudodkihez, akkor végül is mindegy! –vont vállat Ron. –Talán valaki szórakozik...

- Azért megkérdezem Hermionét, hátha neki eszébe jut, honnan ismerem...

- FelÅlem...

Ekkor belépett Neville, Dean és Seamus.

- Fú, figyeltétek? –kezdte Seamus. – Az a nÅ... Gloom, vagy mi volt a neve... Végre pihenhetünk egy évet! Mordon, aztán meg a bátyád, Ron, nem mondom, hogy rossz tanár, sÅt! –visszakozott a fiú. – De nagyon szigorú! Ez a csaj fiatal, pályakezdÅ, negyed annyit fog követelni, mint Lockhart!

- Honnan tudod elÅre? –kérdezte Harry az ágyán fekve.

- Ugyan, Harry! –legyintett a törökülésben párnáján üldögélÅ Dean. –Csak rá kell nézni! Ez a nÅ nem sok vizet fog zavarni! Remélem, megint együtt leszünk a Mardekárral, kíváncsi vagyok, Malfoy hányadik beszólása után szalad majd ki sírva az óráról!

- Életemben elÅször és utoljára fogok örülni neki, hogy egy légtérbe leszek zárva Malfoyjal! –motyogta Ron.

- _Gyerekek, legyetek szívesek és maradjatok csendben, mert szeretném megtartani az órát. Figyeljetek rám, kérlek... _–nyávogta Seamus.

Nevettek.

- És mi lesz, ha kiderül, hogy olyan, mint Piton? –mondta Neville, és még a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg.

- Akkor belépek Hermione MAJOMkodásába! Tényleg, még mindig nem adta fel?

- Nem tudom... –vont vállat Ron.

- Aludjatok már! –kiabált valaki a szomszéd szobából.

Pár pillanattal késÅbb a szoba sötétségbe borult, de Harry nem tudott elaludni. Nem hagyta nyugodni a felirat, ami az elÅbb teljesen kiment a fejébÅl.

- „... Barátod is hátba szúr..." –gondolta. –Vajon mit jelenthet?

Hosszú óráknak tÅ±nÅ percekig gondolkodott a problémán, de nem jutott elÅrébb. Gondolatai addig-addig kergették egymást fejében, mígnem nyugtalan álomba merült.

Másnap reggel Harry arra ébredt, hogy Ron egy párnával csapkodja a fejét.

- Harry! Harry! Harry, ébredj!

Kinyitotta a szemét. Ron két hatalmas könyvkupac mellett állt, egyik kezében pergamenlapot tartott, a másikban a párnát.

- Harry, ezt figyeld! –mondta, és a kezébe nyomta a levelet.

A fiú felvette szemüvegét és elolvasta a kézzel írt cetlit.

_Weasley! Potter!_

_Mrs Weasley volt olyan kedves, és megvásárolta mindkettÅjük könyveit és elküldte Åket nekem. _

_Jó tanulást kívánok! _

_McGalagony professzor_

- Az elÅzÅ öt évben összesen nem volt ennyi könyvünk! –szörnyülködött Ron és elkezdte szétpakolni könyveit.

Harry egyetértett barátjával. Mikor közelebbrÅl megvizsgálta a könyvrakást, egy erszénynyi galleon alatt, a Híres varázslókról vázlatokban címet viselÅ terjedelmes könyvben megtalálta a Roxforti levelet.

**Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola**

A tanév szeptember 2-án kezdÅdik. A Roxfort Expressz szeptember elsején indul a King's Cross pályaudvar kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányáról. Mellékelten postázzuk a szükséges könyvek listáját.

Amennyiben nem tudnak a vonattal jönni, küldjenek baglyot!

Tisztelettel:

Minerva McGalagony

Mb. igazgató

**Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola**

Minden hatodévesnek rendelkeznie kell egy példánnyal a következÅ mÅ±vekbÅl:

Zoolam, Zietrich:A tündérmanótól a svéd sróforrúig

Persona, Palma:Híres varázslók

Persona, Palma:Híres varázslókról vázlatokban

Persona, Palma:Híres események a varázslóvilágban

Persona, Palma:Kortárs nagy mágusok

Mixel, Arsenius:Mérgek

Florus, Matthus:A rengetegek növényei II

Saltos, Saltor:A számok rejtélyei

Borco, Batilda:Bájoljunk!

Dabrak, Miranda:Varázslástan felsÅfokon II.

Rypropsky, Emeric:Az átváltoztatás

Reskesh, Quentin:Sötét ErÅk – Ismerjük meg ellenfelünket!

Reskesh, Quentin:A fekete mágia ereje

Reskesh, Quentin:A párbajozás tudománya

Reskesh, Quentin:Önéletrajz

Barto, Elphanora de:Sötét varázslatok

Barto, Elphanora de:Átkok és Rontások

- Hat könyv egyetlen órára?! –háborgott Ron. –Még egy Lockhart?

Harry végigtekintett a könyveken: mind kisebb enciklopédia nagyságú volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione imádni fogja az új tanárokat.

Lementek a Nagyterembe reggelizni, a lány már az asztalnál ült. Mikor odaértek épp egy pirítóst majszolt, miközben egy vaskos, fekete kötéses könyvet olvasott, Quentin Reskesh önéletrajzát. Csak akkor nézett fel belÅle, mikor Harry elkezdte mesélni a lebegÅ felirat történetét.

- És tényleg eltÅ±nt, mikor Ron meg akarta nézni? –álmélkodott Hermione. – Biztos, hogy nem képzelÅdtél? Sok minden történt tegnap, fáradt voltál...

- Nem képzelÅdtem! –mondta mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. – Tisztán láttam!

- Mivel semmi köze nem lehet Tudodkihez, mert miért akarná figyelmeztetni Harryt, felesleges törni magunkat azon, mit jelenthet... –vont vállat Ron, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem ilyen könnyeden fogja fel a dolgot, hanem inkább csak minél hamarabb témát akart váltani. Azt már megfigyelte, hogy a fiú nem szeretett ilyen dolgokról beszélni, s ha ez mégis elkerülhetetlen volt, inkább odébbállt.

Hermione tétovázott, majd bólintott. McGalagony jelent meg az órarendekkel.

- Szuper! Az elsÅ két órán pihenünk! –mondta egy vigyorral Ron, és hátradÅlt a székén. –Sötét varázslatok kivédése Gloommal.

Harry a tanárok asztala felé fordult. Gloom professzor Flitwick mellet ült, aki magyarázott neki valamit. A tanárnÅ kezére könyökölve olvasott egy elé kiterített pergament (Flitwicket nem zavarta), de a boszorkány tekintetében látszott, untatják a tapasztalt professzor szavai, s sokkal jobban érdekli az, amit a pergamen ír. Végül összegyÅ±rte a pergamenlapot, ujjai közt megforgatta, s a pergamen lángra kapott, s ujjai közt elégett. Végignézett az asztalon, s Harrynek úgy tÅ±nt, a fiatal tanár mintha felsÅbbrendÅ±nek érezné magát az apró professzornál, sÅt a többi tanárnál is...

- Délután Mágiatörténet Geminivel... PihentetÅ nap lesz... Aztán bÅ±bájtan –folytatta Ron.

- Miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy Gloom professzor nem lesz szigorú? –vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.

- Nézz csak rá! Fiatal, szerintem még életében nem tanított...

- Hát, lehet, hogy nem is olyan fiatal... –mondta tétován a lány. – Mindegy, de most már siessünk, mert el fogunk késni, ha szigorú, ha nem, annak nem fog örülni! –tette hozzá, miközben, ahogy Harry is, figyelte, ahogy Gloom feláll az asztaltól, s távozik a nagyterembÅl.

30


	4. A bagolyházban

Negyedik fejezet

A bagolyházban

A hatodéves griffendélesek és mardekárosok már felsorakoztak Gloom professzor tanterme elÅtt, mikor a három jó barát odaért. Hamarosan a tanárnÅ is befutott és beengedte a diákokat a terembe.

Zöld talárt viselt, fekete haja kontyba csavarodott tarkóján, nyakában fekete, bÅréhez tapadó nyaklánc volt, mely két egymás felé forduló kígyót formázott. Harry a professzor szigorú tekintetét látva nem egy gyenge kezÅ±, engedékeny tanárnÅt képzelt el. A nÅ hideg szépségében magasodott diákjai fölé, magasan ívelÅ, szénfekete szemöldöke alól szigorúan csillogó, zöld szemeivel nézte a bevonuló növendékeket.

Miután mindenki elfoglalta a helyét az asztalok mellett, a professzor megvárta, míg csend lett, és belekezdett az órába:

- Mint már tudják –a professzor halkan, szinte suttogva beszélt, bár így is mindenki hallhatta szavait, melyek tisztán, fenyegetÅen csengtek a terem falai közt –, Selma Gloom professzor vagyok. Bármily fiatalnak is tÅ±nök, tizenkilenc éve végeztem a Durmstrang Mágusintézetben. A következÅ évben, és talán tovább is, én fogom tanítani magukat a sötét varázslatok kivédésére.

- Nem lesz az olyan hosszú idÅ... –súgta Ron Harrynek.

- Ne gondolják, hogy nem hallok! –Gloom professzor jelentÅségteljesen Ronra nézett. –HajszínébÅl és szeplÅibÅl ítélve az egyik Weasley-csemetéhez lehet szerencsém –tette hozzá megevetÅ fintorral.

- Az elÅdje is csak egy Weasley-csemete volt –motyogta Ron sértÅdötten.

Gloom összehúzta szemeit, s gúnyos mosollyal csak annyit mondott:

- Meglátjuk.

Harry, bár próbált nem odanézni, szeme sarkából is látta, ahogy barátja fülig elvörösödött. Elfordította tekintetét. Észrevette, hogy Pansy Parkinson közel hajol a mellette ülÅ mardekáros lányhoz.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy még nem is tanított, egész ügyes! –olvasta le Harry a lány szájáról a szavakat.

Gloom odasétált a Pansy padjához és felemelte az egyik könyvét, közben bal kezével hófehér pálcájával játszadozott.

- Nos, talán nem említettem, de az iskola elvégzése után ott is tanítottam, Parkinson! –mondta és visszadobta a fekete borítású könyvet az asztalra. –Akkor talán folytassuk az órát egy rövid névsorolvasással!

A professzor sorra felolvasta a griffendéles és mardekáros neveket, s néha-néha felpillantott a pergamenbÅl, bár legtöbbször csak átfutó pillantást vetett a név tulajdonosára.

- Granger!

Hermione magabiztosan, mosolygósan felnyújtotta a kezét, amire a professzor olyan mélységesen megvetÅ és lenézÅ pillantással válaszolt, hogy a lány ijedten visszakapta azt.

A tanárnÅ az egyik név elÅtt megállt kicsit, nyelt egyet, majd kimondta:

- Longbottom!

Neville reszketve tette fel a kezét. Gloom vonásai megkeményedtek, lehunyta szemét, nyelt egyet, majd folytatta.

- Malfoy!

Gloom szemével végigmérte a tejfölszÅke fiút, pislogott, majd folytatta.

- Potter!

A tanárnÅ szeme kíváncsian felcsillant és fürkészÅ tekintetével az osztályt pásztázta. Harry lassan felnyújtotta a kezét. Gloom hunyorított, ajkába harapott, majd újra a pergamenre nézett.

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, ez mit jelenthet. Ötlete sem volt, mit gondol róla a tanárnÅ, mert arca semmilyen érzelemrÅl nem árulkodott. Ez Harryt nagyon zavarta, jobban örült volna annak is, ha a tanárnÅ utálja.

- Már tanultak a sötét lényekrÅl, az átkokról, és sok-sok ellenátkot is tanultak, de nem ismerik azt, amitÅl védekeznek –kezdte fejcsóválva, miután összecsavarta és letette a névsort. – Persze az órákon csak megismerkednek majd a fekete mágiával, használni nem fogják, egyelÅre. MielÅtt azonban elkezdenénk, lenne egy kérdésem önökhöz, pontosabban Seamus Finniganhez: Kérem, engem is tájékoztasson, hogy rögtön az elsÅ óráról, vagy csak a másodikról kellene „sírva kirohannom", mert errÅl még nem rendelkezem bÅvebb információkkal.

A diákok nevettek, de a tanárnÅre nézve rögtön abbahagyták. Fekete szemöldökeit magasra felhúzta, fejét kicsit hátrabillentve nézett a fiúra. Seamus elvörösödve meredt maga elé az asztalra.

- Finnigan büntetÅfeladatot kap –jegyezte meg keményen. – Jelentkezzen az óra után! Kezdjék el kijegyzetelni a Sötét ErÅk – Ismerjük meg ellenfelünket elsÅ fejezetét! Mindaddig csak a könyvet jegyzetelik majd az óráimon, amíg meg nem tanulnak viselkedni! Ha kell egész évben! Mire várnak még? Kezdjenek hozzá! És jó szórakozást...

A következÅ percekben izgatott lapozás, keresgélés zaja töltötte be a termet, majd csak a pennák percegése törte meg a csendet.

Gloom professzor írt valamit egy fekete borítású könyvecskébe, néha feltekintett és ellenÅrizte az osztályt, majd visszatért munkájához. Az óra vége elÅtt öt perccel felállt, és feladta a házi feladatot. Miközben a diákok a rengeteg feladat miatt háborogtak, Seamus Finnigan lemondóan lépett a tanári asztalhoz. Harry és barátai már a Nagyteremben ebédjüket fogyasztották, mikor a fiú megérkezett.

- Öt pergamen! Öt pergamen a FÅbenjáró Átkokról! –mondta a fiú és könyveit lecsapva leült Dean Thomas mellé.

- Még Piton sem adott soha ennyi büntetÅfeladatot! –mondta sötéten Harry. –Pedig neki van benne gyakorlata!

- Nem is hallhatta, amit mondok! –mondta Ron. –Nem hittem volna, hogy lesz még egy tanár, akit legalább annyira utálok, mint Pitont!

- De Piton legalább nem gondolatolvasó! –fÅ±zte tovább Harry.

- Ugyan fiúk! Csak mert nem olyan gyengekezÅ±, mint ahogy ti gondoltátok, még nem lenne rossz tanár, de ahogy a diákjaival bánik... Ha Gemeni is ilyen lesz... Bele sem merek gondolni!

- Hát attól nem lesz kedves, ha tÅle is majdnem elkésünk! Induljunk, mert még azon kapjuk magunkat, hogy mi is több oldalas esszéket írunk valamirÅl, mondjuk az 1792-es Koboldlázadásról! –mondta borzongva Harry.

- Jaj, ne is mondd! –mondta Ron, és sietve felkapta könyveit.

A nagyteremben már alig volt néhány tanuló, mindenki elindult az órájára, mikor a három jó barát kilépett ajtaján, s átvágva az elÅcsarnokon elindult Gemeni professzor tanterme felé. A második emeleten járva hangos vihogást és kacarászást hallottak. Harry hátrafordult, és úgy érezte, mintha jeges vizet zúdítottak volna rá: Hóborc bukfencezett át rajta.

- Lám, lám! Csúnya, rosszcsont diákok a folyosón!

A kopogószellem idegesítÅen vihogott, s közben körbetáncolta hármójukat.

- Menj innen, Hóborc! El fogunk késni! –kiabálta Hermione a szellemnek, de az csak nevetett rajta. –Nem hallod? Menj innen! Én prefektus vagyok! Menj innen, vagy szólok a Véres Bárónak!

Erre a szellem megborzongott, és eltÅ±nt egy poros lovagi páncélban.

- Kíváncsi vagyok –kezdte Harry, miközben tovább lépkedtek a folyosó hideg kövén -, miért fél ennyire Hóborc a Bárótól.

- Lehet, hogy a talárján az Hóborc vére... Senki sem tudja, hogy halt meg... –játszott el a gondolattal Ron.

Befordultak az átjáró végén arra a folyosóra, ahol a mágiatörténet terem volt. A folyosón azonban nem voltak diákok, csak lépteik hangját visszhangozták a falak. Odaszaladtak a teremhez, Hermione bekopogott és benyitott. Gemeni professzor az asztalon ült, hosszú, fekete talárja lelógott a földig, kezében könyvet és pennát tartott. Sötét haja alól halványzöld szemei kíváncsian villantak a késÅkre.

Hermione megállt az ajtóban, és ujjait szégyenlÅsen tördelve belekezdett a magyarázkodásba.

- Öhm... Professzor úr... Elnézést kérünk... Hóborc feltartott minket... és...

- Ugyan, hagyd csak! Az a fÅ, hogy itt vagytok, még semmi lényegesrÅl nem maradtatok le, de azért legközelebb induljatok kicsit hamarabb, hogy még Hóborc se akadályozhasson meg abban titeket, hogy idÅben érkezetek az órámra... Gyerünk! Gyerünk! Üljetek le! Ti vagytok Hermione Granger, Harry Potter és Ronald Weasley, ha nem tévedek.

- Igen –válaszolt Hermione tisztelettudóan mindhármuk helyett, majd helyet foglaltak az egyik asztalnál.

- Hogy azok is csatlakozhassanak hozzánk –folytatta óráját Gemeni professzor -, akik késve érkeztek, a Roxfort alapításáról volt szó. Beszélgetésünkben addig jutottunk, hogy iskolánkat körülbelül ezer éve alapította a kor négy legnagyobb mágusa: Hollóhát Hedvig, Hugrabug Helga, Griffendél Godrik és Mardekár Malazár.

(Hermione látszólag nagyon mérges volt, hogy ennyi remek pontszerzési lehetÅségrÅl maradt le.)

- Akkor legelÅször is foglalkozzunk kicsit részletesebben Hollóhát Hedvig életével. Kérem, jegyzeteljék le a fontosabb eseményeket! Lássunk is hozzá! Nos, ki tudja, hol élt Hollóhát? Granger kisasszony!

- A Loch Ness tó partján.

- Pontosan. Hollóhát 950. körül született a Loch Ness tó mellet, erre különbözÅ írásos dokumentációkból következtethetünk. Életében a Loch Ness-i szörnyet tanulmányozta, amitÅl a mugli emberek már akkor is rettegtek, így nem igen akadályozták munkáját.

- Ki tudja, ez után mi történt? Granger kisasszony?

- Hollóhát összebarátkozott a tó „szörnyével".

- Pontosan. A negyvenes éveiben járó Hollóhátnak sikerült összebarátkoznia Nessivel, így ki tudta deríteni, hogy egy félénk Kelpi riogatja a Skót-felföld varázstalan lakóit. Felfedezésének köszönhetÅen találkozott Griffendél Godrikkal, s késÅbb Mardekárral és Hugrabuggal is, akikkel közös elhatározásból azt a szent célt tÅ±zték ki maguk elé, hogy megalapítják a Roxfortot.

- KönnyÅ± kérdés: kikben látta a legnagyobb lehetÅségeket Hollóhát?

Harry magán is meglepÅdött, hogy felnyújtotta kezét.

- Akiket értelmesnek... mármint értelmesebbnek talált –javította ki gyorsan saját magát: ez úgy hangzott volna, mintha a többi házba, a Griffendélbe is a gyenge elméjÅ±eket válogatnák, (bár a fiú szerint ez a Mardekárra igaz lett volna).

- Pontosan. Hollóhát azokat a mágustanoncokat gyÅ±jtötte maga köré, akiket kifejezetten eszesnek vélt. Évekig tanította a diákokat a kis faházban, amibÅl a Roxfort kinÅtte magát, s melynek alapjaira késÅbb a kastélyt építették, de ez már egy másik történet.

Gemeni professzor az asztalon álló homokórára pillantott.

- Ó, hogy repül az idÅ! A következÅ órákon részletesebben is foglalkozunk Hollóháttal és életútjával, majd Griffendél Godrik következik... Nem, nem, inkább Hugrabug Helga, nem szeretném, ha lankadna a figyelem, hiszen számotokra gondolom Griffendél a legérdekesebb. Addig is foglaljátok össze, amit a mai órán tanultunk!

- Ez százszor jobb volt, mint Binns órái! –mondta Hermione, mikor már Flitwick tanterme elÅtt álldogáltak.

MegkezdÅdött a bÅ±bájtan óra. Az apró Flitwick professzor szokásos könyvrakásán állva névsorolvasást tartott.

- Finnigan, Seamus!

- Itt vagyok!

- Granger, Hermione!

- Jelen!

És így tovább, egészen az L betÅ±ig, mikor is:

- Longbottom, Neville! Longbottom! Longbottom! Griffendélesek, hol van Neville Longbottom?

Senki nem tudott választ adni a kérdésre, még a mindig precíz és pontos Hermione sem, (bár ez az információ nyilvánvalóan nem szerepelhetett hÅn szeretett könyveiben).

- Mikor láttátok utoljára? Az elÅzÅ órán még ott volt?

- Mágiatörténeten még velünk volt! –mondta készségesen Harry.

- Az elÅcsarnokban elszökött a varangya, az öreg Trevor! –mondta Dean lelkesen. – Lehet, hogy még mindig keresi!

- Én nem keresném! –súgta Ron Harrynek.

- Az lehetetlen! Már húsz perce itt kellene lennie –vetette el Dean Thomas ötletét Flitwick.

Kopogtattak az ajtón és benyitott Gloom professzor.

- Elnézést, professzor úr, kérem, jöjjön velem. Neville Longbottomot valaki bezárta a seprÅ±tárolóba és az ellenÅrzÅ bÅ±báj miatt nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a fiúnak nem esne baja, ha erÅszakosabb varázslattal próbálkoznék –a professzor elfordult, talán egy mosolyt rejtett el ezzel, mindenesetre látszott rajta, nagyon szórakoztatja az eset.

- Azonnal. Gyerekek, sajnos ma elmarad az óránk emiatt a baleset miatt, de semmi baj, majd pénteken bepótoljuk a lemaradást! Addig is olvasgassátok a könyvet, nem fog ártani! Pénteken találkozunk.

Flitwick és Gloom sietve távoztak, ami elég komikus látványt nyújtott: Flitwick jóval alacsonyabb volt a nagy átlagnál, s a magasnak mondható Gloom derekáig sem ért.

- Szegény Neville! –mondta Hermione, miközben a folyosón léptettek. –Ki zárhatta be?

- Nekem van egy ötletem... –szólt sötéten Harry.

- Kire tippelsz? –érdeklÅdött Hermione.

- Hermione, hány olyan embert ismersz, akinek az szórakozás, ha szegény Nevillet bezárja a seprÅ±tárolóba? –kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Ron.

- Malfoy –mondta magától értetÅdÅen Hermione. –Szappanbuborék!

A Kövér Dáma portréja felcsapódott, utat engedve a három griffendélesnek. A Griffendél klubhelyiségében nagy volt a nyüzsgés, mindenki ott volt, aki épp nem valamelyik óráján tartózkodott. Szinte minden asztal körül, minden pamlagon, a kandalló párkányán, mindenhol diákok ültek. Harry még életében nem látott ilyet: az összes kéz könyvet markolt. Egy-két diák felállt, a hirdetÅtáblához lépett, majd sietve visszaült tanulni. Harry és barátai is elolvasták a kitÅ±zött pergament.

_A Diákok Figyelmébe!_

_Ahogy az évnyitón megtudták, mivel nem tudjuk biztosítani az összes diák biztonságát Roxmortsban, ezért nem mehetnek le mindannyian a varázslófaluba, csak ötven diák. A legjobb tanulmányi eredményt elérÅ diákok juthatnak le a faluba, tehát azok, akik a legtöbb ponttal gazdagítják házukat október 30-ig. A kirándulás Hallowe'en napján lesz. _

_Kérem azokat a diákokat, akik esélyesnek tartják magukat bekerülni az elsÅ ötven közé, idÅben kérjenek engedélyt szüleiktÅl, gyámjaiktól! _

_Minerva McGalagony_

_Mb. igazgató_

- Én úgysem jutok le! –mondta lemondóan Ron.

- Ha nem tanulsz, akkor nem –válaszolt csípÅsen Hermione. –Engedélyt kellene kérni, ha lemehetnénk, akkor ne ez akadályozza meg, azon kívül Siriusnak jobb minél elÅbb írni, ki tudja, hol van épp?

Harry bólintott, elÅhúzott egy üres pergament, tintát, pennát, és hozzáfogott a levél megírásához.

_Kedves Szipák!_

_Itt minden rendben, bár az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár még Pitonnál is rosszabb._

_Hallowe'enkor az addig ötven legjobb tanulmányi eredményt elérÅ diák lemehet Roxmortsba tanári felügyelettel. Szeretnék én is lemenni, de ehhez szükségem van az engedélyedre. _

_Remélem jól, vagy és hamarosan látjuk egymást!_

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Harry_

_Ui.: Üdvözlöm CsikócsÅrt!ï _

- Kész! –Harry végigolvasta mÅ±vét. – Megírtátok?

- Én meg, még Ginnyt megkérdezem, elküldte e már az övét... Hermione? Hermione!

A lány távolba révedÅ tekintettel bámult ki az ablakon.

- Hermione! Hermione merre jársz?

- Öhm, tessék? Bocsánat, nem figyeltem.

- Hermione, jól érzed magad? –kérdezte Ron.

- Igen, persze, csak kicsit elkalandoztam. Mit kérdeztetek?

- Hogy megírtad-e már a levelet a szüleidnek? –ismételte a kérdést Harry.

A fiú a pergamenre tekintett, amit a lány a kezében tartott. A papír üres volt.

- Holnap megírom. Fáradt vagyok, azt hiszem, lefekszem! Jó éjt! –mondta és felszaladt a lányok hálószobáihoz vezetÅ lépcsÅn.

- Mi lett vele? –kérdezte Ron.

Harry csak vállat vont.

- Ginny, írtál már anyáéknak? –kiabált át Ron a klubhelyiségen.

Ginny felállt és odament a két fiúhoz.

- Még nem, és te elküldted?

- Nem, ha ideadod, felviszem a bagolyházba, egy bagoly hazaviheti mindkettÅt.

- Oké –mondta a lány, és egy nyitott pergamenborítékot nyújtott bátyjának.

Ron bele tette a saját levelét.

- Most vigyük fel a bagolyházba? –fordult Harryhez.

- Minél hamarabb, annál jobb!

A két fiú hosszú, sötétségbe burkolózó folyosókon, gyéren világított csigalépcsÅkön és rejtekajtókon át eljutott a kastély legmagasabb pontján elhelyezkedÅ bagolyházba. Amint beléptek a sötét helyiségbe, ezer és ezer sárgán világító szempár tapadt rájuk. A hatalmas ablakokon keresztül látszott az ég, melyen halványan világítottak a csillagok. Telihold volt, de a sárga korongot felhÅ takarta. Harry a sötétben is látta a hosszú rudakon üldögélÅ baglyokat. Szárnysuhogás hallatszott, majd Hedvig kedvesen belecsípett a vállába.

- Szervusz! –suttogta Harry és végigsimított baglya puha tollain.

- Pulipinty! –hívta madarát Ron, mire a lelkes kis postás olyan lendülettel ugrott le az egyik rúdról, hogy nem tudott megállni gazdája elÅtt, arcon csapva Åt.

- Puli!

Amint Ronnak is sikerült rákötnie a küldeményt az izgága kis postás lábára, Hedvig és Pulipinty azonnal szárnyra kapott és eltÅ±nt a sötét éjszakában.

Nyikorgás, majd ajtócsapódás hallatszott, mely Harryt az unokaöccse, Dudley Dursley horrorfilmjeibÅl kiszÅ±rÅdÅ hangokra emlékeztette.

- Weasley, Potter... –hallatszott egy vészjósló, suttogó, rideg, fagyos hang a sötétbÅl.

- Ááááh! –ordított Ron és Harry egyszerre.

- Lumos! –hangja fenyegetÅen visszhangzott a nedves falak közt.

Harryt elvakította a világosság. Kezét a szeme elé tartotta, és egy magas nÅalakot pillantott meg.

- A két jómadár! Semmibe veszik a kijárási tilalmat?

Az alak messzebb tartotta tÅlük pálcáját, és Harry végre felismerte, nem egy horrorfilmbÅl szökött gyilkos volt, csak Gloom professzor, bár a két fiúnak Å is épp elég nagy fenyegetést jelentett, hiszen a tilosban jártak, ahogy arra a professzor is volt olyan kedves, és felhívta figyelmüket.

- Ez bizony még rengeteg pontjába kerülhet a Griffendélnek! Ha már ilyen _bátrak_... –nevetett, de hangjában nem volt semmi örömteli, majd folytatta. –Mit keresnek itt?

- Öhm... Engedélyt kellett kérnem a szüleimtÅl –mondta Ron.

- Éjfélkor? Jobb idÅpontot nyílván nem talált. És Potter?

- Nekem is.

- Ha nem tévedek, a mugli rokonai már harmadikos korában sem adták meg az engedélyt, hogy lemehessen Roxmortsba. Ráadásul az a fehér bagoly egész nyáron a Roxfortban volt, nem tartja a muglikkal a kapcsolatot. Kinek írt?

- Hát... öhm... Úgy gondoltam, megpróbálom, hátha mégis megadják az engedélyt... –Harry úgy érezte, a tanárnÅ _tudja,_ hogy hazudik.

Gloom professzor felhúzta amúgy is magasan futó szemöldökét.

- Visszakísérem magukat a klubhelyiségükbe, mielÅtt még valaki más is megtalálja magukat... Indulás!

Harry és Ron abban reménykedve, hogy a professzor talán nem von le több száz pontot a súlyos kihágásért, sietve elindultak a kijárat felé.

- Potter! –a tanárnÅ fehér fénnyel világító pálcájának fénye egy vízszerÅ± anyagból szÅtt köpenyre esett. –Ezt ne hagyja itt.

Harry odaugrott a Láthatatlanná TévÅ Köpönyeg mellé és talárja alá rejtette.

A kastély feszült, szinte várakozásteljes csöndbe burkolózott. Ahogy végighaladtak a kihalt folyosókon nem hallottak mást, csak Gloom professzor cipÅinek ütemes kopogását.

Mikor végre megérkeztek a Kövér Dámához, a professzor megszólalt.

- Most megúszták, de természetesen, ha legközelebb kihágáson kapom magukat, nem fog érdekelni, mily nemes szándék vezérelte magukat tettük végrehajtásakor. A Griffendél bizony sok-sok pontot fog veszteni miatta! Ehhez tartsák magukat! És Potter! Ne keresse a bajt...

Gloom úgy nézett Harryre, mintha a fiú valamilyen veszélyes kaszkadÅrmutatványt akarna végrehajtani, mely legnagyobb valószínÅ±ség szerint az életébe kerül. Azonban a tanárnÅ szemében ott csillogott valami különös fény, Harry nem tudta eldönteni, mit jelenthet. Biztos volt benne, hogy a professzor valóban aggódik az életéért, mégis, valami mást is látott a zöld szempárban, amit nem tudott értelmezni. Harry óvatosan bólintott. Gloom hátravetette fekete haját és elviharzott. Mikor elült lépteinek zaja, és talárja suhogása, Harry és Ron a Kövér Dáma rosszalló pillantásaival kísértetve beléptek a Griffendél-toronyba.

A klubhelyiség már szinte teljesen kiürült, csak néhány végzÅs tanuló ült itt-ott a karosszékekben könyvei fölé görnyedve. Valahol egy óra tizenkettÅt ütött. Mivel már Hermione sem volt ott, Harry és Ron felmentek a hálóterembe.

Harry lefeküdt az ágyára. FelidézÅdött benne a megérthetetlen pillantás. Hamarosan feladta a próbálkozást, hogy megértse a különös csillogást. S ahogy megszabadult a gondolattól, már aludt is, mit sem törÅdve a nyugtalanító eseményekkel, amik aznap a mágusvilágban történtek, s amikrÅl Å mit sem tudott...

38


	5. Álom és ébredés

Ötödik fejezet Álom és ébredés 

Egy sötét szobában állt álmában. Az egyetlen fényforrás a kandalló volt, melyben idÅnként fel-fellobbantak a lángok. A szobában egy sötét alak térdelt, arcának azt az oldalát, melyet megvilágított a tÅ±z kísérteties fénye, hosszú, szénfekete haja takarta el, melyen különbözÅ színekben játszott a ráesÅ halvány fény.

- Képes vagyok rá egyedül is –mondta kissé sértÅdötten mély hangján, de közben fejét alázatosan lehajtotta.

- Ebben biztos vagyok –hallatszott egy fagyos hang, s egy sötét alak bontakozott ki a sötétbÅl, a fény visszaverÅdött vörös szemein. – De te is tudod, milyen nehéz feladat ez, még számodra is... Mégis biztosabb, ha nem egyedül vagy... Nem attól tartok, hogy egyedül nem tudod végrehajtani a parancsot... Azért küldeném, hogy megvédjen _téged_.

- _Engem_? Megvédeni?

- Pontosan... Akaratodon kívül is túl sok fontos információt adhatnál ki, ha elfognának...

A nÅ nem válaszolt, csak lehajtotta fejét...

- Akkor sem akarom, hogy Å jöjjön... Inkább akadályoz, mint segít... –mondta hirtelen, s felkapta fejét.

- Nem rajtad múlik, ki megy –válaszolt élesen, s közelebb lépett a nÅhöz.

Ekkor azonban kinyílt az ajtó, s egy boszorkány lépett be, alakja sötéten rajzolódott ki, arca nem látszódott, meghajolt, majd feldúlt, kissé remegÅ hangon mondta:

- Juliet Lestrange... elfogták... újból.

Ekkor Harry kinyitotta szemét. Beletelt egy percbe, mire rájött, valójában mire is riadt fel. Kopogtattak az ablakon, Hedvig tért vissza Sirius válaszával. Felállt, vigyázva, hogy ne verje fel szobatársait az ablakhoz ment, és beengedte a baglyot.

Hedvig leírt egy tiszteletkört a szobában, majd ráült Harry kinyújtott karjára, s a lábára kötött pergamenborítékot mutatta. A fiú leoldotta a levelet, majd megsimogatta a fejét. Hedvig kedvesen megszorította a fiú karját, majd szárnyra kapott. Harry leült az ágyára és felbontotta a hófehér borítékot.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Ne haragudj, de nem adok engedélyt rá, hogy elhagyd a kastélyt, és ezzel kockára tedd az életed! Ha az összes tanár vigyázna is rád, neked a Roxfortban a legbiztonságosabb, akár ott van Dumbledore, akár nincs! Ne szökj ki! A saját biztonságod érdekében ne lépj ki a kastélyból! Maradj nyugton! Ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem szeged meg a kijárási tilalmat, bármi történjék is!!_

_Ki tanítja a sötét varázslatok kivédését? Van rajta kívül új tanárotok? Szeretném, ha minél hamarabb megírnád. Tudom, hogy Dumbledore nagyon óvatos volt, de nekem akkor is különös, hogy a három jelentkezÅ közül a végére csak Å maradt versenyben, Remus mesélte, de többet Å sem tudott róla. _

_Mostanában félelmetesen sok dolgom van, de megígérem, hogy a lehetÅ leghamarabb válaszolok!_

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Szipák_

_Ui.: Ne hagyd el a kastélyt! _

Harry bosszankodva vett elÅ egy tiszta pergamenlapot. Rendkívül dühítette, hogy keresztapja így aggódik érte, hogy úgy gondolja, nem tud vigyázni magára. Kíváncsi volt, mit dolgozik, de valószínÅ±sítette, úgysem írhatná le levélben. Megmártotta pennáját és megírta a választ keresztapja kérdéseire.

_Kedves Szipák!_

_Ígérem, nem szököm ki._

_Az sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár Selma Gloom, a Durmstrangban is tanított már, azt mondja „amíg meg nem tanulunk viselkedni", addig csak a könyvet másoljuk. A másik új Otto Gemeni, aki mágiatörténetet tanít, nagyon jó tanár, legalábbis eddig annak tÅ±nik._

_Remélem, jól vagy!_

_Harry_

- Mit csinálsz, Harry? –kérdezte Ron félálomban.

- Sirius nem enged le Roxmortsba.

- Nem enged le?! –Ron felpattant az ágyban.

- Olvasd! –mondta Harry, és barátja kezébe nyomta a levelet.

- Nem olyan nagy baj... –vigasztalta Ron. –Legalább ketten maradunk. Hermione biztos lemehet, én meg nem leszek a legjobb ötven diák közt.

Felöltöztek és lementek a Nagyterembe, ahol Hermione már az asztalnál ült.

- Jó reggelt! –köszönt a lány.

- Jó reggelt! Megírtad a levelet a szüleidnek?

- Igen, Harry. Reggeli után menjünk fel a bagolyházba!

- Biztos? Mi van, ha megint ott lesz Gloom? –aggodalmaskodott Ron.

- Hogy érted, hogy _megint_? –Hermione gyanakvó pillantásokat vetett a két fiúra.

- Tegnap, mikor te elmentél aludni, Ronnal felvittük a leveleket a bagolyházba.

- Este?! De kijárási tilalom van!

- Nem jutott eszünkbe –magyarázkodott Ron.

- Szóval elrepült a két bagoly...

-... és Gloom hátulról ránk támadt!

- Csak visszakísért minket a klubhelyiségbe, és még pontot sem vont le!

- Te még véded? –csattant fel Ron.

- Nyugalom, fiúk! Ezen ne veszekedjetek!

Úgy döntöttek, reggeli elÅtt felszaladnak a bagolyházba, feladni a leveleket, nem akartak késlekedni vele.

- Szervusz Gréta! –Hermione vállára egy fekete bagoly szállt. – Tessék! Köszönöm! –azzal az iskolai bagoly kiröppent az ablakon.

Harry odaadta az újabb Siriusnak szóló levelet Hedvignek. Puli is odaröppent gazdájához, de a lelkes kis postásnak csalódnia kellett: számára nem volt küldemény, így szomorúan visszaült a legalsó rúdra.

A három jó barát visszament a nagyterembe befejezni reggelijüket. Harry épp egy lekváros pirítóssal vívott ádáz küzdelmet, mikor baglyok röpültek be a terem ablakain. Ron kapott egy levelet otthonról, egy macskabagoly pedig Hermione zabkásájába dobta bele a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát.

- Semmi érdekes... –mondta.

- Ez nem igaz! –szólalt meg Ron. –Én sem kaptam engedélyt! Apa azt mondja, nem biztonságos elhagyni a kastélyt... Érdekes, Sirius is ezt mondta...

- Remélem, én kapok engedélyt, bár egyedül lemenni Roxmortsba...

- Milyen órák lesznek ma? –kérdezte Harry.

- Számmisztika, Átváltoztatástan, Legendás Lények Gondozása és Csillagászat –olvasta fel Ron az órarendet.

- De hát... –kezdte Hermione. –Ma nem dupla Gyógynövénytan és két Bájitaltan van?

- Az szerda, Hermione! Ma kedd van! –mondta Ron.

- Hopsz! Fel kell mennem a könyveimért. Induljatok el, nehogy elkéssetek miattam, Vektor professzor mérges lenne! Mi lesz, ha kiderül, hogy nem készültem? Az órán találkozunk, foglaljatok nekem helyet!

Harry és Ron sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, ez volt az év elsÅ számmisztika órája, tehát semmit nem kellet készülniük rá, de már maga a tény, hogy Hermione nem tudja milyen nap volt, is elég megdöbbentÅen hatott rájuk.

Az órán semmi említésre méltó nem történt, Hermione kései érkezésén kívül, legalábbis addig, míg Harry oda tudott figyelni. Ez volt a legunalmasabb óra, most, hogy nem Binns professzor tartotta a Mágiatörténetet.

McGalagony átváltoztatástan óráján gumilabdából kellett papagájt varázsolniuk, illetve csak kellett volna, mert Nevillenek például nem sikerült változtatást eszközölnie a labdán, a Ron papagája pöttyös volt és piros, a Harryé kissé gömbölyded, de még a Hermione madara is visszapattant a falról...

Ebéd után a hatodéves griffendélesek, Harry Åszinte sajnálatára a mardekárosok kíséretében levonultak a parkba, ahol a Tiltott Rengeteg fái alatt állt Hagrid kunyhója. Harry már nagyon várta a találkozást a vadÅrrel, akit az évnyitó vacsorán nem látott. Kíváncsi volt, vajon az idén milyen izgalmas lényekkel próbálja majd kivívni a diákok csodálatát. Attól azonban tartott, hogy Malfoy beleköt a lényekbe, vagy Hagridba, amit sohasem mulasztott volna el...

A vadÅrlak elÅtt azonban nem a jószívÅ± félóriás várta a tanulókat, hanem egy túlságosan is sokat látott alak, Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra, amint megpillantotta: Gloom professzor.

- Diákok! –szólt. –Bizonytalan ideig a Legendás Lények Gondozása tantárgy tanítása szünetel, hacsak nem akarják, hogy én tartsam meg az órákat...

A mardekárosok örömujjongásban törtek ki, de néhány griffendéles arcán a csalódottság tükrözÅdött.

- Mi történt Hagriddal? –kérdezte Harry.

- Ne kérdezÅsködjön, Potter! –válaszolt a professzor. –Nem tartozik magára.

- De igenis rám tartozik! Hagrid a barátom!

- Potter, fékezze magát! – figyelmeztette a professzor, s arcán tükrözÅdött, teljesen idegen tÅle, hogy valaki ennyire aggódhat valakiért. – Biztosíthatom, Hagridnak nem esett baja.

- De hol van?

- Potter, figyelmeztetem...! –mondta, majd az osztályhoz fordult. –Felszabaduló idejüket használják ésszerÅ± dolgokra! Tanuljanak, menjenek a könyvtárba, készüljenek a következÅ óráikra, és senki ne lábatlankodjon a folyosókon! Most pedig mindenki menjen a kastélyba, ne felejtsék el, továbbra is kijárási tilalom van! Indulás vissza! Gyorsan! Igyekezzenek, ne maradjanak le!

- Potter, szentelne némi figyelmet esetleg annak, amit készít, vagy bokros teendÅi megakadályozzák abban, hogy odafigyeljen az ÉlÅ Halál Eszenciája ellenmérgének hozzávalóira? –kérdezte Piton mézesmázos hangján másnap délután bájitaltan órán, mikor Harry épp a tankönyvébÅl hasított le egy vastag csíkot.

A táskájában lapuló aznapi Reggeli Próféta egyik cikkén törte a fejét:

Juliet Lestrange újra Azkabanban

Juliet Lestrange egy azon rabok közül, akik ez év júniusában szöktek meg a börtönszigetrÅl. Mrs Lestrange-t tizennégy éve találták bÅ±nösnek az Imperius-átok használata és gyilkosság vádjában. Mivel megtagadott mindenféle együttmÅ±ködést a hatóságokkal, s nem volt hajlandó bÅ±ntársainak nevét felsorolni, a Mágiaügyi Törvényszék id. Bartemius Kupor vezetésével huszonnyolc év börtönbüntetésre ítélte.

De igazából nem is ez volt, ami aggasztotta. Álmában nem látta a nÅ arcát, akihez Voldemort beszélt, de a hangja kísértetiesen emlékeztette Gloom professzoréra, igaz, csak mert neki is mély hangja volt, már amennyire vissza tudott emlékezni rá.

Barátainak nem számolt be a különös álomról, de ez a cikk biztosította róla, hogy megint a valóságot látta, s ez egyre jobban aggasztotta.

- „Hogy Gloom halálfaló lenne?" –gyötrÅdött.

Biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore megbizonyosodott ártatlanságában.

- „Talán tényleg halálfaló, legalábbis volt, mint Piton, de Dumbledorenak kémkedik..."

Azonban ez már tényleg csak saját fantáziájának terméke volt, s egy percig sem hitt benne, hogy valóság. Olyan kevés információ állt rendelkezésére, hogy abból nem csak lehetetlen lett volna messzemenÅ következtetéseket levonni, de teljesen felesleges is.

Szinte semmit nem tudott Gloomról, s így könnyÅ± volt bármit rámondani. Hasonlóképp gyanúsították Pitont is elsÅéves korukban, bár annak volt némi alapja. Most azonban biztosan tudta, a sötétben tapogatózik.

- Tíz pont a GriffendéltÅl! –mondta Piton, és elsétált a fiú asztala mellett. –Kezdjék el a hozzávalók összekeverését! Potter, igyekezzen! Longbottom, öt szalamandrafarok pontosan elég bele! Óvatosan a furunkulával! Weasley, csak egy patkányfogat...!

Egy pukkanás és Ron fÅzete a falakon, a környéken dolgozó diákok és Piton talárján landolt.

- Weasley! –Harry attól tartott, hogy Piton gyíkká változtatja barátját. Egy pillanatra komolyan megijedt, mikor a tanár felemelte pálcáját, de mint kiderült, csak megtisztította a falakat és a talárokat. –Weasley büntetÅfeladatot kap, és levonok negyven pontot a GriffendéltÅl!

- Vezet a Mardekár! –súgta Hermione Harrynek.

- Granger, talán segíteni akar Weasleynek a feladatában?

- Nem, professzor úr.

- Potter, idén a Griffendél elveszti a pontversenyt! –hallott Harry a háta mögül egy lassú, vontatott, kétségtelenül kárörvendÅ hangot.

- Ne reménykedj, Malfoy! Ha nem mi gyÅzünk, a Mardekár akkor sem nyer! –válaszolt Harry, de szavai több önbizalmat sugároztak, mint amennyit szívében érzett.

- Ahogy gondolod Potter! Majd év végén kiderül!

- A Mardekár idén is csak második lesz! –sziszegte Harry, inkább magának bizonygatva, mint Malfoynak, és persze csak azért, hogy övé legyen az utolsó szó.

- Potter, csendet!

Harry az óra hátralevÅ részében nem beszélgetett senkivel. Csodálatos módon a bájitala olyan színÅ± lett, mint Hermione fÅzete, így Piton nem vonhatott le újabb pontokat a GriffendéltÅl, bár biztos volt benne hogy csak látszatra egyformák...

39


	6. Pánik

Hatodik fejezet

Pánik

Teltek, múltak a napok. Beköszöntött az október. A park fái sárgás színbe öltöztek. SÅ±rÅ± köd szállt a kastély környékére, mely nem akart feloszlani, és éjjel-nappal kövér cseppek verték az iskola ablakait. A tó megáradt, a viharos erejÅ± szél hatalmasra korbácsolta az acélszürke hullámokat. Harry gyakran nézte, ahogy a szél tépte-szaggatta a fákat, és dobálta az elázott, színes faleveleket.

Ilyenkor nagyon örült, hogy a kastélyban lehet. A klubhelyiség kandallójában mindig vidáman pattogott a tÅ±z. A hetek óta tartó esÅzések nem vették el a diákok kedvét a Roxmortsi kirándulástól, és minden este könyveiket bújva üldögéltek a kandalló körül. Harrynek egyre jobban hiányzott a kviddics, a varázslók sportja. TÅ±zvilláma az ágy alatt feküdt. IdÅnként elÅvette és kifényesítette, de a kijárási tilalom miatt nem repülhetett rajta.

Egy hétfÅi nap a szokásos módon kezdÅdött. Harry felébredt, felöltözött, kirángatta Ront az ágyból, lement a nagyterembe, ahol Hermione egy vaskos könyvet olvasott.

- Már megint Gloommal lesz óránk! –nyávogott Ron. – Az a nÅ nem normális! Két sor hiányzott az öt tekercs pergamenbÅl, és nem fogadta el! És még volt képe még három tekercset kérni hozzá!

- De Ron, legalább fél tekercs hiányzott, ráadásul túl nagy betÅ±kkel írtad! –mondta Hermione.

- Mindegy. De suttogva tartja az óráit, és ha valaki meg mer szólalni, leordítja! Ráadásul Anabell Malfoy a kedvenc diákja!

- És ezt mégis ki mondta, tisztelt Jólértesült úr?

- Seamus Finnigan!

- Seamus Finnigan legalább olyan pletykás, mint Pansy Parkinson!

Ron már válaszra nyitotta száját, de Harry jobbnak látta félbeszakítani barátai vitáját, mielÅtt egymásnak esnek.

- Szerintetek hol van Hagrid? –tette fel Harry a kérdést, ami már hetek óta foglalkoztatta.

- Biztosan Dumbledorenak segít –adta meg a kézenfekvÅ magyarázatot Hermione, visszatért könyvéhez, s válasz közben fel sem pillantott belÅle.

Ebben a pillanatban sok-sok bagoly röppent be a terembe. Hermione aznap is megkapta a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát. A lány felkapta az újságot és elolvasta a vezércikket.

- Ez... Ez... Ez nem lehet igaz! –dadogta.

- Mi történt, Rita Vitrol újra elÅásta a pulicerpennát? –gúnyolódott Ron.

- Olvassátok!

Harry és Ron maguk elé húzták a lapot, és ketten egyszerre olvasták a fÅoldalt, Hermione pedig fejjel lefelé próbálkozott.

**Dumbledore eltÅ±nt! **

Albus Dumbledoret utoljára egy hónapja látták egy London közeli kisvárosban, azóta nem adott hírt magáról. A Mágustörvénykönyv 104./25. törvénye szerint valamely nagykorú boszorkányt vagy varázslót egy hónap távollét után – mely idÅ alatt senki nem látta és életjelet sem adott magáról – lehet eltÅ±ntnek nyilvánítani. A 104./26. Törvény szerint Dumbledoret egy hónapig keresik, illetve további (kivételesen fontos személyeknél alkalmazandó) még egy hónapig. A második hónap lejárta után elhunytnak nyilvánítják.

„Dumbledore szándékosan tartózkodik ismeretlen helyen, megpróbál fejetlenséget teremteni abban a világban, amit mi tizenöt év alatt felépítetünk" –nyilatkozta lapunknak Cornelius Caramel Mágiaügyi Miniszter. „Dumbledore csupán nem tudja elviselni, hogy már nem rettegnek az emberek TudjukkitÅl, s így nincs kiemelt szerepe a mágusok világában".

A Miniszter úr biztosította lapunkat arról, hogy semmilyen veszély nem fenyeget. Kérdésünkre, hogy mi az oka az utóbbi hónapok személycseréinek a Minisztériumban, Mr Caramel azt a választ adta, hogy bizonyos mágusok túl hiszékenyek, elhitték Dumbledore hazugságait a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérésérÅl, s neki az igazán fontos kérdésekben való döntéshez nincs szüksége olyanokra, akik csak hátráltatják a munkát a folytonos pánikkeltéssel.

Mindenesetre a Miniszter úr biztosította lapunkat, mindent megtesznek, hogy megtalálják Dumbledoret.

- Dumbledore eltÅ±nt? –kérdezte Harry végigjátszva magában a következményeket. Megborzongott. –Ha Dumbledoreral történt valami...

-... akkor te sem vagy biztonságban, Harry, senki sincs biztonságban! –Hermione ijedt szemeivel nézett Harryre, és letette az asztalra könyvét.

A diákok közt futótÅ±zként terjedt a hír. A terembÅl ilyen, s ehhez hasonló mondatfoszlányok hallatszottak:

- Hallottad...?

- Igen... Dumbledore...

- Elvesztünk...

- Ez borzalmas...

- És... Tudodki...?

Harry a tanárok felé fordult. A kis Flitwick professzor kézében tartotta a Reggeli Prófétát és idegesen hol jobbra, hol ballra fordult. Gloom kitartóan bámulta a felhÅs eget tükrözÅ mennyezetet, de arca, mint mindig, most sem árult el érzelmeket. Bimba idegesen tördelte kezét és rántottáját figyelte, mintha az bármelyik pillanatban rá támadhatna. Gemeni leginkább mérges volt, míg Vektor professzoron a félelem látszott.

Kinyílt a nagyterem ajtaja és McGalagony lépett be rajta. Haja kócos volt, talárját csak a vállára dobta. A tanácstalan szemek rászegezÅdtek. A teremben néma csend lett.

Harry végigtekintett diáktársain, de a látvány nem nyugtatta meg, sÅt. Bár közülük sokan nem is éltek akkor, vagy nem emlékezhettek arra az idÅre, mikor Voldemort hatalma csúcsán állt, mindannyian hallottak történeteket errÅl az idÅrÅl. Azok, akik mugli családból származtak, diáktársaiktól értesültek a tizenöt évvel ezelÅtt történt eseményekrÅl. Ezek a történetek inkább rémtörténetek voltak, amik mind azt mondták el, hogy félelemben és rettegésben élt mindenki, legyen mugli, varázsló vagy boszorkány.

A tanulók közt voltak, elsÅsorban a kisebbek, akik a félelemtÅl reszketve várták McGalagony szavait, akik a kétségbeeséstÅl megkövülten, üveges szemmel bámultak a semmibe, miközben ajkuk hangtalan szavakat formált: mi lesz velünk? A prefektusok és a felsÅbb évesek próbálták nyugtatni a kisebbeket. Néhány diákon, akik elsÅsorban a Mardekár asztalánál ültek, nem látszott sem félelem, sem kétségbeesés, csupán elgondolkoztatta Åket a hír. Ezek közt a tanulók közt volt Draco Malfoy is...

- Kérem, Årizzék meg nyugalmukat! –sietett megnyugtatni a diákokat McGalagony. –Mindenki haladéktalanul menjen a háza klubhelyiségébe és maradjon ott további utasításig! A házvezetÅk hamarosan felmennek a klubhelyiségbe és tájékoztatják önöket a teendÅkrÅl! Kérem a prefektusokat, gondoskodjanak róla, hogy mindenki a klubhelyiségben maradjon!

Hermione felállt és a többi prefektussal együtt elkezdte a lépcsÅ felé terelni a diáksereget.

- Griffendélesek! –a lányon nem látszott félelem, de hangja remegett.

Harry még életében nem tapasztalt ilyen gyászos hangulatot a Griffendél klubhelyiségében. Mindenki tudta, mi lesz, ha Voldemort újra hatalomra kerül, ugyanaz, mint évekkel ezelÅtt: a mágusok féltek kimenni az utcákra, rettegtek attól, hogy az otthonuk felett lebeg majd a Sötét Jegy, ami biztosan jelzi, mit találnak majd odabent a házban, féltek az idegenektÅl és egymástól is...

Ekkor mind arra gondoltak, hogy valami történt Dumbledoreral, hogy talán a legrosszabb történt szeretett igazgatójukkal, az egyetlen mágussal, akivel még Voldemort sem mert ujjat húzni, talán mostanáig. Ha félelmük beigazolódik, már senki nem lesz, aki megállíthatná a feketemágust, s így legszörnyÅ±bb rémálmuk válhat valóra: Voldemort újra régi fényében tündököl majd, s hatalma legyÅzhetetlenebb lesz, mint valaha. A diákok közt voltak, akik ezeket a következményeket fel sem tudták igazából fogni, de azt Åk is érezték, borzalmas jövÅ vár mindenkire, ha félelmük valóra válik.

- Mind meghalunk! –tört ki zokogva egy másodéves lány.

- Nyugodj meg –csitította egy fiú, akinek talárján az iskola elsÅket megilletÅ jelvény csillogott. –Lehet, hogy holnap megtalálják Dumbledoret, és kiderül, hogy csak fordítva tartotta a térképet, vagy az is lehet, hogy szándékosan tesz úgy, mintha eltÅ±nt volna.

- Reméljük! –mondta kórusban néhány griffendéles.

Már egy óra, vagy talán hosszabb idÅ is eltelt azóta, hogy Harry elolvasta cikket, mikor McGalagony belépett a portrélyukon.

- Kérek mindenkit, hogy menjen le a nagyterembe. Pánikra továbbra sincs semmi ok! Biztonságban vagyunk.

Mikor a griffendélesek leültek asztalukhoz, már a hugrabugosok és hollóhátasok az asztaluknál ültek, és hamarosan megérkeztek a mardekárosok is. Nemsokára Piton és McGalagony is megjelent néhány másik tanár társaságában.

- A Minisztériumból érkezett levél a következÅket tartalmazza: –kezdte a levél felolvasását McGalagony – Dumbledore eltÅ±nése pánikkeltésre adhat okot, de szeretném nyomatékosítani, erre semmi szükség! A tanárok továbbra is tartsák meg óráikat a szokásos tanmenet szerint! Ismétlem, pánikra semmi ok! Tudjukki nem kerülhet újra hatalomra! Kérem, ne keltsenek pánikot, még ha Dumbledorenak eltökélt szándéka is volt ez! Tisztelettel: Cornelius Caramel, Mágiaügyi Miniszter.

- Induljanak az óráikra! –mondta Piton és elindult pinceterme felé.

- Hallották! Induljanak! –erÅsítette meg McGalagony.

Az összes tanár felállt, így a diákok is elindultak.

Gloom professzor kissé szétszórtabb volt, mint általában, de amúgy teljesen átlagos sötét varázslatok kivédése órát tartott, attól eltekintve, hogy nem ordította le Nevillet, mikor nem tudott válaszolni a kérdésére, nem forgatta pálcáját ujjai közt, és mintha kevesebb házi feladatot adott volna fel...

Gemeni professzoron észre sem lehetett venni, hogy esetleg nyugtalanítja valami, zavartalanul tartotta óráját Hugrabug Helgáról. Ez az óra valamivel unalmasabb volt, mint a korábbi Mágiatörténet órák, mert Hugrabug semmi érdekeset nem tett egész életében, s talán ezért nem kívánt a professzor két óránál többet szentelni életútjának.

Flitwick professzor idÅnként gondolataiba merült, majd megborzongott, az óra közben többször is megkérdezte, tulajdonképpen mit is tanít, és az óra vége elÅtt negyed órával elnézést kért diákjaitól, hogy tovább tartotta bent Åket... Persze Hermione sietett tájékoztatni a professzort a pontos idÅrÅl, diáktársai nagy bosszankodására.

A klubhelyiségbe érve Harry egy újabb pergament pillantott meg a hirdetÅtáblán, mely tájékoztatta a diákokat arról, hogy nem hagyhatják el délután öt óra után a klubhelyiségüket, és persze, hogy jobb, ha elfelejtik a Roxmortsi kirándulást.

- Szerintetek Sirius tud valamit a dologról? –kérdezte Harry barátait aznap este.

- Kérdezd meg tÅle –vont vállat Ron.

- Viszont, ha tud valamit, nem valószínÅ±, hogy leírja levélben! –vetette ellen Hermione.

- Egy próbálkozást azért megér! –mondta.

Harry, miközben felfele szaladt a fiúk hálótermei felé, azon töprengett, érdemes-e zaklatni egy olyan dologgal Siriust, ami nem is biztos, mi van, ha egyszer Caramelnek van igaza? Hiszen keresztapjának mindig olyan sok dolga van, még ha mindig szakított is idÅt rá, hogy válaszoljon Harrynek.

Már majdnem felért a hetedévesek hálóterméhez, mikor megpillantott egy elÅtte alig néhány lépésre szemmagasságban lebegÅ sárgászöld feliratot:

_Ifjú Potter a vész elöl menekülni nem tudsz!_

_A vég közeleg, bármennyire is futsz!_

_Hatalmába keríti a rettegés lelkedet,_

_Bármennyire is rejtegeted félelmedet!_

Ahogy elolvasta a felirat betÅ±ire esett szét, majd szertefoszlott. Hosszú percekig állt a sötét lépcsÅn. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy a feliratokat olyasvalaki írja, aki közel áll Voldemorthoz, s abban is, hogy nem a feketemágus utasítására...

42


	7. Figyellek!

Hetedik fejezet

„Figyellek!"

Harry a hálóteremben nem törÅdött az értetlen Deannel és Seamusszal, csak felkapott egy pergamenlapot, és már futott is vissza a klubhelyiségbe, hogy elmondhassa a felirat szövegét barátainak, a szíve a torkában dobogott az izgatottságtól.

- Az elÅzÅre mit válaszolt Sirius? –vonta kérdÅre Hermione.

- Hát...

- Nem írtad meg neki?! –háborgott Hermione, s mindezt olyan hangsúllyal mondta, mintha Harry azt jelentette volna be, hogy leborotválta Csámpást.

- Nem akartam, hogy aggódjon –magyarázkodott. – Feleslegesen –tette hozzá úgy, mintha valaki gumicukorral dobálná, s arról nem tájékoztatta volna keresztapját.

- De lehet, hogy Å meg tudná magyarázni! Vagy ha nem is, akkor is tudnia kell! Meg kell írnod neki ezt is, és az elÅzÅt is! Minél hamarabb! Ugye emlékszel még rá, pontosan hogy volt?

- Persze, hogy emlékszem. Rendben –egyezett bele Harry. –Amint megkapom Sirius válaszát, megírom neki! –hirtelen már nem is érezte olyan sürgÅsnek a levélírást, de ekkor valami koppant az ablakon.

- Hedvig!

Harry kinyitotta az ablakot, és kezébe vette a pihegÅ, megtépázott madarat.

- Szegény! –mondta Hermione. –Ilyen erÅs szél fúj kint?

- Ez nem a szél volt –mondta sötéten Harry, és megmutatta a madár szárnyát a lánynak, melyen csúnya horzsolások éktelenkedtek.

A madár valószínÅ±leg védelmezni próbálta a rábízott levelet. A lábára kötött boríték elázott, szakadt volt, és a pecsétet valaki feltörte. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy valaki elfogta Hedviget, és elolvasta a levelet.

- Lehet, hogy csak a vihar volt! Nekirepült egy fának, vagy beleakadt valamibe a szárnya, a boríték elázott, és elszakadt! –próbált magyarázatot találni az esetre Ron, mint mindig, most sem_ akart_ szándékosságra gyanakodni.

- És a fa el is olvasta a levelet? –kérdezte Harry sötéten, miközben kivette a borítékból a nedves pergamenlapot, amit csak egyszerÅ±en belegyÅ±rtek a félig elszakadt, s elázott borítékba.

- Olvasd el! Remélem Sirius most sem írta le, hol rejtÅzködik! –mondta Hermione. – Meg úgy egyáltalán semmi fontosat nem írt.

Harry felbontotta a levelet, és nagy csodálkozására nem Sirius hosszúkás betÅ±it látta, hanem Hagrid macskakaparását.

Kedves Hary!

Remélem jol vagy. Dumbledorenak kell segitenem. Október 12-én este már a Roxfortban lesszek. Igazán okos ez a madár hogy eljöt hozám, igy tudok neked irni egy pár sort, bár lehet hogy csak pihenni szeretet volna azért is látogatot meg ahogy látom már van nálla egy levél amit meszirÅl hozhatott.

Vigyáz magadra!

Hagrid

- Semmi különös –mondta Harry.

Hermione kikapta kezébÅl a nedves pergament, ami így az egyik hajtás mellén végigszakadt, és Å is átfutotta a levelet.

- Még hogy semmi? Több dolog is kiderül belÅle! Egyrészt, nincs semmi baja. Másrészt, ha Dumbledorenak segít, akkor Dumbledore szándékosan akarja, hogy eltÅ±ntnek higgyék! Harmadrészt, nem egy levél volt Hedvignél, tehát aki elfogta, nem akarta, hogy a másik levél a kezedbe kerüljön, az viszont célja volt, hogy tudj a létezésérÅl! Mindenesetre most azonnal írnod kell Siriusnak, de nem Hedviggel, túlságosan feltÅ±nÅ jelenség. Az egyik iskolai baglyot kell használnod.

Leültek az egyik asztalhoz, Hermione Hedviget pátyolgatta, Ron pedig összeráncolt szemöldökkel meredt a tÅ±zbe, amíg Harry megírta a levelet.

_Kedves Szipák!_

_Remélem, nem írtál semmi olyat, a leveledben, aminek titokban kellene maradnia, mert valaki elkapta Hedviget. Egy másik levelet is hozott, amit felbontottak, és le volt benne írva, hogy volt egy másik levél is. Ezentúl váltott baglyokat küldök majd. Nem tudom, ki foghatta el Hedviget. _

_A másik nyugtalanító esemény, hogy már kétszer is megtörtént, hogy amikor fel akartam menni a hálóterembe, a lépcsÅ felett egy-egy felirat lebegett, de amint elolvastam, eltÅ±ntek Ron sem láthatta Åket, pedig ott állt mögöttem. _

Ifjú Potter, vigyázz jól!

Barátod is hátba szúr,

Ha lelkét élteti a hatalomvágy,

Melyet nem gyöz le barátság!

_A másik:_

_Ifjú Potter, a vész elöl menekülni nem tudsz!_

_A vég közeleg, bármennyire is futsz! _

_Hatalmába keríti a rettegés lelkedet,_

_Bármennyire is rejtegeted félelmedet!_

_Úgy gondoljuk, nem lehetnek közük Voldemorthoz, mert Å miért próbálna figyelmeztetni? De szerintem olyasvalaki áll mögöttük, aki közel áll hozzá. Ne haragudj, hogy nem írtam meg hamarabb, de nem akartam, hogy feleslegesen aggódj értem! _

_Remélem, jól vagy és CsikócsÅr is._

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Harry_

- Kész! –mondta Harry és végigtekintett mÅ±vén.

- Megírtad a feliratokat is? –kérdezte Hermione gyanakvóan.

- Meg.

- Rendben. Akkor fel kell vinned a bagolyházba, most rögtön.

- És a kijárási tilalom? –vetette ellen Ron.

- Most az egyszer nem tartjuk be, de csak mert sürgÅs az ügy! De egyedül kell menned, Harry, és a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpönyeggel!

Harry felszaladt hálóterembe, és szobatársai elÅl gondosan takargatva elÅvette ládájából a köpenyt, amit még az apja hagyott rá. Egy fotóalbumon kívül ez volt az egyetlen emléke a szüleirÅl...

- De hogy jutok ki? –kérdezte, mikor már újra az asztalnál ült barátaival.

Ebben a pillanatban nyávogás és huhogás zavarta meg a halk beszélgetéseket.

Egy nagy, szürke macska rávetette magát Hedvigre, de a bagoly felreppent, és cikázni kezdett a teremben méltatlankodó huhogás közepette, a macska követte, így leborítottak jó pár könyvkupacot, varázslósakk táblát, Hedvig sokakat megijesztett, ahogy röpködött ide-oda, és nagy hangzavar támadt a helyiségben.

- Most! –mondta Hermione. –Mi elkapjuk Hedviget!

Harry kihasználva a felfordulást kimászott a portrélyukon, és vigyázva, hogy ne csapjon zajt, szaladt a folyosón. Egyenesen felment a bagolyházba, remélve, hogy most nem találja ott egyik tanárát sem. Kiválasztotta az egyik barna, egyáltalán nem feltÅ±nÅ iskolai baglyot és a lábára kötötte a levelet. A bagoly huhogott és kiröppent az ablakon.

Harry már nem szaladt, sétálva ment végig az átjárókon. Egész barátságosnak találta a sötét, kivilágítatlan folyosókat. Mikor az egyik rejtekajtót takaró függönyt elhúzta, szemben találta magát Frics, a gondnok porszürke macskájával, Mrs Norrisszal. Futásnak eredt.

A gondnok és macskája közt különös kapcsolat állt fenn, így ha az állat bárkit észrevett, azonnal megjelent a gondnok is. Percekig futott, már maga sem tudta, merre jár a kastélyban, de Friccsel nem találkozott.

Megállt hát, hogy meghatározza hova jutott. Úgy gondolta, az egyik legfelsÅ emeleten van. Léptek zaját hallotta. Beugrott egy szobor mögé, de mikor a léptek tulajdonosa közelebb értek, nagyon meglepÅdött: nem Frics volt, hanem Piton. Harry óvatosan kimászott a szobor mögül és követte a professzort. Piton a következÅ átjárón befordult, Harry végigtekintett a folyosón, ahol a falakon zöldes lánggal égÅ fáklyák égtek.

- Állj! –mondta hangosan Piton, s hangja különös visszhangot vert a folyosó márványpadlója és a falak között.

Harry elfehéredett. Észrevették.

- Igen? –kérdezte egy nÅi hang.

Harry most jött rá, hogy rajta van a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpönyeg. Ezért nem követte Frics sem, és Piton sem láthatja.

A hang tulajdonosa közelebb lépett ahhoz a fáklyához, amelyik Pitont is megvilágította. Gloom professzor sziluettje rajzolódott ki a sötétben.

- Lám, lám, Piton... –mondta tettetett meglepÅdéssel mély hangján. – Követsz? Nyomozol utánam? Talán valami rosszat tettem? –sértÅdött pillantást vetett a bájitaltan tanárra, olyan arccal, mint a Weasley-ikrek szokták, amikor Mrs Weasley rájuk gyanakodott, ha valami furcsa „baleset" történt a házban.

Harry nagyon meglepÅdött, még soha nem hallotta Gloom professzort tegezÅdve beszélni senkivel, diákjaival sem, s azon végképp csodálkozott, hogy Pitonnal ilyen jó viszonyban van, fÅképp, hogy ekkor úgy néztek egymásra, mintha egy kiskanál vízbe is bele tudnák fojtani a másikat.

- A célom az, hogy ne derülhessen ki rólad semmi meglepÅ, hogy ne tehess semmi olyat, ami _váratlan _lenne tÅled.

- Na de Perselus! A kedves kollégát így meggyanúsítani! Ráadásul alaptalanul! Mi rosszat tehetnék én?

- Túlságosan jól ismered a fekete mágiát...

- Csak épp annyira, mint te, Perselus! Vagy inkább, _kevésbé..._?

- Mire célzol?

- Tudod azt nagyon is jól...

- Ha megteszed, én is...

- Ugyan, hinne neked bárki is?

- És neked...?

- Nincs bizonyítékod ellenem...

- Ahogy neked sincs!

- De én legalább magamnak merek hinni...

- Figyellek... –mondta Piton, sarkon fordult és elindult Harry felé.

- Én is téged... –Gloom professzor még megvillantott egy gúnyos mosolyt, majd az ellenkezÅ irányba lépett.

Harry most nem ért rá a kihallgatott beszélgetéssel foglalkozni, hiszen még néhány lépés, és Piton beleütközik. A szÅ±k folyosón itt nem voltak szobrok, csak egy lovagi páncél. Harry gyorsan közelebb lépett, de megbotlott, és nekiesett a poros páncélzatnak.

- Ki van ott?

Piton kezével tapogatózva közeledett a páncélhoz. Gloom is meghallotta a csörömpölést és már Å is ott állt Piton mellett, finoman összeráncolt szemöldökkel meredve a lábai elÅtt heverÅ páncél darabjaira.

- Potter... ez Potter... –sziszegte Piton, s mint a vakok, elkezdett tapogatózni a sötétben, Harrynek nem kis fáradságába került kikerülni kezét.

- Ugyan már... Mit keresne itt Potter –mondta Gloom nyugodt hangon, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha nem bízna Piton épelméjÅ±ségében, de közben egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett, bár a köpeny miatt nem láthatta Åt.

Piton hátra lépett, Harry kihasználta a lehetÅséget, talpra ugrott, a falnak tapadva elosont Piton mellett, és futásnak eredt. Csak a klubhelyiségben mert megállni, ahol néhány diák különösnek találta, hogy magától kinyílt az ajtó...

Harry leült az asztalhoz barátai mellé és beszámolt a két tanár beszélgetésérÅl.

- Hogy Gloom tud valamit Pitonról, és Piton is tud valamit Gloomról? –kérdezte Hermione. –De vajon mit?

- Szerintem nem lehet nagy dolog, mert akkor más is tudná... –mondta Ron.

- Szerintem sem. Mindenesetre Gloom valószínÅ±leg azt tudja, hogy Piton halálfaló volt, vagy valami ehhez kapcsolódót –mondta Harry. –Viszont... Lehet, hogy Gloom is... Piton azt mondta, túlságosan jól ismeri a fekete mágiát –tette hozzá lassan, meggondoltan, továbbra sem akarta elmondani álmát.

- Gloom halálfaló lett volna? Nem hiszem, mert akkor nem kaphatta volna meg a sötét varázslatok kivédését... Mindenesetre jobb, ha utánanézünk. Holnap lenne Hagriddal óránk, akkor lesz egy kis idÅnk bemenni a könyvtárba.

- Jaj, már megint órákig ücsörgünk a könyvek közt! –mordult fel Ron. – Persze, más lehetÅség nincs, ugyebár, úgyhogy kész örömmel... –tette hozzá, miután elkapta Hermione rosszalló pillantását.

Pár perccel késÅbb mindhárman felmentek a hálóterembe. Harry még sokáig forgolódott, nem tudott aludni. Azon gondolkozott, mi lehetett abban a levélben, amit Sirius küldött neki. Talán valami fontosat írt, és most illetéktelenek kezébe került a levél! Valahol egy óra tizenegyet ütött. Mit csinálhat Hagrid? Talán valami veszélyes dolgot? Tizenkét óra. Éjfél. Már kedd van. Vajon honnan olyan ismerÅsek a feliratok? Ki írhatja Åket? Egy óra. Mi lenne, ha élnének a szülei? Vajon mi minden történt volna másképp? Két óra. Kipp-kopp, esik az esÅ, reccs, fúj a szél, hajladoznak a fák, zutty-zutty, valami leesik az ágyról...

- Ki van ott? –Harry felugrott.

- Csak Dobby az, uram! Dobby, a manó! –sipította egy magas hang.

A manó visszamászott az ágyra és nagy zöld szemeivel Harryt fürkészte.

- Mit keresel itt, Dobby?

- Dobby csinálja dolgát. Dobby takarít!

- Éjjel?

- Éjjel, uram! Éjjel, mikor mindenki alszik, házimanó dolga nem az, hogy lássák! Harry Potter miért nem alszik?

- Nem tudok aludni.

- Harry Potter, uramnak kell aludni! Dobby kitakarít, uram aludjon!

Harry igazat adott a házimanónak. Lehajtotta a fejét a párnára, behunyta a szemét, megpróbált semmire sem gondolni, és végre elaludni. Egy ideig még hallgatta, ahogy Dobby motoszkált a sötétben, aztán a csend puhasága töltötte be a szobát, így Harry végre elaludt, de álma nem tartott sokáig.

Még sötét volt mikor felébredt. Magára húzta talárját, óvatosan az ajtóhoz osont, és elfordította a kilincset. Lement a lépcsÅn, kimászott a portrélyukon és a sötét folyosón lépdelt. Minden lépésnél egyre világosabb lett. A folyosó végén egy fényes pont látszott, vakító fehérség. Ahogy odaért, látta, hogy a fényben egy csúcsával lefelé fordított háromszög izzik vörösen. Kezét felemelte, és megérintette a háromszöget. EltÅ±nt minden, amit eddig látott és csak zuhant és zuhant a sötétségben.

PUFF!

Lesett az ágyról, és ráébredt, csak álmodta, hogy felébredt. Óvatos léptekkel az ablakhoz ment. Még mindig esett az esÅ. Az acélszürke tó tükrén sötét felhÅk úsztak át. Az égen villám cikázott át, és Harry sebhelyébe fájdalom nyilallt egy pillanatra, de rögtön el is múlt. Nem foglalkozott vele, az elmúlt hónapokban sokszor elÅfordult már. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái alatt egy macska szaladt el. Harry visszabújt az ágyába, és újra álomba merült. Nem tudván, hogy perceknek tÅ±nÅ órák múltán arra ébred majd, hogy valaki bökdösi...

48


	8. A fekete kígyók nyomában

Nyolcadik fejezet A fekete kígyók nyomában 

- Harry! Harry! Ébredj! Elkésünk az óráról!

- Mit?

- Ébredj már!

Harry kinyitotta szemét, Ron épp a talárját próbálta magára erÅszakolni. Neville Seamus Finnigant ébresztgette. Az órára pillantott: tíz perc múlva kezdÅdik az elsÅ óra. Kiugrott az ágyból, s sietve elkezdte összekeresni az aznap szükséges könyveit.

- Seamus! Ébredj már! –vette át a pizsamában rohangáló Neville feladatát.

Miután megunta a fiú ébresztgetését, megragadta a takaró alól kilógó lábát, és lerántotta az ágyról. Az ébresztÅ végül hatásosnak bizonyult.

- Minek megyünk be egyáltalán –kezdte Dean egy zoknival a szájában -, ha már úgyis elkéstünk?

- Azért hogy McGalagony ne szabjon ki rád egy hét sötétzárkát étlen-szomjan!

- Miért, azt szokta azoknak, akik lógnak? –kérdezte, nyílván félreértette Harry viccét, bár a fiú nem teljesen annak szánta.

Harry a szerkényéhez lépett, sietve magára kapkodta ruháit, majd könyveit felkapva rohantak le szobatársaival a nagyterembe, s közben magára kapta talárját.

- Hol voltatok? Már azon gondolkoztam, hogy elindulok nélkületek az órára! –mondta szemrehányóan Hermione.

- Elaludtunk... –válaszolt Harry egy fánkkal a szájában.

Pár perccel késÅbb már Számmisztika órán ültek, és Harry újra álmaiba, pontosabban a nagyterembÅl kimentett reggelijébe merülhetett.

- Szütit? –kérdezte tele szájjal Hermionétól, mire a lány csak rosszallóan sóhajtott.

- Én kérek –vigyorgott Ron.

Miután Vektor professzor megtartotta az év legunalmasabb órája címet is kiérdemlÅ tanórát, mely értékes perceket vett el a szünetükbÅl, már rohanhattak is McGalagony tantermébe az átváltoztatástan órára, arra persze még volt idÅ, hogy Hermione egy fésÅ±t adhasson Harry kezébe, majd, miután a fiú értetlenkedÅ pillantást vetett elÅször a fésÅ±re, majd a lányra, egy zsebtükröt is.

- A mai órán a könyveikbÅl fognak sündisznókat varázsolni, és persze vissza is változtatják Åket! –Harry ugyan pontosabbnak látta volna, ha McGalagony azt mondja, _próbálnak_ varázsolni. – Kérem, senki ne robbantsa fel, égesse el, változtassa madárrá a könyveit, bár talán jobb, ha bezárom az ablakot... A varázsszó transformicio algirus! A visszavonáshoz pedig a szokásos Ex elÅtag szükséges, tehát Extransformicio!

Harry maga elé tette könyvét.

- Transformicio algirus!

Semmi nem történt.

- Transformicio argilus! –mondta Ron, és intett pálcájával.

A könyv lángra lobbant. Ron Harry segítségével megpróbálta eloltani a zöld lánggal égÅ könyvet.

- Ress! –Hermione intett pálcájával, melynek végébÅl vékony fénysugár csapott ki, és a könyv kissé megperzselve és ázottan ugyan, de visszaállt eredeti állapotába. –Ron, eltévesztetted a varázsigét, nem argilus, hanem algirus! –javította ki Hermione úgy mellékesen.

- Neked talán sikerül? –kérdezte Ron, reménykedve, hogy a lánynak nem jön össze a varázslat, bár erre nem sok esélyt látott.

- Transformicio algirus!

Hermione könyve azonnal egy megszeppent kis sündisznóvá változott, ugyan rá volt írva a lány neve, és tüskéi kicsit bíboros árnyalatban játszottak, így egészen emlékeztették Harryt a könyvre... A lány bosszankodva lecsapta pálcáját a padra.

- Semmi sem sikerül! –mondta.

- Ugyan Hermione, évfolyamelsÅ vagy! Lehet, hogy ez a varázslat, most nem sikerült tökéletesen, de nézd meg ezt! –Harry felmutatta tüskékkel borított könyvét, ami felvisított, és mancsait apró, fekete szemei elé kapta, mikor a lány könnytÅl csillogó szemeibe nézett. Hermione felnevetett a sünkönyv láttán.

- Irány a könyvtár! –mondta Hermione ebéd után, immáron sokkal jobb hangulatban. –Ki kell nyomoznunk, hogy van-e valami köze Gloomnak a halálfalókhoz!

- Pssssszt! Halkabban! –mondta Ron, s mutatóujját ajkára szorította. – Még meghallja. Egyébként meg, nem hiszem, hogy írtak volna róla könyvet... –próbálkozott Ron.

- De újságot igen!

- Újságot? –kérdezte kórusban Harry és Ron. –A könyvtárban hol találnánk újságot?

- A könyvtárban meg van a Reggeli Próféta összes eddig megjelent száma! Ezt nem is tudtátok? Csak én olvastam a Roxfort történetét?

- „ValószínÅ±..." –gondolta Harry.

Elindultak a könyvtárba. Az ajtóban összetalálkoztak Anabell Malfoyjal. A lány mintha megijedt volna tÅlük, hátraugrott, és elejtette a nagy rakás könyvet, amit kezében tartott. Idegesen az ajkába harapott, felkapta a könyveket, majd elsietett. Hermione felvett valamit a földrÅl, és a lány után akart szólni, de Anabell már eltÅ±nt a folyosó kanyarulatában. Hermione a zsebébe süllyesztette a pergamenlapocskát.

- Majd ha látom, odaadom neki –mondta.

Odabent Hermione egy polchoz vezette Åket a könyvtár hátsó részében, közel a zárolt részhez, ahova csak tanári engedélyjel juthattak be. Az újságok be voltak kötve, hogy ne rongyolódjanak el.

- Tehát, Tudjátokki bukása körül kell keresgélnünk... Bár, lehet, hogy jóval hamarabb derült róla ki... –kezdte Hermione.

- Vagy talán soha... –vetette ellen Harry.

- Lehet, hogy csak egy utalás van róla, egy kis rövid cikkben... Akkor pedig tizenegy év újságait végig kell olvasnunk, sÅt! Talán huszonhat évét is... De hova lett Ron?

- Az elÅbb még itt volt! Megkeresem.

Harry minden sorba benézett, amíg az egyik könyvespolc elÅtt megtalálta barátját, aki épp egy vaskos könyvet csúsztatott vissza a többi közé.

- Hát te? –kérdezte tÅle.

- Öhm, én csak nézelÅdtem... –mondta zsebre tett kézzel a fiú.

Harry különösnek tartotta a dolgot, Ron nem kifejezetten szeretet olvasni. KibetÅ±zte a vastag, kék könyv oldalán a címet: Kviddics. Így mindjárt érthetÅ volt számára, miért nézeget barátja inkább egy ilyen vaskos könyvet, mint a tizenöt évvel ezelÅtti újságokat.

- Menjünk, Hermione vár ránk!

- Amíg ti bújócskáztatok én kigondoltam valamit. Szerintem abban az évben kell keresgélnünk, amikor Tudjátokki hatalma megtört. Ha itt nem járunk szerencsével, megnézhetjük a következÅ évet is, illetve az azelÅttit is. Tehát Ron, te olvasod januártól áprilisig, bár Tudjukki bukása elÅtt nem valószínÅ±, hogy találunk valamit. Harry, tied májustól augusztusig és szeptembertÅl decemberig én keresem. Nem feltétlenül kell végigolvasni az összes cikket, csak a címeket.

- Nem lehetne inkább az enyém szeptembertÅl decemberig? –kérdezte Harry.

- Biztos vagy benne? –kérdezett vissza aggódva Hermione. Tudta, Harry a saját szülei halálának különös körülményeit tárgyaló cikkre is ráakadhat.

- Igen.

- Rendben.

Leültek egy kiesÅ asztaloz, és nekiálltak végigolvasni a címeket. Harry élvezte, hogy a sok-sok évvel ezelÅtti újságokat tarthatja a kezében.

- „Elmarad a Kviddics Világbajnokság, Megfélemlítések a Minisztériumban, Elfogták Bartemius Kupor fiát, Elbocsátások a Filibuster gyárban, Hírek a muglivilágból" –olvasta magában Harry a címeket. Már teljesen belefáradt az újságok nézegetésébe, mikor egy novemberi számban megpillantotta a saját nevét is: –A kisbaba Harry Potter legyÅzte Tudjukkit, Tudjákki eltÅ±nt, Å, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén meghalt, vagy csak bujdokol?, A Potter-fiú megállította a feketemágust –tovább lapozgatta az újságokat, és megtalálta azokat a cikkeket, amikben mágusokat vádolnak azzal, hogy Voldemort kezére játszottak. –Lucius Malfoy a vádlottak padján, Perselus Piton mellett tett vallomást Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black tömeggyilkossága a mugli utcán, Pettigrew anyja csak fia ujját kaphatta meg, A Lestrange-házaspár börtönben –Harry eltátotta száját, mikor rájött, hány embert vádoltak meg, és hogy hány tisztázta magát. Tovább olvasta az újságokat. –December 31.: Még folynak a tárgyalások, Blacket életfogytiglani Azkabani fogságra ítélték, Sandy Speaket felmentették."

- Én semmit sem találtam –szólalt meg Hermione.

- Én sem –Ron lecsapta az utolsó újságot is az asztalra.

- Semmi, rengeteg embert megvádoltak, felmentettek, de Gloom nincs köztük –Harry talált néhány cikket, melyet szívesen elolvasott volna, de Hermione nem engedte, inkább újabb kupac újságot rakott elé.

Átlapozták az összes újságot, de semmit nem találtak.

- És Pitonról sem volt semmi? –kérdezte Hermione.

- De igen, több is –válaszolt Harry.

- Volt Pitonról cikk, és nem szóltál?!

- Azt hittem, csak Gloom után nyomozunk!

- Melyik újságban volt? – Hermione újra elÅvette a lapokat.

- Ezekben –mutatott rájuk Harry,

A lány kihúzta a toronyból azt a néhány újságot, aminek következtében az egész leborult, néhány leesett a földre, de a lány nem törÅdött vele.

Hermione kezébe vette az egyik újságot, és halkan felolvasta a cikket:

Perselus Piton mellett tett vallomást Albus Dumbledore 

Perselus Pitont azzal vádolták, hogy Tudjukkinek kémkedett a Roxfortban. Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola igazgatója ennek ellentétjérÅl tett vallomást, miszerint a roxforti professzor neki kémkedett Tudjukkinél.

Néhány napja nagy vihart kavart a hír, hogy egy roxforti professzor kémkedett Tudjukkinek. Perselus Piton tárgyalásán maga az iskola igazgatója, Albus Dumbledore tett vallomást Piton ártatlansága mellett. Több tanú is eskü alatt vallotta –maga a vádlott is-, hogy Piton kezdetben valóban halálfaló volt, de hamarosan „felébredt" –ahogy Piton fogalmazott- és mindent elmondott Dumbledorenak. A mágus megbízhatónak találta az alig 22 éves professzort, így jelentÅs mennyiségÅ± információt szerezhetett a feketemágus lépéseirÅl. Egyetlenegy tanú vallott Piton ellen, Corell Jonnes, ám a fiatal nÅ nem tudta bizonyítékokkal alátámasztani állítását. Egyes bírák úgy vélik, elÅfordulhat, hogy Jonnes nem mondott el mindent, amit az aktuális és más ügyekrÅl tud, mert korábban Åt is megvádolták azzal, hogy Tudjukki bizalmasa volt, s így valószínÅ±leg sok mindent tudott volna mondani a többi Halálfalóról, de Åt felmentették, így saját érdeke volt, hogy ne tudjon túl sokat... Ezt az állítást Jonnes és ügyvédje tagadja.

Perselus Piton tárgyalását a külön ezekre az ügyekre felállított bíróság elnapolta.

- Azt írja, néhány napja... Tehát kell lennie egy korábbi cikknek is... –mondta Hermione, és elkezdett az újságok közt kutatni. –Harry, Corell Jonnesról nem láttál cikket?

- Azt hiszem, volt róla is... De ebben ne vagyok biztos.

- Itt van még egy cikk Pitonról! –bökött rá Ron az egyik újság lapján egy rövid kis írásra. Most Å olvasott.

Roxforti tanár a vádlottak padján 

Perselus Pitont az a vád érte, hogy Tudjukki bukása elÅtt a feketemágusnak kémkedett hosszú ideig. A hír azért számít kuriózumnak, mert az ifjú varázsló második éve a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola professzora. Perselus Piton tárgyalását a jövÅ hétre tÅ±zte ki a bíróság, Piton az Azkabanban várja meg pere lefolytatását.

A mágusvilág fokozott kíváncsisággal várja az ítéletet.

- Ennyi az egész –mondta Ron.

- Itt van a cikk Corell Jonnesról! –Harry megigazította szemüvegét és felolvasta az írást.

Corell Jonnes – az újságírónÅ bilincsben

A Reggeli Próféta újságírónÅjét halálfalósággal vádolják.

Az újságírónÅ azzal védekezik, munkájából kifolyólag nyomozott a feketemágusok után. Ezzel szemben áll az a tény, hogy sohasem publikált cikket a Tudjukkit követÅ mágusokról. „Védencem ártatlannak vallja magát, és biztos a felmentésében" –nyilatkozta jogi képviselÅje.

Mivel a vád sem bizonyítékokat, sem szemtanúkat nem tud felsorakoztatni, a vádat valószínÅ±leg elejtik majd Jonnes ellen, s az újságírónÅ addig is szabad lábon védekezhet. Jonnest valószínÅ±leg bizonyíték hiányában felmentik majd.

- Ezzel sem kerültünk közelebb ahhoz, hogy miért fúj egymásra Piton és Gloom, és azt sem tudtuk meg, mit tudhat Piton Gloomról. SÅt Gloomról semmit nem találtunk, de azt legalább tudjuk, hogy Corell Jonnes ártatlan volt, tehát akkor nem is tudhatott elmondani semmit Pitonról... Van még egy cikk arról, hogy felmentették Pitont, abban sincs semmi, és valószínÅ±leg nem találunk semmit a Jonnes felmentésérÅl szóló írásban sem –foglalta össze az eredményeket Hermione.

- Ez érdekes! –mondta Ron. -„Lucius Malfoy elÅkelÅ család sarja, aki már több botrányos ügybe is keveredett, azonban mindig bizonyította ártatlanságát, így sokan biztosak abban, hogy a halálfalóság vádja alól is felmenteti magát. Ilyen botrány volt például szülei halála után a végrendelet körül való vita, satöbbi, satöbbi, satöbbi, és az a pletyka, mely szerint a megbecsült miniszter viszonyt folytatott Corell Jonnes újságírónÅvel, de késÅbb bizonyítottá vált, hogy a pletyka tévedésen alapult..."

- Egyre jobban érdekel, ki lehet ez a Corell Jonnes! –vigyorgott Harry. –Kíváncsi vagyok, Malfoy tud-e errÅl!

Ron gonosz vigyorra húzta a száját.

- Kérdezzük meg tÅle!

- Fiúk! Most nem ez a fontos! És különben is „bizonyítottá vált, hogy a pletyka tévedésen alapul"! Nézzük meg a többi újságot is! Jöhet a következÅ év, a szokásos rendben.

Alighogy elkezdték átrágni magukat a könyvkupacon, Hermione felkiáltott:

- Várjatok, ebben is benne van Corell Jonnes neve, nem tudom, mirÅl szól, egy pillanat, csak a másik oldalon kezdÅdik –mondta miközben az izgalomtól remegÅ ujjaival próbálta szétválasztani az újság lapjait.

- Nyomozgatunk, nyomozgatunk...? –erre a kérdésre mindhárman összerezzentek, mintha maga Corell Jonnes lépett volna ki a lapok közül. Gloom professzor volt az, a maga fenyegetÅ, fekete hajú, márványarcú valójában magasodott feléjük, kezeit karba fonta, fekete körmei csillogtak a fáklyák táncoló fényében. Most is, mint mindig mosolygott rájuk, bár Harry inkább vicsorgásnak látta ezt.

- Öhm, tanárnÅ, mi... mi csak nézegetjük a régi újságokat –mondta Hermione a lehetÅ legártatlanabb arccal.

- Mára elég volt, menjenek fel a klubhelyiségetekbe és tanuljanak valamit, vagy bánom is én, csináljanak akármit!

- Igen, professzor.

Így a három jó barát amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elmenekült a könyvtárból, remélve, hogy Gloom nem von le pontot a GriffendéltÅl, bár erre nem lett volna semmi alapja, de a fiukban még élénken élt a bagolyházi találkozás emléke, mikor Gloom kiadós büntetést ígért mindkettÅjüknek, ha szabálysértésen kapná valamelyiküket.

Némán ballagtak fel a Griffendél-toronyba.

- Négy órát töltöttünk a könyvtárban és sehova sem jutottunk! –fakadt ki Hermione, és leült az egyik karosszékbe.

- De legalább van mivel bosszantanunk Malfoyt...

- De hát olvastad, bebizonyította az apja, hogy nem igaz –mondta lemondóan Hermione.

- Úgy ahogy azt is bebizonyította, hogy nem halálfaló! –csatlakozott Harry is a beszélgetéshez, de mivel talán egy árnyalattal hangosabban mondta ezt, lopva hátranézett, hogy hallotta-e valaki.

- És ha ez tényleg nem igaz? És ezt nem tisztességes emlegetni valakinek!

- Jó-jó, rendben... –Ron kissé csalódottnak tÅ±nt.

ElÅvették könyveiket, és a délután hátralevÅ részét tanulással töltötték, majd este felmentek a csillagászat toronyba, ahova az órán kívül diák nem tehette be a lábát. Ez volt a kastély legmagasabb pontja. A teteje kupolában végzÅdött, amin sok-sok ablak volt, itt nézhették az eget teleszkópjaik segítségével. Harry alig bírta ki ébren Sinistra professzor óráját, így nagyon örült, mikor végre felmehetett a hálóterembe és belehuppanhatott a puha ágyba, s ellentétben az elÅzÅ éjszakával azonnal elaludt, s el is felejtette, mi minden történt két nap alatt.

54


	9. A varázslóiskolák története

Kilencedik fejezet

A Varázslóiskolák Története

Egy hét is eltelt az újságok olvasásával, de semmibÅl nem tudták kikövetkeztetni, mit tudnak egymásról a professzorok. Hermione persze nem találta meg újból azt a cikket, aminek a felolvasásában Gloom megzavarta. Szerdán Piton odalépett ahhoz az asztalhoz, ahol Harry és barátai dolgoztak, és megkérdezte HarrytÅl, hogy milyen volt az éjjeli kirándulás, és tájékoztatta, hogy legközelebb elkapja. Gloom és Piton viszont szinte versengve küldték el Åket valami értelmeset csinálni, bár legtöbbször szavaik annyit jelentettek, _„Mindegy mit csinálnak, csak ne itt rontsák a levegÅt az újságok közt!"_.

HétfÅn késÅ délután Harry az ablakból látta, amint Hagrid végigballag a parkon az esÅben, ami még mindig kitartóan hullott, és belép a vadÅrlakba. Másnap ebédnél Harryt nagyon megnyugtatta a tény, hogy Dumbledore professzor is ott ült a tanárok asztalánál, és elmélyülten beszélgetett McGalagony professzorral, ezt persze mindenki –majdnem mindenki – mosolyogva vette tudomásul.

Ebéd után a csepergÅ esÅben a griffendélesek és mardekárosok levonultak a vadÅrlakhoz, ahol már várt rájuk Hagrid.

- Szervusztok! Gyertek csak, gyertek utánam! –mondta, elindult a Tiltott Rengeteg felé, és bement a fák közé.

Draco Malfoy és néhány mardekáros megtorpant a legszélsÅ fánál.

- Be a Tiltott Rengetegbe?

- Csak párlépésnyire! –mondta Hagrid és folytatta útját a fák közt.

- Menj már! Vagy ilyen gyáva vagy? –mondta Hermione a fiúnak, mikor elment mellette.

- Hogy én gyáva? –Malfoy, kicsit megkésve, de magabiztos léptekkel követte a többieket.

A fák alatt nem áztak, a sÅ±rÅ± lombkoronán nem tudtak áthatolni az esÅcseppek. Hamarosan egy magas deszkakerítéshez érkeztek. Harry attól tartott, Hagrid valami szörnyeteggel akarja elkápráztatni Åket, de tévedett. Mikor beléptek az elkerített részbe, csak néhány nagyobbacska dobozt pillantott meg. A ládák felÅl halk motoszkálás hallatszott. Bár Ron cseppet sem volt ilyen nyugodt, még mindig élénken emlékezett a durrfarkú szurcsókokra.

- Itt vannak az idei feladataitok. Mindannyian választhattok egy lényt. Háromféle bestia közül dönthettek, ki mivel szeretne foglalkozni. Választhattok egy újabb kutyaforma faj példányai közül, ezek a kruppok. Vannak macskaszerÅ±ek is, a knezlék, és az impek, amik a tündérekhez hasonlítanak, csak épp barnák, vagy feketék. MielÅtt választanátok, jobb, ha megismeritek a lényeket, és csak utána döntetek! A krupp Anglia délkeleti részérÅl származik. Villás farkától eltekintve úgy néz ki, mint egy terrier. A kruppot valószínÅ±leg mágusok tenyésztették ki, mivel varázslókkal szemben végtelenül engedelmes, a muglikhoz viszont ellenszenvesen viszonyul. Kiváló háztáji „tisztogató": a kertitörpétÅl kezdve a gumiabroncsig mindent megeszik.

- Fúj! –mondta Pansy Parkinson.

- Ez nagyon hasznos tulajdonsága –folytatta Hagrid, s egy pillanatra megállt, a lány belekeverte elÅre betanult elÅadásába. –A gazda köteles hat-nyolc hetes korban fájdalommentes metszÅbÅ±báj segítségével levágni a kruppkölyök villás farkát, nehogy az feltÅ±njön a mugliknak, ettÅl mi eltekinthetnénk, mivel ide nem jönnek bÅ±bájtalan népek, de a törvény elÅírja, hogy a tenyésztÅktÅl csak farok mentes kölykök kerülhetnek ki.

Hagrid felnyitotta az egyik ládát, és kivett belÅle egy apró kis lényt.

A kruppkölyöknek szürke bundája és csillogó, nagy fekete szemei voltak. Harry rögtön eldöntötte, bármilyen is lesz a többi lény, Å kruppot nevel majd.

- Az imp kizárólag Nagy-Britanniában és Írországban elÅforduló kisbestia. Gyakran összekeverik a tündérmanóval, de az imp nem tud repülni, és fekete vagy barna, esetleg szürke, de korántsem olyan színpompás, mint a tündérmanó, humora azonban éppolyan közönséges, ezért vigyázzatok velük. Mocsarakban, lápokban, folyópartokon él. Kedvenc foglalatossága az arra járók bosszantása.

Hagrid bemutatta az impet, ami úgy festett, mint egy nagyra nÅtt bogár, csak épp nem volt szárnya, és a kezeivel is kicsit jobban kapálózott.

- A knezlét Nagy-Britanniában tenyésztették ki. Bundája foltos, pettyes, vagy tarka, füle feltÅ±nÅen nagy, farka az oroszlánéhoz hasonló. Okos, önálló, esetenként agresszív állat. Különleges képességei közé tartozik, hogy felismeri az alattomos, gyanús egyéneket, ebben nem lehet megtéveszteni, és biztos ösztönnel hazavezérli eltévedt gazdáját. Ugyanazt eszi, mint egy közönséges házimacska.

Hagrid felnyitott egy másik dobozt is, és kiemelt belÅle egy kifejlett macska méretÅ± knezlét. Ez a példány tarka volt, farka végén bozontos pamacs lógott, fülei aránytalanul nagyok voltak, nyakát, mind egy prémes sáv, vörös színÅ± sörény díszítette.

- Értelmes lényt az idén sem gondozunk –mondta Malfoy.

- Hiányzik a rózsaszín szirvmányod? –gúnyolódott Harry.

- Kékeslila volt! –csattant fel. –Mármint.. izé... Szóval nem mintha azokat az idétlen lényeket _normális_nak lehetne nevezni!

- Elég volt! –mondta Hagrid, így Harry inkább elfordult, hogy elrejtse vigyorát. –Válasszatok a lények közül! Mindenki! Álljatok sorba! Gyerünk! Egy, kettÅ! Szépen, sorban!

Harry is beállt a sorba, és amikor odaért a ládákhoz, kivette a dobozból a szürke kruppot, aminek olyan nagy, fekete szeme volt. Hermione egy knezlét választott, Ron szintén kruppot.

- Etessétek meg Åket, aztán pedig barátkozzatok össze velük! –adta ki az utasítást Hagrid és gyönyörködve nézte a lények színes kavalkádját.

- Barátkozni, ezzel? –mondta Malfoy és a cipÅfÅ±zÅjével harcoló knezlére mutatott. – Au! –a lény teljes erejébÅl beleharapott a lábába, a fiú megpróbálta leszedni, sikertelenül.

Ekkor Hermione ölébÅl kiugrott a macskaformájú lény, aminek épp nevet készült adni, nekiugrott a fiúnak, belekapaszkodott a talárjába és nyávogva, prüszkölve elkezdte módszeresen széttépni.

Hermione utána lépett és megpróbálta a megvadult knezléket megnyugtatni, igaz kevés sikerrel.

Ron közben odasúgta Harrynek, hogy Å Hermione helyében inkább Pansy Parkinson knezléjét is rádobná Malfoyra.

Hagrid is közbelépett, határozott mozdulattal leszedte a két lényt a fiúról, igaz a talárja szegélyével együtt.

- Ez az állat közveszélyes –szólalt meg Malfoy talárja véres maradványaira meredve.

A dulakodást kihasználva több imp is elszökött gazdájától és elszabadult a pokol: Hagrid a ládák felé menet megbotlott egy teljesen véletlenül odakerült ágban és elesett, Nevillnek Seamus lábához kötötték a cipÅfÅ±zÅit, Ron és Hermione talárjának csücskét összecsomózták, Harrynek pedig egy pajkos kis imp megfújta a szemüvegét, így alig látott valamit. A kruppok vadul csaholtak, a knezlék pedig megpróbálták kiszabadítani társukat a ládából, így most Hagridnak estek neki, illetve a többi diáknak. Harry megpróbált segíteni a vadÅrön, de mint utólag kiderült, szemüvege nélkül legtöbbször a szakállát kapta el és cibálta. Talán egy fél óra is eltelt, míg sikerült visszazárni a ládákba a megvadult, fújtató, csaholó, vihogó impeket, kruppokat és knezléket.

- A mai órának vége! –jelentette be Hagrid, miközben megtörölte verejtékezÅ homlokát terítÅnyi zsebkendÅjével.

Az összes diák örült, hogy végre kiszabadulhatott a katasztrófa sújtotta területrÅl, de Harry, Ron és Hermione ott maradtak segíteni Hagridnak a romeltakarításban.

- Általában nagyon nyugodtak! –magyarázkodott a vadÅr miközben egy kapálózó impet rakott vissza a ládába.

- Örülhetsz, ha Malfoy apja most nem jelent fel! –mondta Hermione sötéten. –Bár nem hiszem, hogy a kruppokról bárki is elhinné neki, hogy vérengzÅ fenevadak, bár ki tudja...

- Talán nem volt jó ötlet a különbözÅ lényeket így összeengedni. Még két karámot fogok építeni, és három csoportban dolgozunk majd, remélem, jobban fog sikerülni...

- Sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült az óra –mondta Harry, miközben megpróbált megnyugtatni egy knezlét. –Pedig ezekkel a lényekkel igazán élvezetes lehet dolgozni.

- Ideje visszamennetek a kastélyba –mondta Hagrid s lapátkezeivel az iskola felé terelte Åket.

Harry és barátai elköszöntek a vadÅrtÅl és elindultak a kastély felé. Az elÅcsarnokba érve a fiú észrevette, hogy Gloom professzor lemegy azon a lépcsÅn, ami arra a folyosóra vezetett, ahol Piton pinceterme és dolgozószobája volt.

- Pszt! –mondta barátainak és intett, hogy kövessék. –Gloom erre ment...

- Követni akarod? –Hermione megbotránkozva nézett rá.

- Pszt! –ismételte a fiú, s ajkára szorította mutatóujját.

Gloom végigment több, gyéren kivilágított folyosón, s már rég elhagyta Piton irodáját, majd egy sötét, tágas folyosóba, vagy talán terembe ért. Harryék követték, s a fiút egyre jobban érdekelte, hova igyekszik.

- Hova lett?

- Nem fogunk visszatalálni –aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

- Sehol sem látom –mondta Ron.

- Mennyire van igazam, ha azt mondom, követni próbáltak –Harry érezte, ahogy egy kéz megszorítja a vállát.

- Ah... pro-professzor, mi... mi csak...

- Ne magyarázkodjon Granger... Weasley, Potter, ugye emlékeznek a múltkor tett ígéretemre?

Harry nagyot nyelt és bólintott.

- Most mit csináljak magukkal? Nem tudom, miért nyomoznak utánam, de azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem akarom tudni. Mindenesetre figyelmeztetem magukat, ha még egyszer követnek, vagy a könyvtárban nyomoznak utánam, nagyon megüthetik a bokájukat. Ne lepÅdjenek ennyire meg, épp egy könyvet kerestem, és véletlenül kihallgattam a beszélgetésüket. Potter, jól tudja, milyen könnyÅ± véletlenül hallani egy beszélgetés részletét, bár én legalább nem értek semmit félre... Piton professzor arra célzott, hogy nem csak az ellenvarázslatokról, hanem magukról a fekete mágia varázslatairól is szót ejtek az óráimon. Å ezt nem helyesli. Élénk fantáziájukra utal, hogy kész kis bÅ±nügyet alkottak ilyen csekély, és pontatlan információból. Most pedig kérem, fáradjanak vissza a klubhelyiségükbe... de most rögtön!

- Igen professzor –mondta Hermione kissé remegÅ hangon, és barátaival együtt szinte futva elindult a sötét teremben.

- Granger! – szólt utánuk a professzor. – A Griffendél-torony –ki szünetet tartott -, arra van –mondta és a háta mögé mutatott.

- Oh, igen, bocsánat –mosolygott kényszeredetten a lány.

Gloom gyanakvóan vizsgálta Åket, mikor elhaladtak mellette, Harryt hátán végig futott a hideg.

A professzor tehát magyarázatot adott a beszélgetésre, de Harryben ez újabb kérdést vetett fel: hogy láthatta Åt meg a professzor? Talán egy pillanatra lecsúszott arcáról a köpeny? Ez elképzelhetÅ volt, hiszen azt is elfelejtette, hogy rajta van. De ezzel nem sokat tudott foglalkozni a következÅ napokban. Leginkább az nyugtalanította, hogy a Mardekár vezetett a pontversenyben, ráadásul ötven ponttal elÅzte meg a Griffendélt. Harry tartott tÅle, hogy idén megszakad az öt éves sorozat, amikor minden évben a Griffendél nyerte meg a házak versenyét.

- Ma Mardekár Malazár életútjával foglalkozunk –jelentette be Gemeni professzor a pénteki Mágiatörténet órán. – Vágjunk is bele! Mardekár egy ingoványos erdÅben élt, ennyit tudunk lakhelyérÅl feljegyzései alapján. Életét annak szentelte, hogy a különbözÅ átkokat és rontásokat tanulmányozta, s némiképp a varázslényeket is, kifejezetten egy különleges fajt, a baziliszkuszt, kedvtelésbÅl tartott is egyet. Ezt a kígyófajt Hitvány Herpón tenyésztette ki. A Kígyók királyának pillantása halálos, és csak annak engedelmeskedik, aki a saját nyelvén szól hozzá, a kígyók nyelvén. Mardekár párszaszájú volt, így tudott parancsolni _kiskedvencének_. A párszaszájúság, vagyis a kígyókkal való beszéd képessége öröklÅdÅ tulajdonság. Régen is csak nagyon kevesen tudták, de azóta ezek a máguscsaládok már kihaltak, kivéve egyet, ma már csak Mardekár leszármazottai tudnak párszaszóul.

Harry megpróbált minél lejjebb csúszni a padban, legszívesebben láthatatlanná vált volna, hiszen Å is párszaszájú.

- Tud valaki olyan mágust említeni, aki párszaszájú? –folytatta Gemeni professzor.

Hermione keze a magasba lendült.

- Granger kisasszony?

- Hát... Tudjukki.

- Pontosan. Tíz pont a házának. Menjünk tovább. Mardekár...

Ekkor azonban újabb kéz emelkedett fel.

- Van még egy –szólalt meg a kéz tulajdonosa.

- Kire gondol, Malfoy?

- Valakire, aki itt ül közöttünk... –folytatta vigyorogva, kiélvezve Harry zavarát.

Harry érezte, most az lenne a legjobb, ha pöttömnyire zsugorodna, és elbújna a padlót fedÅ hideg kövek közti rések valamelyikében. Lassan hátrafordult, és Malfoyra nézett, azonban rajta kívül mindenki más Åt figyelte.

- Mint mondottam –folytatta a professzor. –, Mardekár fiatalabb volt, mint iskolaalapító társai –a diákok tekintete lassan újra rászegezÅdött. – Griffendél Godrikhoz igen ellenszenvesen viszonyult. Azt akarta, hogy az iskolába csak a varázslócsaládok gyermekei kerülhessenek, ellentétben Griffendéllel, aki maga is félvér volt, azaz egyik szülÅje nem a varázslók közül került ki. A kettejük tanítványai is rivalizáltak egymással, ebbÅl alakult ki a házak közti pontverseny, ami ma már szigorú szabályok közt zajlik. A rivalizálás odáig fajult, hogy Mardekár halála elÅtt egy évvel elhagyta az iskolát, de maga után hagyott egy helyiséget, ahova, mint néhány éve kiderült, bezárta kedvenc állatát, a baziliszkuszt. A Kamrát kétszer nyitották ki, de ez nem kötÅdik Mardekár nevéhez. A diákok közül azokat választotta ki, akiket agyafúrtnak, ravasznak talált, és a róla elnevezett házba ma is az ilyen diákok kerülnek.

- Professzor úr, mikor tanulunk GriffendélrÅl? –kérdezte Neville szégyenlÅsen.

- Hát, talán egy vagy két hét múlva, de ha akarjátok, most is lemondhatom az életútját, de a következÅ órákon Mardekárral kell foglalkoznunk. Rendben, lássuk csak... Griffendél Godrik. Norwichben élt, gazdag varázslócsaládból származott, de szinte minden pénzét jótékonykodásra fordította, az árvák és a szegénynek született gyermekek taníttatását tartotta a legfontosabbnak. Ezen kívül nagyon szerette a különbözÅ lényeket, velük foglalkozott. ElsÅsorban a sárkányokat kedvelte. Nem szimpatizált Mardekár Malazárral, mint ahogy említettem is. A bátor és tettre kész ifjoncokat gyÅ±jtötte maga köré. Élete végéig tanította diákjait, s nagy szerepe volt az elsÅ kastély felépítésében, bár ez a mainál jóval kisebb épület volt, késÅbb sok-sok emeletet és tornyot építettek hozzá. Å oldotta meg a diákok házakba osztásának problémáját. A Négy Bölcs gondolni akart az utódokra, akik majd haláluk után tanítják a gyermekeket, így Griffendél kalapjából megalkották az iskolai Teszlek Süveget, akivel már mindannyian találkoztatok. A következÅ órákon elÅször Mardekár, aztán Griffendél életével foglalkozunk kicsit részletesebben. Addig is olvassátok el A varázslóiskolák története címÅ± mÅ±vet, mert szeretném, ha mielÅtt a Roxfort történetével foglalkoznánk, képet kapnátok a világ többi mágusiskolájáról! Az órának vége, legközelebb hétfÅn találkozunk!

Ebéd után a három jó barát a könyvtárba ment és kikölcsönözte a Gemeni professzor által kért könyvet. Persze Ron azt mondta, elég lesz a jövÅ héten elkezdeni olvasni, de Hermione nem engedett.

- Amilyen lassan olvasol, csoda, ha két hét alatt végzel vele!

- Én lassan? –méltatlankodott Ron, de választ nem kapott.

- Hippogriff! –mondta Hermione és a Kövér Dáma utat engedett.

Leültek az egyik asztalhoz. Harry és Ron a varázslóiskolákról szóló könyveket az asztalra tették.

- Azt hittem hosszabb lesz a könyv –mondta Hermione, és Å is odatette könyvét a másik kettÅ mellé.

- Hosszabb?

- Feleakkora sincs, mint az a kviddicses könyv, amit újabban mindig nézegetsz a könyvtárban!

- Öhm, de a kviddics az nem olyan! Szóval, úgy értem, az érdekes!

- De nem kell belÅle vizsgáznod, és ez nagy különbség!

- Vizsgák! Mindig csak a vizsgákra gondolsz! Lazíts már egy kicsit!

- Lazítsak? Lazítsak? Tavaly is, tavaly is elszúrtam egy csomó mindent, amit tudtam, de...

-... évfolyamelsÅ lettél! –vetette közbe Harry.

- Lehet... Azt hiszem, elkezdem olvasni, nem akarom az utolsó pillanatokra hagyni.

- Jobb túl lenni rajta – mondta Harry, és Å is felkapta az egyik könyvet, majd Ron is követte.

Harry gyanította, hogy Ron valami izgalmasabb olvasmányban mélyült el, mert a kék selyemkötéses könyvet fordítva tartotta. Harry belekezdett az elÅszóba, de úgy döntött, ezt inkább átugorja, és lapozni kezdett. KönyvébÅl kiesett egy megsárgult pergamenlap, amin nevek voltak: egy családfa. Azonban az egyik ág hiányzott, a lapot eltépték. A pergamen alján csak annyi állt: gemini, azaz ikrek, de az utolsó betÅ±je ennek is hiányzott, épp úgy, mint az apa teljes neve. Az anya Nadine Sailor volt.

- Nézzétek –az asztalra fektette a lapot.

- Mi ez? Családfa? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Úgy néz ki, valaki biztos benne felejtette.

- Miért használja valaki a családfáját könyvjelzÅnek? –kérdezte Ron értetlenkedve.

- Talán csak nem akarta, hogy összegyÅ±rÅdjön, aztán pedig benne felejtette.

- Nem úgy néz ki, mintha valaki nagyon vigyázott volna rá. Egyébként akkor miért nem kereste meg?

- Fogalmam sincs, Harry. Mindegy, majd talán egyszer megtalálja –mondta Hermione és visszatért könyvéhez.

Harry visszacsúsztatta a pergament, és tovább olvasta a könyvet.

Másnap reggel elállt az esÅ és kisütött a nap, azonban még hidegebb lett, mint addig volt, a napsugarak nem tudták felmelegíteni a park deres füvét. A fehérre festett fákon és fÅ±szálakon megcsillant a nap aranyos fénye. A polip feljött a tó mélyérÅl, hogy napfürdÅt vegyen. A baglyok is élvezték a hirtelen jött jó idÅt, és a park felett repkedtek kisebb csapatokban. Öröm volt kilépni a nedves fÅ±re, mikor a griffendélesek és mardekárosok a legendás lények gondozása órára indultak a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. Hagrid a fák alatt várt rájuk, és bevezette Åket a karámokhoz, majd megállt, és a diákokhoz szólt.

- Akik kruppot választottak, azok az egyes számú karámba menjenek be, akik knezlét, azok a kettesbe, és akik impet, azok a hármasba! De mielÅtt bármit is csinálnátok, elmondom, mit kell tennetek: a mai órán készítenetek kell egy külön ládát a lényeteknek. Alapanyagokat és szerszámokat találtok a karámokban. Hogy melyik lénynek pontosan milyen lakhelyre van szüksége, azt megtaláljátok a könyveitekben!

- Ezt értsük úgy, nekünk kell építeni? –Malfoy teljesen megrökönyödve bámult Hagridra.

- Pontosan.

- Na de... Én nem építek semmit!

- Pedig építeni fogsz!

- Ha apám megtudja, mire kényszerítenek...

- És ha megtudja, hogy milyen szánalmas jegyed lesz ebbÅl a tantárgyból?

- Akkor sem építek.

- Nem akarod összepiszkolni a kezedet, Malfoy? –gúnyolódott Harry.

Hagrid közbelépett, mielÅtt Malfoy válaszolhatott volna.

- Jól van, na. Malfoy, te is építeni fogsz, éppúgy, mint a többiek. Lássatok hozzá!

Harry felcsapta könyvét a kruppoknál, és talált egy rajzot a krupplakról. Úgy érezte, Hagrid olyat kér, amit Å nem tud teljesíteni. Megpróbálta összeeszkábálni a kép alapján a feladatát, de az a képpel ellentétben csak egy nagy doboz lett, amin kisebb ablakok voltak, meg egy nagyobb, amin ki tudott mászni a krupp. Bár a kis szürke lénynek nagyon tetszett lakosztálya. Ron sem haladt valami fényesen, az Å kruppja ugyanis inkább ráült volna házára, mintsem, hogy belemerészkedett volna. A többiek sem jutottak semmire.

Harry elindult, hogy segítséget kérjen a vadÅrtÅl. Mikor kilépett a karámból, összeütközött Malfoyjal.

- Nem látsz a szemedtÅl, Potter? –kérdezte a fiú és elsietett a kastély felé.

A hármas számot viselÅ ajtó elÅtt ott állt Hagrid.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte Harry. –Hova ment Malfoy?

- Elzavartam, nem volt hajlandó hozzálátni...

Harry nagyon meglepÅdött.

- Pedig olyan egyszerÅ±... –folytatta Hagrid.

Harry nem akarta azt mondani, hogy „nem is olyan egyszerÅ±", így hát jobbnak látta, ha visszamegy a kruppjához.

Óra végén Hagrid megnézte, ki mit alkotott. Arca csalódottságot tükrözött, s talán érezte, túl nagy feladatot rótt a diákokra.

Harry, Ron és Hermione miután a többi diák visszament a kastélyba ott maradtak Hagriddal, és segítettek neki a karámok lezárásában.

- Az összes órám kudarcba fulladt... –mondta a vadÅr és megtörölte szemét. –Én nem vagyok tanárnak való.

- Ugyan Hagrid, ez butaság! –mondta Hermione. –Attól hogy Malfoy nálad sem hajlandó azt csinálni, ami mondasz, még jó tanár vagy!

- Senki nem tudta megcsinálni a ketreceket!

Harry és barátai bekísérték barátjukat a vadÅrlakba. Hermione hozzálátott, hogy fÅzzön egy kis teát.

- Hagrid, ezek a lények csodálatosak, és te csodálatos tanár vagy! –vigasztalta Harry.

- Csak gúnyolódsz te is. Az én óráimon mindig megsérül valaki, más tanárnál ilyen nem fordulhat elÅ!

- Mindig csak Malfoy sérül meg, mert nem hallgat a figyelmeztetéseidre! –vetette ellen Ron.

- VadÅrnek sem vagyok jó, nem hogy tanárnak!

- Miért ne lennél jó?

- Megöltek egy unikornis a Rengetegben.

- ErrÅl nem tehetsz! Nem Årködhetsz minden állat fölött!

Hagrid elÅvette lepedÅnyi kockás zsebkendÅjét és kifújta az orrát.

- Egy unikornis? –kérdezte Harry.

Jól tudta, az unikornis vére életben tartja a haldoklót, de ezért súlyos árat kell fizetnie: ha egy ember megöl egy ilyen ártatlan lényt az egész életében átkozott lesz, fél életet él.

- Ki tehette? –kérdezte, remélve, hogy el tudja terelni behemót barátja gondolatait.

- Fogalmam sincs, és ez a legnyugtalanítóbb.

- Különös.

- Nézzétek! –Hermione az ablakra mutatott. –Esik a hó!

- Októberben? –kérdezte gyanakodva Hagrid.

Nagy pihékben szállt a hó a park felet. Hagrid visszakergette a gyerekeket a kastélyba „Még megfáztok nekem itt" felkiáltással. Harry az ablakból nézte, ahogy csak esik és esik, és a hópihék fehérré varázsolják a fákat, a gyepet. Figyelte, ahogy a hópihe ráesik a tó vizére, és elolvad.

„-Milyen szép, de milyen rövid az élete..." –gondolta Harry.

A klubhelyiség kandallójában vidáman pattogott a tÅ±z. A három jó barát késÅ estig üldögélt a kandalló elÅtt álló székekben. A helyiséget vidám zsivaj töltötte be, amilyet az utóbbi hetekben nem hallottak a falak. Mindenkit jókedvre derített a korán jött hóesés.

- Jó éjt! –mondta Ron a baldachinos ágy függönye mögül Harrynek, és fejére húzta a takarót.

- Lent felejtettem a könyvemet, egy pillanat és itt vagyok! –mondta Harry, kiugrott ágyából, halkan kinyitotta az ajtót és a lépcsÅsor felé szaladt.

Ahogy fokról fokra haladt egyre lejjebb a kacskaringós csigalépcsÅn a klubhelyiség felé észrevette, hogy egy zöldessárgán világító felirat lebeg tÅle néhány foknyira.

_Ifjú Potter a véggel vívsz ádáz csatát,_

_De a Hatalom keze lecsap rád!_

_Feledés homályába halálhír nem veszik,_

_Harry Potter Sötét ErÅ csapdájába esik._

Miután elolvasta a felirat szertefoszlott. Felkapta könyvét és visszaszaladt a hálóterembe. Leírta egy pergamenre a verset, felébresztette Ront, és a kezébe nyomta a fecnit.

- Újabb üzenet! –súgta izgalomtól remegÅ hangon.

Ron végig futotta a verset.

- Ugyanolyan, mint az elÅzÅk... Aludj Harry, késÅ van! –mondta félálomban, és visszahúzta fejére a takarót.

Harry nem tudta megfogadni barátja tanácsát, nem tudta behunyni szemét. Újra lement a lépcsÅn, és leült egy karosszékbe a kandalló mellet, amelyben még lobogott a tÅ±z.

A lányok hálóterméhez vezetÅ lépcsÅ felÅl lépések zaja hallatszott.

- Hermione? –kérdezte Harry.

- Harry, hogy kerülsz ide ilyenkor?

- Újabb üzenet –mondta és a lány kezébe adta a fecnit, amit még mindig a kezében szorongatott.

- EbbÅl sem derül ki semmi. Vajon milyen halálhírrÅl beszél? Nem értem... Jobb, ha lefekszel, Harry, fáradtnak látszol.

Harry bólintott. Elköszönt, majd felment a hálóterembe, és lefeküdt ágyára. Még néhány percig bámulta a baldachinos ágy behúzott, vörös függönyét, miközben azon gondolkozott, kinek a halálhírérÅl szólhat a vers, majd álomba merült.

Álmában a Roxfort ablakából látta az egész világot, sok-sok apró ház, és apró ember, muglik, varázslók és boszorkányok, mind az utcákon voltak. Egy sötét árnyék közeledett, és Å meg akarta állítani, de az árny legyÅzte, nem bírta tovább a nap fénye nélkül. Ájultan hullott a földre, de még hallotta, ahogy a sok száz ember, akik mind bíztak benne, mind tÅle remélték, hogy megállítja az árnyat egyszerre kiáltott fel. Hallotta segélykérÅ kiáltásaikat, de nem tudott megmozdulni, nem tudott felállni és segíteni az embereknek. A kiáltásokat már visszhangosan hallotta, egyre halkabban, mígnem megszÅ±ntek. Ekkor egy éles, hideg kacaj hallatszott, egy zöld villanás hasította át a sötétséget, s ekkor Harry verejtékezÅ arccal és fájó sebhellyel felriadt nyugtalan álmából.

Még sötét volt a szobában, s hallotta, ahogy egy óra kettÅt üt. Visszafeküdt hát, és megpróbált nem gondolni semmire és senkire, s hamarosan újra álomba merült, s fogalma sem volt róla, mi történik addig valahol messze, túl hegyeken, völgyeken és tavakon, valahol messze, ahol talán valaki az életéért küzd ezekben a percekben...

66


	10. Boldog Karácsonyt!

Tizedik fejezet 

Boldog Karácsonyt!

Másnap reggel Harry arra ébredt, hogy egy bagoly kopogtat a hálóterem ablakán. Felugrott, és kinyitotta az ablakot. Hermész volt az, Percy baglya. Ron is kiugrott ágyából és ott állt Harry mellett. Kioldotta a levelet a bagoly lábára rögzítÅ csomót, és felbontotta a pergamenborítékot.

- Anya írta –mondta a fiú.

A levelet bizonyára kapkodva írta Mrs Weasley, mindenesetre nagyon remeghetett a keze, a betÅ±k itt-ott lejjebb vagy feljebb csúsztak a többinél, és a fehér pergamenen jó pár paca is éktelenkedett.

_Kedves Ron és Ginny!_

_Percyt tegnap éjjel megtámadták a hivatalban. Még nem tért magához. Nem tudjuk, mi történhetett vele. A medimágusok azt mondják, ne aggódjunk, nincs komoly baja, fel fog épülni. _

_Vigyázzatok magatokra! _

_Ölel:_

_Anya_

_Ui.: Apátok és az ikrek üdvözölnek benneteket!_

Harry barátja gondterhelt arcát figyelte, aki még egyszer átfutotta a levelet. Érezte, barátja csak most fogta fel a helyzet valódi komolyságát. Ginnyt nagyon megijesztette a levél, sírni kezdett. Hermione csitítgatta a klubhelyiségben.

- Nem gondoltam... –kezdte Ron, s idÅrÅl idÅre ajkába harapott. –Nem gondoltam, hogy... hogy ilyen lesz... Nem gondoltam, hogy baja esik valakinek, akit ismerek... nem gondoltam, hogy a családom is... hogy bárki... Én... Én...

- Nyugodj meg –mondta Harry, látva, barátja a könnyeivel küszködik. –Percy jól van, magához fog térni...

Harry csak remélni tudta, hogy igaza lesz, s végül nem kellett csalódnia: Percy valóban magához tért, azonban részlegesen elvesztette az emlékezetét. Sok mindenre, például hogy ki és miért támadta meg, nem emlékezett.

Hermionét a Percyt ért támadáson kívül az is nyugtalanította, hogy a Reggeli Próféta egy szót sem írt az esetrÅl.

- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy felesleges járatnom! –tört ki a reggelinél. – Bármilyen eseményrÅl tudunk, soha nem írják meg, vagy csak néhány mondat van róla a legvégén. Nézd meg! Egy BubógumószépségversenyrÅl szól a vezércikk!

- Amikor elfogták azt a nÅt, azt címlapon közölték... Lehet, hogy Caramel ráijesztett a szerkesztÅre, hogy ne rakja bele azokat a híreket, amelyek ellentmondanak annak, amit Å állít –mondta Harry keserÅ±en.

- Lehet...

Teltek a napok. Megérkezett a november, a korán jött hó elolvadt, újra esÅs napok következtek, s a ködtÅl nem lehetett ellátni a tóig sem, de a nap továbbra sem mutatta meg arcát.

Hermione az eddiginél is többet tanult, és egyre jobban dühítette, hogy Ron nem hajlandó könyvet venni a kezébe, legalábbis nem olyan gyakran, mint Å. Ron talán éppen ezért, egyre többször tÅ±nt el, de rövid idÅn belül visszatért. Sirius válasza még mindig váratott magára. Hamarosan beköszöntött a december, és dérrel vonta be a park fáit, de Harry még mindig nem kapott hírt keresztapjáról. A tanítás utolsó hetében Ron levelet kapott otthonról, melyben Harry számára is örömteli hír volt: Weasleyék meghívták Åt magukhoz Karácsonyra, és Å persze örömmel fogadta el a meghívást, azonban volt egy akadály: Sirius engedélyére volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy elutazhasson Ronnal az Odúba, Weasleyék otthonába. Hermione tanácsára azonnal levelet írt Siriusnak, s kérte, hogy minél hamarabb válaszoljon.

Harry egyik óráján sem tudott a tanagyagra koncentrálni, újból és újból kibámult az ablakon, és próbálta elképzelni, milyen is lehet egy máguscsalád Karácsonya. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem hasonlítható össze azzal, ahogy Dursleyék ünnepelték. Petunia néni nem engedett be fenyÅfát a házba, mert leperegnek a tÅ±levelei, és összekoszolja a szÅnyeget, ezért minden évben mÅ±fenyÅt állítottak, ami egész évben Harry gardróbjában porosodott az egyik polc alatt, és a Karácsony elÅtti napon mindig az Å feladata volt, hogy tÅ±levelenként eltávolítsa róla az év során rárakódott vartag porréteget. Dudley mindig hatalmas hisztit csapott, mert Szenteste nem nyithatta ki az ajándékait, csak másnap reggel. Petunia néni és Vernon bácsi ezért minden évben engedélyezett egy meglepetést. Harry persze soha nem kapott igazi ajándékot, csak Vernon bácsi egy-egy régi, lyukas zokniját, vagy Dudley már kinÅtt és elnyÅ±tt ruháját.

Harry szabadon maradt perceit az ablakban töltötte Sirius baglyát várva. Már majdnem feladta a reményt, mikor a szünet elÅtti utolsó elÅtti napon egy apró fekete baglyot pillantott meg a láthatáron. Cikázva repült ide-oda, majd a magasba emelkedet, megbillentette szárnyát, és egy kanyart írva le a levegÅben megállt Harry elÅtt az ablakpárkányon, csÅrével megkopogtatta az üveget, majd miután Harry „ajtót nyitott" elegáns mozdulattal Harry felé nyújtotta lábát a levéllel. Harry leoldotta róla, megköszönte a szállítást, majd a bagoly egy huhogással újra szárnyra kapott, és leírva egy félkört a téli park felett a bagolyház felé vette az irányt.

Harry kibontotta a lepecsételt küldeményt.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Bocsáss meg, hogy ilyen sokáig kellett várnod a válaszomra, de rengeteg dolgom volt. _

_Azt kell hinnem, soha nem fogod valójában felfogni, mekkora veszélyben forogsz nap mint nap! Dumbledore állítólag eltÅ±nt, és te el akarod hagyni az iskola területét, mondván úgysincs ott Dumbledore?! Ellenben ott van egy tanári karra való szakképzett varázsló, akik mind tisztában vannak a téged fenyegetÅ veszéllyel! (Ellentétben veled!) Mindenesetre az engedélyt megadom, Dumbledore jól van, él és virul, de sokadszorra kérlek, ne keresd a veszélyt! _

_Nyomoztam kicsit az új tanáraitok után. _

_Gloom professzort külön megnéztem, a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárokat az utóbbi idÅben kicsit rosszul sikerült kiválasztani. A babonások szerint átok ül a tantárgyon, emiatt senki nem akarja elvállalni az állást. Mindenesetre Selma Gloom miatt nem kell aggódnod, a Roxmortsi Levéltárban (ne haragudj, hogy nem néztem be hozzád, de szorított az idÅ, ráadásul majdnem elkaptak), szóval belenéztem az aktájába, semmi gyanús dolgot nem találtam. Nincsenek szülei, nincs benne a nevük az iratai közt. Egy mágusárvaházba került, alighogy megszületett. Ha kicsit jobban belegondolsz, a vezetékneve valamire utalhat, mivel a neve homályt, sötétséget, szomorúságot, gyászost jelent. KésÅbb a Durmstrangban tanult, kiváló eredménnyel végzett, viszont nem lett iskola elsÅ, és a roxforti prefektusoknak megfelelÅ tisztséget sem nyerte el. EbbÅl talán következtethetünk, hogy nem volt épp mintagyerek. Sajnos itt megzavartak, és nem tudtam tovább olvasni az aktáját. Azt mondtad a Durmstrangban tanított? Tudnod kell, a Durmstrang vezetése mindig is úgy vélekedett, hogy a fekete mágia is fontos része a varázsoktatásnak. A fekete mágia oktatására nagyobb hangsúlyt fektetnek, mint a védekezésére, úgyhogy nem csodálkoznék, ha Å is Sötét Varázslatokat tanított volna, nem sokra becsülik a Védekezést tanító tanárokat. Dumbledore újabban szintén úgy véli, ismernetek kell azt, amitÅl védekeztek, valószínÅ±leg ezért hívott egy durmstrangos tanárt. Úgy tÅ±nik, teljesen tiszta, mindenesetre továbbra is különösnek találom, hogy a három jelentkezÅ közül az egyik visszalépett, a másikra pedig ráesett az üstje, szegény ördög._

_Gemeni szintén árva, érdekes, hogy majdnem ugyanakkor születtek, nem emlékszem pontosan... Árvaházba viszont az ország másik felébe került, több száz mérföldre Gloomtól. Az Å neve kísértetiesen hasonlít a gemini (ikrek) szóra, talán neki is csak adtak egy nevet. Gondolom, Gloom és Gemeni közt nem fedeztél fel megtévesztÅ hasonlóságot. Gemeni roxfortos volt, hugrabugos, jó tanuló, jeleskedett a kviddicsben is, Å volt a Hugrabug csapatkapitánya annak idején. Emlékeim szerint, soha nem volt vele semmi probléma. Azért mondom, hogy emlékeim szerint, mert ugyanakkor jártunk a Roxfortba, évfolyamtársak voltunk. Apád is jóban volt vele, annak ellenére is, hogy vetélytársak voltak, mint két különbözÅ ház csapatkapitányai, úgyhogy szerintem nem kell tÅle tartanunk. _

_Azt hiszem, minden fontos dolgot leírtam, ne haragudj, be kell fejeznem, így is túl sokat idÅztem ennek a levélnek a megírásával._

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Szipák_

Harry mindenhol megnézte, de nem találta az engedélyt.

- Ez nem igaz! Annyit foglalkozott a levéllel, mindent leírt Gloomról, GemenirÅl, és elfelejtette beletenni az engedélyt! –bosszankodott Harry.

- Bocsáss meg –szólalt meg Hermione. –Kivettem a kezedbÅl, amíg te a levelet olvastad. Itt van, elengedett... Viszont szerintem megeskette Mr Weasleyt, hogy két szemébÅl hárommal figyel rád! –nevetett a lány.

Harry szívérÅl nagy kÅ esett le, de hirtelen olyan izgatottság fogta el, mint még soha. Elmehet Weasleyékhez, ahol talán élete elsÅ igazi Karácsonyát élheti majd át.

- Elengedett? Szuper! –mondta Ron de örömébe valami szomorúság is vegyült.

- Írt valamit Gloomról? –kérdezte Hermione. –Mit?

- Tessék, olvasd –Harry a lány elé tette a levelet.

- A Levéltár! Hát persze! Hogy pont ez nem jutott az eszembe!

Harry Ronra nézett, aki ugyanolyan értetlennek látszott, mint Å.

- Roxmortsban van egy levéltár, ahol minden élÅ és valaha élt mágust számon tartanak, mindegyiknek van egy aktája, ahol életének minden fontos eseményét feljegyzik születésétÅl egészen a haláláig!

- De gondolom, nem kószálhat be oda akárki...– jegyezte meg Harry.

- Persze, akárki nem, de egy köpönyeggel... –mondta Ron.

-... bárki –Hermione szemében ritkán látott fény csillant: a lány szabálysértésre készült.

Másnap Harry Átváltoztatástan óra után odalépett McGalagony asztalához és átadta az engedélyt.

- Potter... –csóválta a fejét a professzor. – Remélem, Black tudja, mit csinál. Bár kétségtelen, Weasleyék mindent megtesznek majd a biztonsága érdekében. Mindenesetre legyen észnél, ne vállaljon felesleges kockázatot semmilyen téren.

- Nem fogok.

- Nos, akkor jó pihenést, és kellemes karácsonyt kívánok –nyújtotta át az általa is aláírt engedélyt egy mosoly kíséretében a professzor.

- Önnek is, professzor.

Pár perccel késÅbb Harry és Ron fülig érÅ szájjal szaladt a folyosón a Griffendél-torony felé. Bekanyarodtak az egyik mellékátjáróra, amikor Harry hirtelen egy magas könyvkupaccal találta magát szemben. Azonnal megállt, Ron viszont átesett a lábán, fellökve a könyvtorony mögött levÅ valakit. A sok-sok bíbor- és aranykötéses könyv a fölre hullott.

- Weasley! Potter! Nem tudják, hogy a folyosókon tilos rohangálni?! –csendült Gloom professzor ingerült hangja.

- Bocsánat.

A nÅ ajkába harapott, bal keze talárja zsebébe nyúlt, s kirántotta hófehér, fekete motívumos pálcáját. Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hátralevÅ életét varangyként élheti le, de a professzor a könyvek felé intett, s azok tornyokba rendezÅdve visszarepültek a kezébe, illetve megálltak lábai mellett. A szétszóródott könyvek alól elÅkerült Anabell is, aki igen haragos pillantásokat vetett a két fiúra kék szemeivel, s halványrózsaszín ajkait és rosszallóan összehúzta.

- Tíz pont a GriffendéltÅl a házirend megsértéséért. Élvezzék tovább a téli szünetet, lehetÅleg kicsit kevésbé sietÅsen, van idejük bÅven. Malfoy kisasszony.

Gloom válla fölött hátrapillantott a lányra, fejével intett, és elindult a könyvtár irányába. Mikor elment Harry mellett, karján lecsúszott talárja ujja, így a fiú megpillanthatta a két egyszerÅ± kígyót a csuklóján, mely éppen olyan volt, mint a másik kettÅ a nyakán. Harry megdöbbenve látta, hogy azok nem valami titokzatos anyagból készült láncok. Rá voltak festve a testére, s a szemük helyén fekete kis kövecske csillant meg egy közeli fáklya fényében. Gloom rántott egyet talárján, így a Harryre meredÅ kígyók a sötét bársony mögé bújtak.

Miután felértek a klubhelyiségbe, Harry összeszedte a holmijait, majd négy órakor Ron és Hermione társaságában lementek az elÅcsarnokba, és csatlakoztak a hazafele tartó diákok kígyózó sorához.

A roxmorts–i vasútállomáson nagyon hideg volt, Harry és barátai dideregve álldogáltak a vonatra várakozva a peronon egy pocsolya szomszédságában, mikor csodálatos dolog történt: elkezdett hatalmas pelyhekben hullni a hó, és hamarosan beterítette az egész vidéket.

- Varázslatos! –nevetett Hermione és az égre nézett. –Esik a hó!

Hamarosan felbukkant a fák között a Roxfort Expressz fehér gÅzfelhÅje, majd hamarosan feltÅ±nt a piros mozdony is.

A három jó barát keresett egy üres kupét. Hermione kivette kosarából Csámpást, aki az út hátralevÅ részében a lány ölében ült, és dorombolt. Harry hosszú ideig csak figyelte a tájat. FenyÅ és tölgyerdÅk, hegyek, völgyek, tisztások váltották egymást, a vonat elrobogott egy félig befagyott kis patak mellett, majd újra az erdÅben haladt, s hamarosan behavazott szántóföldek terültek el elÅttük ameddig csak a szem ellátott. Mikor a szürke felhÅk sötét liláskékre váltottak elállt a hóesés, és az égen itt-ott felbukkantak a csillagok, fényük szikrázva, villogva tört meg a havon. Néhány beszélgetéssel eltelt óra után a Roxfort Expressz befutott a King's Cross pályaudvar kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányára. Harry kinézett az ablakon, s rögtön kiszúrta a mosolygós Mrs Weasleyt a peronon állva férjével, arcát megcsípte a hideg. Sietve leszálltak, elköszöntek Hermionetól és szüleitÅl, majd üdvözölték a vastag kabátba, és bojtos sapkába öltözött boszorkányt és a hosszú, fekete taláros Mr Weasleyt, s hamarosan Ginny is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Alig léptek ki a pályaudvarról a kivilágított utcára újra esni kezdett a hó. Mikor Weasleyék az utca szélén parkoló új Fordjához értek, az autó villantott lámpájával.

- Csodás, már megismer minket! –örvendezett Mr Weasley. – Úgy értem, meg kell néznem a lámpát, nem értem, hogy villanhatott föl... –tette hozzá, miután elkapta felesége rosszalló pillantását.

A Widra St. Capdel falutól nem messze álló házacskát már messzirÅl kiszúrta Harry. A falakon és a környezÅ bokrokon, fákon mindenhol színes világító díszek villogtak. Mikor közelebb értek, Harry szemügyre vehette közelebbrÅl is a „díszítést". Nem a mugli világban megszokott égÅsorokat látta, hanem apró kis lényeket pillantott meg, aki ahogy egymásnak ütköztek más és más színben szikráztak.

- Elgánok –mondta Ron Harry meglepett arcát látva.

- Csodálatos! –mondta a fiú a csodálkozástól tátva maradt szájjal..

- Áh, hát megérkeztetek? –Az Odú feliratú tábla mellett ott állt Percy, úgy tÅ±nt, kimért modorát nem vesztette el. –Boldog Karácsonyt!

- Ha megint valami ostobaságon törik a fejüket... –kezdte Mrs Weasley, de már nem tudta befejezni mondatát, mert ebben a pillanatba az Odú nyitott ajtaján négy fénycsóva röppent ki, emelkedet a magasba, majd kupola alakban körbevette Mr és Mrs Weasleyt, Ginnyt, Ront, Harryt és Percyt. Aztán apró, színes csillagok tÅ±ntek elÅ, és cikáztak ide-oda a kupola alatt. Utána mintha víz venné körül Åket, kezdett örvényleni a fény körülöttük és a csillagok liliomokká nyíltak szét, majd a tajtékzó vízbe csobbantak. Után a hullámok felcsaptak a magasba és a káprázat eltÅ±nt.

- Boldog Karácsonyt! –mondták kórusban a Weasley-ikrek.

- És milyenek az új tanárok? –kérdezte az idÅközben elÅkerült Bill a vacsoránál, miközben épp zöldborsókat gurított tányérjára.

- Jobb lett volna, ha ott maradsz –mondta Ron.

- Gloom rosszabb, mint a fúriafÅ±z! –kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Ginny.

- Ugyan Ginny. Nem hiszem, hogy olyan rossz lenne, és egy tanárról különben se mondj ilyeneket –figyelmeztette lányát Mrs Weasley.

- Miért olyan szörnyÅ±? Rosszul tanít? –folytatta Bill.

- Annyira nem tanít rosszul... –mondta bizonytalanul Harry.

- Hát akkor? Kivételez, vagy miért nem szeretitek?

- Igen! –vágta rá Ginny.

- Nem! –mondta ugyanakkor Harry és Ron.

A két fiú Ginnyre meredt, aki viszont rájuk.

- Szóval, hogy is van ez? –kérdezte Mr Weasley.

- Az úgy van, hogy... –mondta egyszerre a három gyerek.

- Mond te...

- Szóval –folytatta Ginny –, Gloom mindenkit egyformán utál, vagy nem is, nem ez a jó szó, nem utál senkit, de mintha alantas dolognak érezné, hogy a Roxfortban tanít, pedig ez szerintem egy nagyon megtisztelÅ dolog, de az egyik lánnyal nem úgy bánik, mint másokkal. Ráadásul úgy néz ki, mint egy vámpír!

- Annyija ijeftÅ vagy annyija tyúnya? –mondta Fred, szájában két szál sült krumplival: kétségtelenül egy vámpírra próbált hasonlítani.

- Nem csúnya, nagyon szép, de... Fekete haja van, sötét szeme, a száját vörösre rúzsozza, sötét talárban jár, a körmei feketék és hegyesek, és nagyon hosszúak, és a nyaklánca...

- Az nem nyaklánc –közölte tárgyilagosan Harry. – Tetoválás.

- MirÅl van szó? –kérdezte Mrs Weasley.

- Két kígyó van ezek szerint_ rajzolva_ a nyakára...

- És a csuklójára is –toldotta meg Ron.

- És suttogva tartja az óráit! –mondta a kislány.

- Ki a kedvence? –kérdezte Harry Ginny felé fordulva.

A kislány fülig elpirult.

- Anabell Malfoy. Az a lány sem teljesen normális...

- Malfoy? Nem tudtam, hogy Malfoynak lánya is van... –vetette közbe Mr Weasley.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Nem a lánya –szólt.

- Jaj, tudod Arthur, akirÅl tavaly cikkeztek az újságok. Tényleg, azóta sem írták meg, mi lett a vége... Nem tudom, miért fogadott örökbe egy mugli származású kislányt –csóválta a fejét Mrs Weasley.

- Mert nem mugli –Harry érezte, ahogy a hangulat szinte megfagy körülötte.

Mr és Mrs Weasley valamint Bill kíváncsian fordultak felé, Ron mintha egyszerre kétfelé próbált volna nézni, az ikrek pedig feszülten figyelték, hogy menti meg a helyzetet Harry.

- Nem mugli? –Mrs Weasley összehúzta szemöldökét. –Ha nem Malfoy-lány, akkor kinek a gyereke? Árva?

- Nem árva, legalábbis a szülei közül az egyik biztosan él... sajnos... –folytatta Harry, remélve, hogy a még mindig mosolygó, ám értetlen Mrs Weasley valahonnan mégis tudja a dolgot, és nem kell kimondania a nevet...

- Harry, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy... –Bill jókedve is szertefoszlott hirtelen.

- Sajnálom, hogy szóbahoztam –mondta Ginny sietve.

- De mit hoztál szóba? Nem értem –Mrs Weasleyt láthatóan idegesítette, hogy rajta kívül mindenki tud valamit...

- Harry, ha jól értem, arra akar célozni, hogy ez a lány, jól_ tudod_, hogy _kinek_ a gyereke... –mondta Bill, az utolsó néhány szót külön hangsúlyozva.

Mrs Weasley a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Úgy érted... Úgy érted... Hogy az Å lánya... és a Roxfortba jár?

- Nyugodj meg, Molly! –nyugtatta feleségét Mr Weasley. – Ha Dumbledore engedélyezte, hogy diák legyen, akkor nem kell miért aggódnunk!

- Biztosan igazad van, de én mégsem örülök neki, hogy egy évfolyamra jár a lányunkkal!

- Alatta jár –motyogta Ron.

- Akkor is.

Harry úgy érezte, most már jobb, ha nem fecseg többet aznap este.

- Elnézést kérek, fáradt vagyok, szeretnék lefeküdni –mondta.

- Én is megyek –állt fel Ron.

Harry követte a fiút. Felbaktattak a kacskaringós lépcsÅn, amely bejárta az egész házat, majd csakhamar megérkeztek Ron szobájához, melyen megsárgult pergamentábla hirdette: „Ronald Rezidencia". A szobát még mindig a Chudley Csúzlikat, Ron kedvenc kviddicscsapatát ábrázoló poszterek borították. Harry mikor lefeküdt, és csend borult a házra, kiverte a fejébÅl az esti eseményeket. Még soha nem érezte magát ennyire boldognak és szerencsésnek, hogy Weasleyéknél töltheti a Karácsonyt.

Karácsony reggelén Ron már kora hajnalban felverte Harryt. Lerohantak a lépcsÅn az Odú nappalijába, ahol egy csillogó-villogó színes díszekkel teleaggatott, hatalmas fenyÅfa állt.

- Ho-hó-hó, jó reggelt! –hallatszott egy vidám, igen mély hang a fától.

- Jó reggelt Fa! –köszönt Ron.

Harry a meglepetéstÅl meg sem tudott szólalni.

- Ohó, hát te ki vagy, ki nem köszönsz a vén Fának?

- Öhm, Harry –nyögte a fiú. –Harry Potter.

- Hó-hó, hát vendég is van a háznál? Üdvözöllek Harry, Harry Potter! Hó, az én nevem Kékerdei Fenyves Fa, de a családnak csak Fa, szólíts nyugodtan te is így.

- Jó reggelt! Szervusz, Fa! – Ginny is megérkezett rózsaszín köntösében.

- Hó-ohó, szervusz kicsi Ginny, hát nem felejtetted el az öreg Fát? –a fa, pontosabban Fa egyik ágával végigsimított Ginny kócos, vörös üstökén, amitÅl frizurája csak még ziláltabb lett.

- Mi ez a hangzavar? –Percy lépkedett a lépcsÅn. –Áh, Fa. Jó reggelt –üdvözölte a fiú a fenyÅfát, mintha régi ismerÅsét látta volna viszont.

- Fa? –Harry gondolta, hogy sok minden más lesz a varázslók Karácsonyában, de azt nem gondolta, hogy a fenyÅ beszélni fog.

- Ron, Åt, mármint Fát, már _ismeritek_? –kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Persze, amennyire emlékszem, mindig Fa volt a karácsonyfánk. Gondolom Dursleyék sem kerestek mindenévben új fát.

- Nem, Åk sem, de csak, mert mÅ±fenyÅjük volt.

- MÅ±fenyÅ? Jó reggelt, gyerekek, Fa! Mire használják pontosan? –Mr Weasley jelent meg sötét talárjában a lépcsÅ alján.

- Hát, az olyan, mintha igazi lenne, csak mÅ±anyagból van –magyarázta Harry.

- Áh, és ugyanúgy társalog, mint az igazi fák? Különös, hogy mit ki nem találnak a muglik...

- Nem, a muglik fenyÅi nem beszélnek, sem az igaziak, sem a mÅ±anyagok.

- Nem? Persze, el is felejtettem, hogy tanítanák meg Åket...

- A varázslóknál minden fenyÅ beszél? –érdeklÅdött Harry.

- Persze –kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Percy is. –Még csemetekorukban meg tanítják Åket beszélni, azaz, elvarázsolják Åket, hogy embernyelven susogjanak. Aztán mind egy-egy családhoz kerülnek, és az már rajtuk múlik, hogy viszonyul majd az emberekhez a fa.

Harrynek sokkal jobban tetszett a varázslók fája, mint a mugliké. Fa egész nap karácsonyi dalokat énekelgetett, mindenkihez volt egy kedves mondata, mikor elment mellette, sÅt, Harry azt is megfigyelte, Fa idÅnkén lassan átcsoszogott a szoba egyik végébÅl a másikba, idÅnként nagyobb volt, idÅnként pedig kisebb, és elÅfordult, hogy táncolt is a karácsonyi énekekre, amiket dúdolgatott.

Hamarosan újabb érdekes dolog derült ki a máguskarácsonyról: a varázslók karácsonykor a fényt ünneplik, ezért van minden kivilágítva.

Harry csodálatosan érezte magát élete elsÅ igazi Karácsonyán. Harry Siriustól és Hagridtól még délután megkapta karácsonyi üdvözlÅlapját. Mrs Weasley Harry összes kedvenc ételét felsorakoztatta a karácsonyi vacsorán. Fát megkérték, hogy táncoljon az asztal mellé, így a szÅ±k kis konyha még meghittebb lett. A zsúfolt helyiségben a polcok tetején, az asztalon, a kandallópárkányon és az ablakban sok-sok színes lánggal égÅ gyertya égett. Hedvig talán az ünnepre való tekintettel megengedte, hogy Pulipinty, Ron izgága kis baglya a közelében legyen, s kivételesen nem akarta megfogni a túlságosan lelkes kis postást. Az óra már a tizenkettÅt is elütötte, mikor asztalbontásra került a sor. Harry fáradtan felment Ronnal a szobájába, lehuppant ágyára és már aludt is.

Az elkövetkezÅ néhány nap jóval gyorsabban eltelt, mint Harry szerette volna, bár annak örült, hogy semmi rossz dolog nem történt. Így a Karácsony utáni hét szombatjának reggelén Harry bedobta az utolsó tiszta zoknit és pennát is ládájába, hogy elindulhasson Ronnal, Ginnyvel, valamint Mr és Mrs Weasleyvel a londoni King's Cross pályaudvarra.

Harry nézte, ahogy hófehér mezÅk suhannak el a vonat mellett, majd jöttek az erdÅk, s mikor már lilás színben játszottak az égen úszó felhÅk, s a csillagok fénye ezer kis csillanásban tört meg a szikrázó hórétegen, a vonat lassítani kezdett, majd megállt. Harry Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt leszállt a vonatról, és a fiákerek velük együtt elindultak a lankás emelkedÅn, és a három jóbarát megláthatta a Roxfort kastélyt.

Harry nagyon kedvelte Weasleyéket, és örült, hogy idÅnként meghívták magukhoz. De otthonának mégis a Roxfortot érezte, a sok titkos átjáróval, a rejtett termekkel, a klubhelyiséggel, a nagyteremmel, a diákokkal, a tanárokkal, a kísértetekkel, a mozgó festményekkel, a parkkal, a növényházakkal, a vadÅrlakkal, Hagriddal, a Tiltott Rengeteggel, a tóval és a polippal. Hiszen ez mind-mind a Roxforthoz tartozott, része volt a varázslatos hangulatnak, amit a kastély sugárzott, tornyaival, világító ablakaival, s a hatalmas tölgyfaajtóval.

74


	11. A Pajzsbübáj

Tizenegyedik fejezet 

A Pajzs-bÅ±báj

Harry hétfÅ reggel a szokásosnál kicsit nehezebben vette rá magát, hogy kibújjon a meleg takaró alól, és elinduljon az óráira. Némiképp vigasztalta, hogy Ronnak sem volt túl sok kedve ahhoz, hogy a kellemesen telt szünet után újra nekivágjon a hÅ±vös folyosók és tantermek zord világának.

De nem a tanítás kezdete volt az, ami a legjobban zavarta. Sebhelyében a tompa fájdalom már több mint egy éve nem múlt el, s aznap reggel idÅrÅl idÅre egyre élesebben hasított bele.

- Harry, olyan sápadtnak tÅ±nsz –kezdte Hermione, látva, hogy csak játszadozik a reggelijével. –Csak nem betegedtél meg?

- Nem, semmi bajom, jól vagyok, csak a sebhelyem fáj egy kicsit, ahogy szokott. Nem kell aggódni miatta, elmúlik.

- Harry, nem kellene szólni valakinek, úgy értem, máskor is így szokott fájni? –kérdezte Åszinte aggodalommal.

- Ugyan, hagyd már Hermione –vetette oda Ron fel sem nézve reggelijébÅl. – Azt mondja, elmúlik...

- Nem, Ron, ez most valahogy más... Máskor csak rossz érzés, de most kifejezetten fáj, de nem úgy mintha a közelemben lenne... –mondta, s kezével kitapintotta a villámot. – Ha nem múlik el, talán szólok...

Hermione mosolygott és egyetértÅen bólintott, majd diadalmas pillantást vetett a fejcsóváló Ronra. Harry kedvtelenül tovább turkált a reggelije közt. Az a tudat sem derítette jobb kedvre, hogy az elsÅ óra sötét varázslatok kivédése volt Gloom professzorral, aki épp valami felettébb izgalmas olvasmányba merülhetett bele a tanári asztalnál. A tanárnÅ még nem kezdett el „órát tartani", ahogy Å mondta, így még mindig könyveiket jegyzetelték, de már majdnem végigértek a tankönyvön. Így, mikor a tanterem elÅtt várakoztak, nem sejtette senki, hogy ez az óra egészen más lesz, mint a többi...

- Nos, gondolom, már eléggé megunták a könyv jegyzetelgetését, mindenesetre Brown kisasszony füzetét a következÅ órán ellenÅrzöm, ha csak egyetlen lecke is hiányzik belÅle, és csak egyetlenegy firkát is találok benne, nagyon meg üti a bokáját –szólt a professzor, mikor már mindenki a teremben volt.

Gloom a tanári asztal mögött állt, s a diákok a hallottaktól kissé felélénkülve pislogtak felé. Harry hátán a hideg futkosott, ahogy hallgatta a suttogó hangot.

- Mellékesen megjegyzem, az idei anyagot elméletben végigvették... Gondolom, mindannyian örülnek majd, hogy most következnek a gyakorlati órák, ahol kipróbálhatják magukat, ki kevesebb, ki több sikerrel.

Gloom professzor elkezdett az asztalok között sétálgatni, cipÅinek kopogása visszhangot vert a terem rideg, szürke falai közt, susogó hangja halkan, fenyegetÅen csengett, s közben véletlenszerÅ±en felcsapott néhány füzetet.

- Weasley, ezt hétfÅre átírva, legalább olyan legyen, mint Granger kisasszonyé! –mondta Ronnak, miután sikerült eltüntetnie fehér márványarcáról a megdöbbenés nyomait. – Ahogy arra biztosan mindenki emlékszik –fordult újra az osztályhoz -, az elsÅ anyagrészben a pajzs-bÅ±bájról volt szó. A varázsszó: Priorinito. A bÅ±báj gyakorlatilag pajzsot képez a mágus körül, így egyetlen átok vagy rontás sem találhatja el közvetlenül. Általában fehér színÅ± nem is tudom, minek nevezzem, egy ilyen vékony réteg, mintha buborék lenne, veszi körül a megidézÅt, ez természetesen nem állítja meg az átkot, de legyengíti azt. A mágus és támadója varázserejétÅl függ, mennyire. Természetesen nem túl nagy vigasz, ha valaki például FÅbenjáró Átok ellen alkalmazza a varázst, és mondjuk, csak kicsit ölik meg, vagy, csak kicsit befolyásolják, tehát aki nem tudja tökéletesen végrehajtani, annak nem javasolt.

Kisétált az asztalhoz, s tekintetével a diákokat pásztázta.

- Egy kis segítségre lenne szükségem... Ki az, aki úgy érzi, be tudna mutatni egy jól sikerült átkot? LehetÅleg ne törjön senki az életemre és hasonlók... Hát jó... Granger! Jöjjön ki! Valami egyszerÅ± de látványosat kérek!

- Át... Átkozzam meg a tanárnÅt? –dadogta Hermione. Ez nyilvánvalóan ellenkezett minden elvével.

- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy megpróbál megátkozni, de ha eltalál az átok, visszaadom a diplomámat...

Hermione egy rövid ideig gondolkozott, nyílván nem tudta eldönteni, melyik átkot használja, végül bizonytalan hangon kimondta:

- _Flamus!_

_- Priorinito!_ –mondta szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban Gloom.

Hermione pálcájából aranysárga fénysugár tört elÅ, és indult a professzor felé. Majd egy vakító, fehér villanás látszott.

- Nos, Granger kisasszony nem épp elegáns megoldást választott... –jegyezte meg különös éllel hangjában. – Ez a tÅ±zgyújtó varázsige, hogy is mondjam, hát, szóval, na mindegy... Lépjünk tovább –hallgatott egy pillanatig, s zavartan pislogott, majd visszatért kimért modorához, s folytatta. – A bÅ±bájnak köszönhetÅen olyannyira legyengült Granger kisasszony átka, hogy nem is ért el hozzám. Mindenkit egyesével megpróbálok megátkozni, bár én azt hiszem, valami kevésbé veszélyessel fogok próbálkozni. Gondolom, nem akarnak égési sérüléseket szenvedni... Mivel a vigyorgástól nem lesz bajuk, a vidítóvarázst fogom használni. Ne felejtsék el, Priorinito!

Gloom sorra kihívott mindenkit, majd Harryre került a sor.

- Vidító varázs, Potter...

Rögtön, miután a tanárnÅ kimondta az átkot, Harry is elkiáltotta a varázsszót.

- _Priorinito!_

- Bravó, Potter –mondta a tanárnÅ, miután a fehér villanás elmúlt, és a vigyorgó diákok újra láthatták Åket. (Még Hermione arcán is mosoly bujkált, bár a lány igyekezte könyve mögé rejteni.)

Gloom az ajkába harapott, és szokásához hÅ±en elkezdte hosszú, fehér pálcáján húzgálni fekete körmÅ± ujjait, majd, mikor már Harry teljesen kétségbeesett, hogy miért nem engedik vissza a helyére, hosszú idÅ után megszólalt:

- Végül is, miért is ne... Miért is ne... Tegyünk egy próbát... –mondta szinte magának, s elgondolkozva nézett a fiúra. - Figyeljen, Potter! Ez már nehezebb lesz... Három, kettÅ, egy... _Imperio!_

- _Priorinito!_

Harry várta a megnyugvást, a felhÅtlen boldogságot, ami az Imperius átokkal járt, azonban ezúttal nem történt semmi...

- MegdöbbentÅ –a tanárnÅ felhúzta szemöldökét, talán a csodálkozás jeleként, és ujjait végighúzta a nyakát díszítÅ kígyókon. Mereven állva fürkészte Harryt, majd hirtelen az ablakhoz lépett, és lenézett a parkra. Élénken csillogó szemeiben kiégett a lázas tÅ±z, tompán fénylettek. Harryt ez a szempár Sirius szemeire emlékeztette, az Azkabanban megkínzottak szemére.

- Félelmetes... Rendben –tér magához ámulatából a tanárnÅ, s szemébe visszatért a fény. – Gyakorolják a pajzs-bÅ±bájt, ha lehet, továbbra se átkozzanak össze-vissza, a vidítóvarázs pont megfelel e célra! A következÅ órán találkozunk! – azzal felkapta a kis alakú, fekete kötéses könyvecskét az asztalról, és gyors léptekkel kiment a terembÅl.

- Figyeltétek Gloomot? –kérdezte mikor már a folyosón jártak. – A szemeit, mikor az ablakhoz ment.

- Nem. Miért, mi volt velük? –kérdezte Ron egy azonosíthatatlan fintorral arcán, ami nyílván a tanárnÅnek, és nem Harrynek szólt.

- Nem tudom, olyan furcsa volt... Olyan volt, mint... mint Sirius szemei.

- Hogy? –Hermione kerekre tágult szemekkel nézett rá. – Úgy érted, mint azoknak, akik megjárták... De Gloom biztos, hogy soha nem volt Azkabanban, mármint, elítéltként. Hiszen, olyan varázsló nem taníthat az iskolában, aki büntetett elÅéletÅ±.

- Nem? –kérdezte kórusban a két fiú.

- Nem bizony. Benne van a Roxfort történetében.

- Ja, persze –mondta Ron olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ezzel meg is lenne magyarázva, hogy miért nem tudtak róla.

- De akkor, hogy lehet –Harry felidézte magában a különös, tompa csillogást.

- Talán csak olyanok voltak a fényviszonyok –vetette fel a kézenfekvÅ lehetÅséget Hermione.

- Lehet...

- Most min gondolkozol? –kérdezte a lány, miután Harry elég hosszú ideig nem válaszolt mást, láthatóan régen lemondott arról, hogy Ronnal értelmes társalgást folytathasson.

- Anabell tavaly ezt használta Voldemort átka ellen... –motyogta Harry, s továbbra sem figyelt oda, merre megy, így megbotlott saját lábában.

- Ne mondd ki a... –kezdte Ron de Hermione a szavába vágott.

- Vigyázz, hova lépsz! Tényleg... Most hogy mondod... De ahhoz hogy az Å átkát hatástalanítsa, hatalmas varázserÅre volt szüksége! Láttad, hogy meglepÅdött Gloom, mikor, megjegyzem, nem teljesen törvényesen, de kimondta rád az Imperius átkot! Teljesen ledöbbent! Mármint, azon, hogy kivédted!

- Anabell nem is tudta teljesen legyÅzni Voldemort átkát. El is ájult utána, még beszélni is alig tudott!

- Meg már korábban is ott volt a TÅ±zvillámos dolog! –mondta Ron, láthatóan a dolognak ez az oldala jobban érdekelte.

- Tényleg... Te mondtad, Hermione, hogy egy felnÅtt varázslónak sem biztos, hogy sikerülne, akkora varázserÅre van hozzá szükség –emlékeztette a lányt Harry, s közben elgondolkozott az eseten: a TÅ±zvillám lassulni kezdett, s majdnem elvesztették a Mardekár elleni meccset, hála Anabellnek.

- És még csak tizenhárom éves volt... Valahogy egyre kevésbé örülök neki, hogy Dumbledore engedi, hogy itt tanuljon –jelentette ki Hermione.

- Dumbledore biztos tudja, mit csinál... –vont vállat Ron.

- Ez nem volt valami megnyugtató...

- Itt van Gemeni, menjünk be, nem akarok elkésni... –mondta sietve Harry, mielÅtt barátai újra veszekedni kezdtek volna.

Gemeni éppolyan órát tartott, mint szokott, s amelyeken általában Harry gondolatai sem tudtak elkalandozni... Általában... De ez egyszer nem hagyta nyugodni az elÅzÅ óra.

- „Miért tartotta olyan különösnek, hogy a pajzsbÅ±bájom kivédte az imperius átkot?" –gondolta Harry. – „És a szeme... olyan furcsa volt... Talán tényleg megjárta az Azkabant? És ha igen, vajon miért ítélték el? Csak nem halálfaló volt, vagy talán az is még mindig? De ha tényleg nem..."

- „Ugyan, hallottad Hermionét!" –válaszolt magának. – „Nem taníthatnak olyanok az iskolában, akiket már elítéltek valamiért!"

Bármit írt is a Roxfort története, eltökélte, ha törik, ha szakad, eljut a Roxmortsi Levéltárba, és kideríti Gloom titkait, ha van neki, ha nincs...

A köd másnapra feloszlott, és kisütött a nap, de még mindig nagyon hideg volt odakint, s a szél is feltámadt. Harrynek továbbra sem volt kedve a hideg, és nyirkos parkban ténferegni, azonban Hagrid iránti szeretete és kíváncsisága rá bírta venni, hogy elinduljon a vadÅrlak felé.

A Karácsony elÅtti utolsó legendás lények gondozása órán Hagrid bejelentette, mindenki sikeresen felnevelte a rá bízott varázslényt, így a szünet után új feladat várt rájuk, s még Harryéknek sem volt hajlandó elárulni, mire készül.

- Mi lett Pamaccsal? –kérdezte a vadÅrt Hermione, mikor odaértek a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén álló viskóhoz.

- Pamaccsal? –brummogta Hagrid összehúzott busa szemöldökei alól.

- Hermione knezléje! –magyarázta Ron.

- Áh, hogy a knezléd! –nevetett, Hermione mosolyogva bólogatott, nem is törÅdve a fanyar képet vágó Ronnal. – Argentínába utazott a többi lénnyel. Van ott egy mágusállatkert, ahol örömmel fogadták Åket, a korábbi knezléik már kiöregedtek, és nem születtek fiatalok. Mindenféle varázslatos lény van ott. Sárkányok is, meg persze sok-sok knezle krupp és impek is...

Hermione széles mosollyal adta a világ tudtára, biztos benne, hogy knezléje a lehetÅ legjobb kezekbe került.

Mikor Hagrid látta, hogy mindenki megérkezett, belekezdett mondandójába.

- Mint tudjátok, eredetileg az olyan lényeket sorolták a bestiák közé, akik nem képesek beszélni másokkal, de bizonyos fajok nem fogadták el az értelmes lény státuszt, mint például a kentaurok is. A következÅ órákon ilyen lényekkel fogunk foglalkozni. Ma a morphénekrÅl fogunk beszélgetni kicsit. Ha egy morphénnel futnátok össze, valószínÅ±leg rá sem jönnétek erre. Olyanok, mint egy átlagos boszorkány, azonban több rendkívüli képességgel is rendelkeznek, melyek közül a legfontosabb talán, hogy képesek az alakváltásra, de csak emberi alakot ölthetnek magukra. Hihetetlenül nagy varázserÅvel rendelkeznek. Képesek a pálcahasználatra is, bár ezt a törvény szigorúan bünteti, lévén, Åk _csak_ varázslények. Általában nagyon hirtelen haragúak, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy sérelmeiket gyorsan el is felejtik. Nem tanácsos egy morphént magadra haragítani... Néhányan képesek arra, hogy mások gondolatait lássák, és akár befolyásolják is, ezért is olyan veszélyesek, és persze ezért nem vallja be egy sem magáról, hogy morphén. A hallásuk, látásuk kiváló, átlagon felüli. Ezekkel a tulajdonságokkal csak a nÅk rendelkeznek közülük, a férfiak teljesen átlagosak, olyanok, mint az emberek. Érdekes, hogy akinek a felmenÅi között csak egyetlen morphén is volt, vagy egy morphénnak a fia, az maga is rendelkezni fog a képességeikkel, és az Å lány utódai is, egy bizonyos fokig. A morphén ükunokájának gyermekei már nem hordozzák magukban a tulajdonságokat. Arról, hogy hányan élnek manapság, nem tudok semmi biztosat mondani, mivel általában titkolják képességeiket. De úgy tÅ±nik, mára már talán teljesen ki is pusztultak. Feltételezések szerint az utolsó morphén már meghalt. Å Tudjátokki szolgálatában állt, s képességeivel sokakat térített rossz útra. Åt leginkább a Dívaként emlegették, a valódi nevét nem ismerte senki, bár már azt sem bizonyítja semmi, hogy egyáltalán létezett az a nÅ, talán csak mese az egész. Mint mondtam, a létezését semmi nem bizonyítja, és senki sem vállalta magára, hogy Å lenne a Díva. De ha létezett is, már rég halott.

Harry mikor már a kastélyhoz vezetÅ lankás emelkedÅn baktattak eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy egyik pillanatban még önmaga, a másikban pedig, ha akarja, akár Ronként is kinézhet.

Miközben a Griffendél-torony felé tartottak, a harmadik emeleten kinyílt egy terem ajtaja, és negyedéves mardekárosok egy csoportja bukkant elÅ. Harry megpillantotta Anabellt néhány mardekáros lány kíséretében. JókedvÅ±en nevetgéltek. Anabell is mosolygott, hófehér fogai gyöngysorként csillogtak, szÅke haján megcsillant a napfény, szürke szeme vidáman csillogott. Ahogy elhaladtak mellettük, a lány Harryre nézett, pillantásuk találkozott, majd a következÅ pillanatban Anabell elkapta tekintetét, és fojtatta a csevegést barátnÅivel.

Harry sebhelyébe fájdalom hasított egy pillanatra, s kirázta a hideg, valami különös érzés kerítette hatalmába...

75


	12. A Levéltár

Tizenkettedik fejezet

A Levéltár

A péntek este alkalmasnak bizonyult rá, hogy Harry látogatást tegyen a Roxmortsi Levéltárban. Úgy döntöttek, veszélyes lenne, ha a kijárási tilalom ellenére hárman is eltÅ±nnének a Griffendél-toronyból.

Így közös megegyezés alapján Harry felment a hálóterembe még kora este, mondván, fáradt, míg Ron és Hermione a klubhelyiségben maradtak, (a lány persze elÅször megeskette Harryt, hogy nagyon óvatos lesz, és amilyen gyorsan csak tud, visszamegy a kastélyba, és persze, hogy nem vállal felesleges kockázatot, vagyis egy pillanatra sem veszi le a köpenyt). Majd pontosan tizenegy óra harmincöt perckor Hermione leverte a jó elÅre felhalmozott könyvtornyot, mire Ron elkezdett veszekedni vele, hogy mégis hogy lehet ilyen ügyetlen. Mialatt mindenki, aki még a klubhelyiségben volt a két gyerek veszekedését figyelte, a portrélyukat egy láthatatlan kéz kinyitotta, majd visszazárta.

Harry elindult a kihalt folyosókon. Kezében markolta pálcáját. Hamarosan odaért a púpos boszorka szobrához. Körülnézett, nincs-e valaki a közelben, s miután megbizonyosodott benne, hogy senki nem jár arra, megszólalt:

- Dissendium! –suttogta és pálcájával rákoppintott a szoborra.

A púpos boszorka utat engedett és Harry már csúszott is lefelé a hideg kÅcsúszdán. Egy koppanással landolt az alagút nyirkos kÅpadlóján.

- Lumos! –mondta és pálcája hegyén apró lángocska lobbant, mely megvilágította elÅtte az alagút egy részét.

Gyors léptekkel elindult, s már vagy tíz perce gyalogolt, mikor a talaj emelkedni kezdett lába alatt, majd lépcsÅben folytatódott és Harry ott találta magát a Mézesfalás pincéjében. Kilépett a dobozok közül, melyek telis-tele voltak édességgel, az ajtóhoz ment, és lenyomta a kilincset, de az nem engedett.

- Alohomora!

Hamarosan a hideg, néptelen utcán futott, és Hermione útbaigazítását követve percek múlva már a Roxmortsi Levéltár hatalmas, magas fenyÅkkel körbevett, megszürkült falú épülete elÅtt állt, egy hatalmas kovácsoltvas kapu elÅtt. Pálcáját a zárnak szegezte, és elmormolta a zárnyitó varázsigét, és a zár engedelmesen kinyílt. A bejárathoz ment, és megismételte a mÅ±veletet, de nem történt semmi. Újra próbálkozott, mindhiába. Elkezdett különbözÅ jelszavakkal próbálkozni. Már az „Abrakadabra", „Hókuszpókusz" és a „Szezám tárulj" varázsigékkel is próbálkozott, de még mindig nem juthatott be. Már épp azon járt az esze, hogy feladja a próbálkozást, mikor meglátott egy nyitott ablakot az emeleten. Egy fenyÅ ága majdnem hozzáért az üveghez.

Zsebre dugta pálcáját, és a fenyÅhöz lépett. Szerencsére Dudley elÅl gyakran menekült fel fákra, mivel testes unokatestvére nem tudott utána mászni. Harry felugrott, elkapta a legalsó ágat, és felhúzta magát, elérte a következÅ ágat, majd az azutánit, és hamarosan egy szinten volt a nyitott ablakkal.

Elrugaszkodott, s már a párkányon volt, de az ugrás közben talárja beleakadt egy kiálló gallyba, s leszakadt belÅle egy darab. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, köpenye szakadt el, s így örült neki, mikor észrevette, hogy az ágon egy fekete anyagfoszlány lengedezett az esti hÅ±vös szélben.

Újra lángot lobbantott pálcájára, és elindult a magas polcok közt. Minden polc elején és végén hatalmas, fából faragott betÅ± hirdette, milyen nevÅ±ek kerülhetnek oda.

ElÅször Harry próbaképp a P betÅ±höz ment, majd hamarosan meg is találta a saját aktáját. A papír világossárga volt, a jobb felsÅ sarkában egy kép volt róla. Ball felül a neve, születési ideje, születési helye, a szülei neve, ismertetÅjele, iskolái voltak feltüntetve, majd teljes, (három soros) életrajza következett dátumokkal ellátva.

Újra elindult a sorok közt, és a G betÅ±nél rálelt a Selma Gloom fejlécÅ± mappára. A fehér pergamen jobb felsÅ sarkában a boszorkány fényképe volt, aki rögtön eltÅ±nt keretébÅl, amint meglátta a fiút.

GLOOM, SELMA

Született:1960.06.24. Devon

Meghalt:

Anyja neve:

Apja neve:

Szemszíne:zöld

Hajszíne:fekete

Magasság:5,8 láb

IsmertetÅjel:karján, nyakán és csuklóin két-két szembe forduló, tetovált kígyó

Iskolái:Szent Berta Leányintézet

Durmstrang Mágusintézet

Chorbax Feketemágiaellenes Alapítvány Egyeteme (AurorképzÅ Szak)

Élete:

1960.06.24.megszületett az angliai Devonban

1961.02.10.árvaházba kerül, édesanyja lemond róla (Szent Berta Leányintézet)

1971.09.01.megkezdi tanulmányait a Durmstrang Mágusintézetben

1977.06.20.kiváló eredménnyel teszi le vizsgáit

1977.09.20.megkezdi tanulmányait a Chorbax Feketemágiaellenes Alapítvány

Egyetemének aurorképzÅ szakán

1979.06.25.kiváló eredménnyel diplomázik

1979.06.30.részt vesz a Reggeli Próféta Újságíró- és SzerkesztÅképzÅ

tanfolyamán

1979.08.05.a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szakértÅje lesz

1980.05.16.felmond a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban

1980.05.18.a Garnett Days újságírója lesz

1993.07.10.felmond a Garnett Daysnek

1993.07.12.a Durmstrang Mágusintézet sötét varázslatok tanára lesz

1996.07.01.felmond a Durmstrang Intézetben

1996.09.01.a Roxfort sötét varázslatok kivédése tanára lesz

- Auror?

Harry valahányszor az aurorokra gondolt, Rémszem Mordon sebhelyes arca, s hiányos orra jutott eszébe, így nagyon meglepte ez az információ a tanárnÅrÅl. Mindenesetre értette, Dumbledore miért vette fel tanárnak.

Leírta az életrajzát, és továbbsétált a sorok közt, végül a P betÅ±nél kikereste a Pitonról szóló iratot.

PITON, PERSELUS

Született:1960.01.22. Cambridge

Meghalt:

Anyja neve:Elizabeth Piton

Apja neve:Mourice Piton

Szemszíne:fekete

Hajszíne:fekete

Magasság:6,1 láb

IsmertetÅjel:

Iskolái:Durmstrang Mágusintézet

Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola

Cormingham Egyetem

Élete:

1960.01.22.megszületett az angliai Cambridgeben

1960.01.23.édesanyja halála

1971.09.01.megkezdi tanulmányait Durmstrang Mágusintézetben

1975.09.01.a Durmstrangból a Roxfortba kerül

1978.06.21. jó eredménnyel teszi le vizsgáit a Roxfortban

1978.09.23. megkezdi tanulmányait a Cormingham Egyetemen

1980.06.30.diplomát szerez

1980.08.15.a Roxfort bájitaltan professzora lesz

1981.12.30.letartóztatják halálfalók társaságában

1982.01.10.eljárás indul ellene kémkedés és gyilkossági kísérlet vádjában

1982.01.21.felmentik, Albus Dumbledore kezességet vállal érte

Miközben Harry Piton életének fontosabb állomásait körmölte a pergamenre, melyre idÅrÅl idÅre újabb pacákat ejtett nagy sietségében, elgondolkodott:

- „Ha Piton és Gloom azzal fenyegetÅznek, hogy elmondanak valamit egymásról, akkor azt senki más nem tudhatja róluk, tehát itt sem találhatom meg. De legalább kiderült, hogy Gloomot még csak kapcsolatba sem hozták soha a Sötét Oldallal, és az is, hogy auror."

Eszébe jutott Hermionénak tett ígérete, egyrészt az, hogy nem veszi le a köpenyt, úgyhogy sietve arcába csapta a csuklyáját, másrészt, hogy a lehetÅ leghamarabb visszamegy a Roxfortba. Így hát úgy döntött, visszaindul, azonban, mikor újra elhaladt az elÅtt a rész elÅtt, ahol az imént a saját aktáját kereste elÅ, hirtelen megállt. Hosszú másodpercekig nézte a polcot, majd kihúzta a Potter, Lily feliratú megsárgult pergament.

POTTER, LILY (Lily Evans)

Született:1960.08.04. Birmingham

Meghalt:1981.10.02. Godric's Hollow

Anyja neve:Beatrix S. Evans

Apja neve:Edward Evans

Szemszín:zöld

Hajszín:vörös

Magasság:5,3 láb

IsmertetÅjel:

Iskolái:Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola

1960.08.04.megszületett az angliai Birminghamben

1971.09.01.megkezdte tanulmányait a Durmstrang Intézetben

1977.09.02.tanulmányait a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskolában

folytatja

1978.06.20.jó eredménnyel teszi le vizsgáit

1980.05.02.feleségül megy James Potterhez

1980.07.31.gyermeke születik (Harry Potter)

1980.10.02.gyilkosság áldozata lesz

Ekkor lépések zaja visszhangzott a magas polcok közt, majd egy lámpás csörömpölése, ahogy a hideg kÅlapokon kopogva elgurult.

- Nox! –suttogta Harry.

Sietve visszacsúsztatta a pergament a helyére, megigazította magán a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpenyt, és futva a nyitott ablakhoz ment. Mikor vissza akart ugrani az ágra, elvétette, s néhány lábnyi zuhanás után, végül elkapott egy alacsonyabb ágat, így megúszta az esést a magas fáról.

Futva tette meg a Mézesfalásig az utat, cipÅjének kopogása hangos visszhangot vert a nedves kövek és a poros kis házak között. Az édességboltban visszazárta maga után az ajtót, lement a pincébe, s futott lefelé a lépcsÅn, végig az alagúton. Sietve felmászott a kÅcsúszdán, ki a boszorka szobra mögül, és futva végig a folyosókon, mielÅtt a következÅ kanyarnál befordult volna...

- Potter! Mit keres maga itt?

Harry hátrafordult és egy kék lánggal égÅ fáklya fényénél megpillantotta Selma Gloom sziluettjét. A tanárnÅ szigorú arca és fürkészÅ tekintete nem sok jót ígért a futástól verejtékezÅ homlokú, kipirult arcú, zihálva levegÅ után kapkodó Harrynek.

- Semmit tanárnÅ... –nyögte, és próbálta normálisan venni a levegÅt.

- Természetesen... Hajnali egykor véletlenül erre járt, ugyebár... Jöjjön velem, Potter!

A professzor elindult a folyosón. Harry biztosra vette, hogy Dumbledorehoz viszi a tanárnÅ, s azt is tudta, most nem úszhatja meg az éjszakai kirándulást. Gloom megállt egy ajtó elÅtt, pálcájával hármat koppintott a rézkilincsre, és az ajtó kitárult. Intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse.

Minden bizonnyal a professzor dolgozószobájába kerültek. A szoba tele volt zöld növényekkel, s mindegyiknek más színÅ± és méretÅ± virága volt.

Gloom tapsolt, erre fény töltötte be a kis helyiséget. Egyes virágok kibontották szirmaikat, mások pálmaszerÅ± leveleikkel eltakarták a bimbókat. Harry megcsodált egy hatalmas ciklámen színÅ± virágot, mely mintha sötétlila fogsorral rendelkezett volna. Gloom valószínÅ±leg észrevette, hogy a növény felkeltette kíváncsiságát, mert megjegyezte:

- Ne menjen túl közel hozzá, bár az árus esküdözött, hogy csirkénél nagyobb dolgot nem esznek, én nem bízok benne...

Harry kicsit távolabb lépett a húsevÅ szépségtÅl.

- De térjünk a tárgyra... Hogyan is került a folyosóra?

Harrynek fogalma sem volt mit mondjon. Az igazat? Nem, ezzel nem csak a saját kicsapását intézné el, de Ront és Hermionét is bajba sodorná. Hazudjon? De mit?

- Nos?

- Sétáltam –mondta s fájdalmas arccal pillantott a professzorra, remélve, a tanárnÅ nem röhögi ki a szánalmas próbálkozásért.

- Sétált? És ahhoz ez a köpeny kell?

Harry magára nézett: teste még mindig láthatatlan volt, de fejérÅl lecsúszott a csuklya, s így a föld felett test nélkül lebegÅ feje elég bizarr látványt nyújtott.

- Kérem, vegye le. Nem túl szórakoztató egy magányos fejhez beszélni.

Lehúzta magáról a köpenyt.

- Nos, hol volt? Hol szakadt el a talárja? Mit csinált, Potter? –kérdezte szemrehányóan, miután végigmérte a fiút.

Harry nyelt egyet.

- Nem akarja el mondani? Akkor hát elkezdem. Lent volt Roxmortsban. De miért?

- „Honnan tudja?" –akarta kérdezni Harry, de inkább csak lesütötte a szemét.

- A Levéltárban –mondta, s Åszinteségével magát is meglepte.

- A Levéltárban? –láthatóan nem csak önmagának okozott ezzel a kijelentéssel nagy meglepetést. – Potter! Ki után nyomozgat? –Harry még életében nem látta ilyen idegesnek a tanárnÅt: ajka remegett a felindultságtól, mikor épp a megfelelÅ szót kereste, s most nem suttogott, mint ahogy szokta, minél tovább mondta, hangja annál erÅsebben, hangosabban szólt. – Dumbledore professzor említette, hogy érdekes dolgokat mÅ±vel, s hogy mindig nyomoz a gyanúsítottjai után, s hogy ebben Granger kisasszony és Weasley úrfi is a segítségére van, de arra álmomban sem gondoltam, hogy képes kiszökni az iskolából egy ilyen hülyeség miatt! Tudja, hogy az életével játszik? Kockára teszi az életét a semmiért? Hát nem tanult semmit azokból, amik magával történtek? Nem tanult semmibÅl? Olyan erÅkkel játszik, amiket meg sem érthet! Gondolja, hogy Dumbledore nem ellenÅrzött le mindenkit többször is? Gondolja, hogy akár Gemeni professzor, akár én halálfalók lennénk? Azt ugye tudja, hogy ezekkel a feltételezésekkel Dumbledore professzor tudását és tapasztalatát kérdÅjelezi meg! –mondandója végére már szinte elviselhetetlenül hangosan kiabált, s a növények mind összehúzták leveleiket. – Mégis, mit képzel magáról, Potter? –mondta újból suttogva, s Harryt kirázta a hideg.

Harry mereven bámulta a padlót, s úgy érezte, súlyos hibát követett el. Eddig eszébe sem jutott ilyesmi.

- Tisztában van vele, hogy ha jelentem a házvezetÅ tanárának, akkor ezért kicsapják az iskolából?

Harry bólintott, s összeszorult a gyomra. Nem akart visszamenni Dursleyékhoz, hogy egész hátralevÅ nyomorúságos életét ott töltse egyedül, bezárva a szobájába, pálcája törött maradványai fölött sírva. Vagy épp nem akart visszaköszönni a vizsgaeredményeikkel boldogan integetÅ Ronnak és Hermionénak, míg Å Hagrid után vonszolja a csaholó Agyart, meg a meztelencsiga riasztót.

- Talán hibát követek el, mégis úgy gondolom, képes felelÅsségteljesen is viselkedni. Habár legutóbbi éjszakai találkozásunkkor ígéretet tettem rá, hogy a következÅ esetnél már az igazgatói irodába viszem, ettÅl mégis eltekintek. BüntetÅfeladatot kap. A Roxfortban mégis csak jobban szem elÅtt van, mint a rokonainál. Utálok állandóan csak fenyegetÅzni, de most már biztosra veheti, hogy a következÅ esetnél indulhat haza! Visszakísérem a klubhelyiségébe.

Harry némán baktatott Gloom mellet, aki még mindig ilyen kijelentéseket tett, jobbára magának, mint „Hogy képzeli...?", „Mit gondol magáról...?" és „Még szerencse, hogy életben visszajött" valamint „Istenem, ha valami történt volna...!".

Mikor a Kövér Dáma portréjához értek, Gloom megállította Harryt, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Zöld szemeiben aggodalom tükrözÅdött.

- Potter! Nem hiszem, hogy nem tett még ezer meg ezer ígéretet magának is és másoknak is, hogy nem keresi a bajt! Ez egyszer próbálja megtartani! Ne kószáljon el többet.

Harry bólintott. Kimondta a jelszót, mire a Kövér Dáma utat engedett, elköszönt, és kezében az összehajtott köpenyt lóbálva belépett a klubhelyiségbe, ahol már csak Ron és Hermione maradtak.

- Harry! –Hermione felugrott egy karosszékbÅl, amint meglátta Åt, s ezzel felriasztotta a minden bizonnyal alvó Ront is, aki háttal ült neki.

Leült az asztal mellett álló harmadik székbe és belekezdett beszámolójába. Lerakta a pergament barátai elé, amire Gloom és Piton adatait írta, valamint a köpenyt is.

- Mikor feljöttem az alagútból Gloom elkapott, és kifaggatott mindenrÅl. Nem is tudom, miért mondtam el neki, hol voltam, csak úgy kibukott belÅlem.

- Mit mondtál el neki? –kérdezett rá Hermione.

- Hogy a Levéltárba mentem. Persze egybÅl rájött, miért voltam ott... Azt mondta, Dumbledore képességeit veszem semmibe, azzal, hogy az általa választott tanárok után nyomozok. Ráadásul, kiderült hogy auror! Gloom auror! Én meg azt gondoltam köze lehet Voldemorthoz! –mondta Harry, s kétségbeesve saját butaságán rákönyökölt az asztalra. – Auror! Ráadásul igaza van! És még csak nem is büntet meg érte... Jó, büntetÅfeladatot kapok, de az semmi ahhoz képest, mit kaptam volna, ha mondjuk Piton kap el! Vagy akár McGalagony, vagy bármelyik másik tanár! Miért nem vitt Dumbledorehoz? Jó, nincs itt Dumbledore, akkor McGalagonyhoz! Nem akarta, hogy kicsapjanak, mivel _itt mégiscsak jobban szem elÅtt vagyok_!

- Harry, ne gyötörd magad! –csitította Hermione. – Gloom csak a javadat akarja, ahogy Dumbledore is. De abban igaza van, hogy nem lett volna szabad elmenned. De ebben nem csak te vagy a hibás. Mi sem akadályoztuk meg! Pedig meg kellett volna, és nem bíztatni! Istenem, hogy engedhettem?

- Igen, Harry, nem csak te vagy a hibás –ismételte Ron, de Hermione pillantása elhallgattatta.

- Gloom tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy akár Roxmortsban is bajod eshetett volna? –fordult hozzá a lány.

- Ezek szerint. Életemben nem láttam még ilyen idegesnek. Kiabált, mikor megtudta hol voltam, még csak hangosan sem hallottam soha beszélni, na jó, azért hallottam, de akkor is nagyon ideges volt. Legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedtem volna. Mindenki próbál megvédeni, én meg... minden szabályt áthágok, és feleslegesen kockára teszem az életemet.

- Te jó ég, Harry! Lassan úgy beszélsz, mint Piton! –mondta Ron megrökönyödve.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha lefekszünk. Már lassan hajnali kettÅ van! –mondta Harry, s fáradtan felállt a székbÅl.

- Jó éjt! –mondta Hermione és eltÅ±nt a lányok hálóterméhez vezetÅ lépcsÅn.

Harry és Ron szótlanul baktattak egymás mellett a hálótermekhez vezetÅ lépcsÅsoron...

82


	13. Az új rendelet

Tizenharmadik fejezet

Az új rendelet

HétfÅn a reggelinél Hermione a Reggeli Prófétát olvasgatta. Továbbra is felháborítónak tartotta, hogy a lap továbbra sem adott hírt olyan eseményekrÅl, melyek Hermionét érdekelték, igaz, nem is tudták biztosan, hogy ilyenek történtek. Harry Hedviggel bajlódott: a bagoly láthatóan unatkozott, mivel már jó ideje nem akadt számára küldemény. Ron a hirtelen rászabadult vizsgaláz miatt egy könyvet bújt, Hermione meg is jegyezte, hogy lehet, hogy megbetegedett. Hedvig épp egy pirítóst próbált kikapni gazdája kezébÅl, mikor a lány felkiáltott, ezért a madár Hermione zabkásájában kötött ki:

- Ezt hallgassátok! Az Oktatásügyi Miniszter aláírta azt a nemzetközi egyezményt, mely szerint csak olyan varázsló vagy boszorkány oktathatja a mágustanoncokat, aki legalább középfokú vizsgával rendelkezik, azaz ha nincs is felsÅfokú végzettsége a tantárgyából, legalább egy átlagos végzettséget nyújtó iskola elvégzésérÅl tudnia kell papírt bemutatni. Ilyen végzettséget csak az arra engedélyt szerzett intézmények állíthatnak ki, ilyen például a brit Roxfort, a francia Beauxbattons, a Szibériában található, de angolul tanító Durmstrang, a német Zauberswanze vagy az orosz Debrzanics Skola.

- Eddig nem volt végzettséghez kötve? –kérdezte Ron.

- Nem... –Harry a tanárok asztala felé fordult: Hagrid is a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát tartotta kezében, és igen gondterhelt arcot vágott. Ekkor valahol megszólalt egy csengÅ, így el kellett indulniuk az elsÅ órára, a sötét varázslatok kivédésére.

Az órán Gloom professzor egy újabb védÅátokról tartott elÅadást, de Harry gondolatai elkalandoztak. Tekintetét akaratlanul is vonzotta a vadÅrlak, s gondolatai is Hagrid körül forogtak. Tudta jól, hogy a vadÅr nem végezte el a Roxfortot, így valószínÅ±leg el fogja veszíteni tanári állását. De a szomorúságon túl, hogy barátja nem taníthat tovább, betolakodott egy másik gondolat is: vajon van még rajta kívül más tanár is, akinek nincs meg az általános végzettsége? ValószínÅ±nek találta, hogy nincs: a roxforti professzorok általában egész életüket tudományuknak szentelték.

Gondolataiból egy váratlan csattanás zökkentette ki.

- Granger kisasszony! –Gloom professzor Hermione felett állt, a lány elÅtt, az asztalon a Reggeli Próféta hevert, valószínÅ±nek a tanárnÅ csapta oda -, szabad tudnom, mi olyan különösen érdekes, amely miatt nem figyel az órámon? Lássuk csak... –azzal felemelte az újságot. – Áh... Hagridot siratják... Mint tudják, életbe lépett egy rendelet, mely végzettséghez köti, hogy ki taníthat és ki nem...

Harry elkerekedett szemmel nézett a tanárnÅre.

- Ne nézzen így rám, Potter... Nem olyan nagy ördöngösség kitalálni... Maga egész óra alatt a parkot figyelte, feltehetÅleg Hagrid kunyhóját. Weasley különbözÅ varázslények primitív ábráit firkálja a füzetébe. Brown kisasszony Patil kisasszonnyal arról levelezik, hogy remélhetÅleg megkapják Suette Pollts professzort. Granger kisasszony pedig pont ennél a cikknél olvassa az újságot.

Diadalittasan jártatta szemét a leleplezett diákokon.

- Folytathatjuk? –mondta, és kiment a katedrához, kezében Hermione újságjával.

Újabb csattanás: Gloom professzor most a tanári asztalra csapta le a Reggeli Prófétát.

- Ennyire megindítja a fantáziájukat ez az esemény? Netalántán arra számítanak, hogy más tanár is veszélybe kerül ezzel? Sajnos el kell keserítenem magukat... TÅlem biztosan nem szabadulnak meg, felsÅfokú végzettséggel rendelkezem a sötét varázslatok kivédésébÅl! A Roxfortban tanító többi tanár mind-mind eleget tesz ennek az elvárásnak, McGalagony, Flitwick, Sisitra, Vector, Gemeni, Bimba professzorok és Piton profe... –a tanárnÅ elhallgatott. – Piton professzor...

Harry látta, hogy Ron kíváncsian felemeli a fejét, de Å már elÅre tudta, hogy a tanárnÅnek biztosan hamarosan eszébe jut, hogy „Pitonnak is van...".

- Pitonnak is van... –mondta ki a végén a tanárnÅ, a griffendélesek csalódottsággal, míg a mardekárosok megnyugvással fogadták a hírt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hagrid helyére is találnak majd megfelelÅ tanerÅt. Ezek után hajlandóak végre rám figyelni? FINNIGAN!

Seamus Finnigan halálfélelmet tükrözÅ arccal fordult elÅre, valamit hátrasúgott Lavandernek és Parvatinak. Gloom körmeivel mély árkot szántott Seamus padján, ahogy kimért léptekkel elsétált elÅtte.

- Ezért öt tekercs házi dolgozat Védekezés a feketemágusok ellen címmel holnapra! – sziszegte minden egyes szót külön hangsúlyozva, majd hozzátette: –Mindenkinek –Tekintetével végigmérte az osztályt, majd felkapta könyvecskéjét az asztalról, és gyors léptekkel kiment a terembÅl.

- Nagyon mérges volt... –mondta Hermione a könyvtár felé menet.

- Gloom? Életemben nem láttam még ilyen idegesnek –mondta Ron.

- Én igen –jegyezte meg sötéten Harry.

- Nem hiszem, hogy azon húzta ennyire fel magát, hogy megtalálta nálam az újságot, bár lehet... –folytatta Hermione. – De engem inkább az lepett meg, hogy így átlátott rajta, mármint, hogy kitalálta mire gondolunk. Most már semmi kétség, hogy auror, és nem is akármilyen...

- Harry, biztos, hogy jól jegyezted le? –kérdezte Ron. – Én még mindig nem hiszem el. Valahogy Mordon után nem hittem volna, hogy egy auror így is kinézhet!

- Várj csak, Harry, nem azt mondtad, hogy auror, de a végén szakértÅként dolgozott a Minisztériumnak?

- Pillanat –mondta Harry, és elÅkereste táskájából a pergament, amire az adatokat írta. – Hermione, szerintem te még évszámot is tudnál mondani... Hogy tudod megjegyezni...

Hermione elmosolyodott.

- De vajon mit csinál egy szakértÅ? –kérdezte.

Ron megvonta a vállát.

- Fogalmam sincs, de nem is érdekel túlságosan.

- Gondolom, a feketemágusokkal kapcsolatban valamit, ha képzettsége szerint auror... –gondolkozott Hermione, ügyet sem vetve Ron szavaira. – Mindegy... Holnap be kell adnunk a dolgozatokat, úgyhogy kezdjünk hozzá...

Azzal Hermione maga elé húzott nagy halom könyvet, és neki állt a jegyzetelgetésnek.

- Ebben a feladatban szerintem az a nehézség, hogy nem fér el öt tekercsre! –szólalt meg nagy sokára.

Harry felpillantott a dolgozatából, és látta, hogy a lány mellett már két apró betÅ±kkel teleírt tekercs hever, míg Å még az elsÅt sem írta tele, de csak azért, mert valamivel lassabban, és kevésbé szorgalmasan másolt, mint a lány.

- Szerintem direkt választott ilyen témát, tudta, hogy oldalakat lehet errÅl körmölni! –méltatlankodott Ron. –Inkább adott volna olyat, amirÅl két sornál többet még te sem tudsz írni, Hermione, és legalább lemehettünk volna Hagridhoz, biztos ki van bukva...

- Kijárási tilalom van, nem mehetnénk le Hagridhoz akkor sem, ha semmi dolgunk nem lenne! Inkább másoljatok! Ne az enyémet! A könyvbÅl! Attól, hogy holnap nincs óránk, még be kell fejeznetek, szerintem biztos, hogy beszedi valamelyik szünetben, ha azt mondta, hogy holnapra kell!

Hermionénak lett igaza: Gloom profeszor másnap délben, mikor a griffendélesek és mardekárosok Hagrid kunyhója felé indultak, megjelent az elÅcsarnokban, és sorra mindenkitÅl összeszedte a dolgozatokat, senki nem tehette ki a lábát úgy, hogy ne adta volna át neki a tekercseket.

Hagrid láthatóan nem volt rózsás kedvében, s ennek okát nem volt nehéz kitalálni.

- Dumbledore se tehet semmit –mondta Harryéknek, miután megtartotta a hatodéveseknek utolsó óráját a sellÅkrÅl. – Ma beszéltem McGalagony professzorral. Azt mondta, ezen a héten még taníthatok, a jövÅ hétre meg majd keresnek valakit, akinek meg van a végzettsége is hozzá. Remélem, szeretni fogjátok az új tanárt.

- Biztosan, de azért jobb lenne, ha te tanítanád, Hagrid –mondta Hermione, elérve a vadÅr hálás mosolyát.

- Siessünk, még meg kell írnom egy dolgozatot Bimbának Gyógynövénytanra! –mondta Ron, (- Még mindig nem írtad le? – Nem adtad ide tied, Hermione, úgy nehéz!), azzal a három jó barát az elÅcsarnokban elbúcsúzott Hagridtól és felsietett a Griffendél toronyba.

Egy márciusi asztronómia órán Sinistra professzor épp egy különleges csillagképre hívta fel a diákok figyelmét, melyet csak Å talált olyan érdekesnek, mikor Harry egy hatalmas szikla alatt találta magát.

A szikla hatalmas volt, robosztus, sötét tömege meredeken magasodott a fiú fölé. Harry haját és talárját tépte a viharos erejÅ± szél. Az égen villámok cikáztak, s szelték ketté a fekete felhÅkkel takart eget. Kiáltás hangjait sodorta felé a szél. Harry felnézett, s látta, amint egy sötét alak zuhan lefelé a magasból. Érezte, borzalmas dolog történik, ha leesik, de ebben a pillanatban azt vette észre, hogy Å az, aki leesett a szikláról, az imént önmagát látta. Csak zuhant, és zuhant, és zuhant, egyenesen le a mélybe, és még mélyebbre, reménytelenül, hogy valaha meg fog állni, már azt hitte, soha nem lesz vége ennek a szörnyÅ±ségnek, mikor hirtelen egy hideg márványpadlón feküdt, egy hatalmas tükör elÅtt.

- Ez csak egy álom... Ez csak egy álom –bizonygatta magának, s kezével oldalra csapta a szemébe lógó fekete tincseit. – Nemsokára felébredek.

Ekkor megjelent a folyosón egy fekete hajú lány. Megállt Harry mellett, és körülnézett csillogó, borostyánsárga szemeivel. Odalépett a tükörhöz, és bal kezét rátette a sima és rideg üveglapra, mely fodrozódni kezdett a lány keze körül, mintha vízbe nyúlt volna. A következÅ pillanatban eltÅ±nt a lány és a folyosó tükörképe, s egy hosszú, sötét átjáró jelent meg helyette.

A lány belépett a tükörbe. CipÅje kopogott a hideg, nedves kÅlapokon. Harry felugrott, s követte. Hosszú percekig ment a különös lány után. A járat egy napsütötte nyírfaerdÅbe vezetett, de a lány nem állt meg, tovább ment, hangtalanul siklott egyik fától a másikig.

Harry nem tudott olyan gyorsan haladni utána, mint szeretett volna. Beleakadt az egyik alacsony, tüskés bokorba, és elszakadt a talárja, s egy tüske végigkarmolta az arcát is.

Egy világos erdei tisztásra értek. A lány csak állt egy fehér, moha lepte szikla mellett szótlanul, s lehajtott fejjel, fekete haja finoman lengedezett az enyhe szélben. A sárga szemek eltökélten, de aggodalmasan csillogtak.

Hideg szél rázta meg a tisztás szélén álló nyírfák ágait, s a lány felkapta tekintetét. Valaki közeledett. Mintha minden megállt volna, a tavaszi szellÅ sem susogott, nem borzolta a lány hosszú, fekete haját, és a virágok sem hajladoztak tÅle, a madarak is elhallgattak, s a méhek sem szálltak zümmögve ágról ágra, megdermedt minden a rémülettÅl, mely most ott volt a virágok szirmai közt, a fÅ±szálak közt, a fák zöldellÅ levelei közt. Valaki megjelent a tisztás túloldalán, és Harry sebhelyébe elviselhetetlen fájdalom nyilallt.

- Csak egy álom! –mondta Harry, homlokára szorított kézzel.

A lány is hátralépett, ökölbe szorított keze megremegett. De ekkor...

- Harry, ébredj már!

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Ron és Hermione rázogatták a vállát. Sinistra professzor elmélyülten magyarázott valamit Lavender Brownnak a csillagvizsgáló túloldalán.

- Csak egy álom –motyogta Harry.

Lenézett a lábához, talárja elszakadt. Odakapott az arcához, s keze véres lett, ahogy megérintette a karmolt sebet.

- Harry ezt... –kezdte Hermione, aki követte Harry pillantását.

- Fogalmam sincs –válaszolta Harry, valahogy butaságnak érezte azt mondani: álmomban történt.

Hermione aggodalmaskodó pillantást vetett rá, majd újra Sinistra professzor felé fordult. Ron is gyanakvóan nézte Harryt, de aztán megvonta vállát és Å is a tanárnÅre nézett. De Harry nem tudott ilyen könnyen átsiklani a dolog fölött. Újra és újra lejátszotta magában a történteket. Felidézte a lány szépséges arcát, kétségtelen, sohasem látta még ezt a különös, földöntúli, mégis szép arcot, az átható pillantást és valahogy úgy érezte, ismeri a lányt, de fogalma sem volt róla, honnan...

85


	14. Miss O'Donell

Tizennegyedik fejezet

Miss O'Donell 

HétfÅn reggel, mikor Harry és barátai a nagyterembe indultak, tanúi voltak annak, hogy a hatalmas tölgyfaajtón belép McGalagony professzor, oldalán egy fiatal boszorkánnyal. Vörös haját két copfba fonta, kék szeme izgatottan csillogott, mikor körülnézett az elÅcsarnokban. Hosszú, barna köpenyt viselt világoskék talárja felett.

- Üdvözlöm a Roxfortban –szólt McGalagony professzor. –Kérem, kövessen, a diákok már bizonyára izgatottan várják az új tanárukat.

Harry, Ron és Hermione egymásra néztek, majd bementek a nagyterembe a két tanár után, és sietve leültek a griffendélesek közé, a tanári asztalhoz legközelebb esÅ helyre. Közben McGalagony megállt az asztal elÅtt, és jelezte, hogy szólni kíván.

- Szeretném bemutatni önöknek –kezdte, mikor csend lett a teremben. -, az új legendás lények gondozása tanárukat, Miss Debra O'Donellt. Az év végéig, s reményeink szerint tovább is, Å fogja oktatni ezt a tantárgyat.

Miss O'Donell mosolyogva sorban kezet fogott az összes tanárral, valamint Hagriddal is, majd leült Gloom professzor mellé, és a szünetbÅl hátralevÅ idÅben vele beszélgetett.

- Miért vannak ezek ennyire összemelegedve? –kérdezte Ron, aki valószínÅ±leg észrevette ugyanezt.

- Cssst! –Hermione az ajkára szorította ujjait, és fejével a tanári asztal felé bökött.

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy... –Ron segélykérÅen Harryre nézett, aki azonban szintén a fülét hegyezte, hogy elcsípjen néhány szót.

-... a múltkor még minisztériumi boszorkány voltál, elÅtte pedig eladó az Aranytalár Varázsdivatban, azelÅtt pedig... –susogta Gloom.

- Tudom, tudom... oh, mindig rosszat akarok mondani...

- Akkor inkább ne mondj semmit... De az tény, hogy más a talárjait váltogatja úgy, mint te a szakmádat.

- Azért te sem panaszkodhatsz! ÚjságírónÅ vagy auror... hát...

- Változnak az idÅk...

- Na de auror? Azt a boszorkányt, akit én ismertem anno jó pár éve, rá nem lehetett volna venni, hogy felcsapjon aurornak!

- Változnak a körülmények is... Miért, belÅled kinézte volna bárki is, hogy tanár nénit fogsz játszani?

- Hát nem, de azért a te, hogy is mondjam, átváltozásod azért meglepÅbb volt!

- Azért majd vigyázz a griffendélesekkel, fÅleg a hatodévesekkel! Tudod, Harry Potter és társai... A következÅ két órám velük lesz, meg a Mardekárral... ValószínÅ±leg megint hosszú perceket tölthetek azzal, hogy megmagyarázom a beszélgetésünket... A Potter-fiúnak úgy tÅ±nik az a hobbija, hogy bárkivel beszélgetek, hallgatózik... Úgyhogy lehet, hogy jobb, ha azt is elmondom, hogy osztálytársak voltunk, azért ismerjük egymást, mert még messzemenÅ következtetéseket von le...

Harry érezte, ahogy a fülig elpirul. Gloom és O'Donell feléjük fordultak. Hermione és Ron is mereven bámulták az asztalt, akárcsak Å. Nem tudták állni sem új professzoruk fürkészÅ pillantását, sem Gloom professzor tekintetét, (Harry azzal magyarázta meg magának, hogy a tanár belelát a gondolataiba...) Próbáltak felkészülni rá, hogy lehet, hogy Gloom a következÅ pillanatban leordítja Åket, de a tanárnÅ csak nevetett, elköszönt volt iskolatársától és kiment a terembÅl. Persze Åk sem akarták tovább állni Miss O'Donell kék szemének átható pillantásait, így felkapták táskáikat, és elindultak a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem felé.

Másnap délután a griffendélesek és mardekárosok a csepergÅ esÅben fokozott kíváncsisággal indultak el a Tiltott Rengeteg felé.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit az elsÅ közös óránkon –kezdte az ezüstösen csillogó, égkék talárban feszítÅ Miss O'Donell, mikor mindenki megérkezett.

A tanárnÅ teljes ellentéte volt Hagridnak, kívülrÅl legalábbis biztosan. Karcsú, magas, törékeny alakja jól látszott még a vastag, sötétkék köpenyen át is, melyet kék talárjára vett fel. A csuklya alól kilógott egyenes, fényes, vörös haja. És természetesen szakálla sem volt, ezt rögtön észre lehetett venni rajta.

- Hagridtól értesültem róla, mi mindent tanultak eddig, és Åszintén szólva, kezdem kicsit úgy érezni, hogy a legizgalmasabb lényeket már vették, de azért ne aggódjanak, nálam sem fognak unatkozni, de azért én jobban fogok vigyázni, hogy lehetÅleg túl is éljék a találkozást az egyes lényekkel –a tanárnÅ széles mosollyal nézett egy pillanatig diákjaira, majd folytatta. –Mai óránkat kedves vacogó hatodévesek az egyik elsÅ emeleti teremben tartjuk, dolgozószobám szomszédságában. Kérem, kövessenek!

A professzor, nyomában a diákokkal, felment az emeletre, kinyitott egy ajtót, és beterelte a tanulókat.

- Nos, gondolom, mindannyian szeretik a kviddicset... –kezdte, miközben egy letakart kalitkát helyezett az asztalra. – Mint talán tudják, a játékban eredetileg a legkisebb labda, az aranycikesz helyett egy madarat használtak, nem meglepÅ, hogy errÅl a fajról kapta a labda a nevét. Az aranycikesz teste tökéletesen gömbölyÅ±, csÅre hosszú, és vékony, szeme piros, ékkÅszerÅ±. Körbeforgó szárnyizületének köszönhetÅen hihetetlenül gyorsan képes irányt változtatni. Tolla és szeme igen értékes, ezért a mágusok a kihalás szélére sodorták a fajt. Szerencsére a Minisztérium felismerte a veszélyt, és különbözÅ rendeleteket hozott a madár védelmére, ezek közt a legfontosabb az volt, hogy betiltották a kviddicsben való használatát. Egyébként nincsenek nagy igényei, de nem szereti a nagy hideget.

Miss O'Donell csillogó kék szemeivel kinézett az ablakon. Odakint az esÅ idÅközben havazásra váltott. Apró kis pihék hullottak az ablakra, s rögtön el is olvadtak a meleg felülethez érve.

- Lássuk! –szólt a professzor újból magára vonva a diákok figyelmét, azzal lerántotta a leplet a kalitkáról, amiben ott körözött a kis madár. – Akkor egy tiszteletkört hagy lássunk a madárkától.

Kinyitotta a kalitkát, és az aranycikesz már el is tÅ±nt a szemük elÅl, még Harry sem tudta szemével követni, olyan gyors volt.

- Ezért tartottak hetekig régen a kviddicsmeccsek –mondta Miss O'Donell. – A labda valamivel lassabban cikázik, ráadásul a mostanában használatossal már nem is lehet ilyet csinálni: Invito!

A kis madárnak csak a szárnya látszott ki a professzor kezébÅl.

- Akkor talán írjuk is le, hogy maradjon belÅle valami! Pennát, pergament elÅ! Egy-kettÅ, mindenki!

- Nem is volt olyan rossz –jegyezte meg Harry óra után.

- Szerintem sem. Hagrid óráján soha nem írtuk le rendesen. És neked hogy tetszett, Ron? Ron? Már megint hova lett?

- Fogalmam sincs...

Már a majdnem megérkeztek Vektor professzor számmisztika terme elé, mikor a fiú utolérte Åket.

- Ott hagytam a könyvemet –magyarázta.

- Mit gondolsz O'Donell professzorról? –kérdezte újra Hermione.

- Hát, Hagrid jobb volt, de azért nem rossz... Csinosabb, mint Hagrid!

- Bolond –nevetett Hermione.

- Miért? Végül is igaza van –lépett barátja védelmére Harry egy széles vigyorral.

- Még nem volt olyan tanárunk, aki ennyit mosolygott volna, de mégis olyan furcsa... Mintha nem lenne Åszinte –Hermione arcáról eltÅ±nt a mosoly.

- Ugyan, Hermione, kedves próbált lenni, ettÅl még nincs vele semmi baj...

- Akkor is, Harry...

- Mindegy, Hermione mindig talál valami kivetni valót, ha egy tanárról van szó, kivéve persze Vektor professzort, mert Å olyan szabályos!

- Vektor professzor nagyon is jó tanár! –háborgott a lány.

- Akkor menj feleségül hozzá! Biztos rád is szívesen ragaszt egy fecnit! –Ron döntÅ érvnek tekintette, hogy a rendszerszeretÅ professzor mindent különbözÅ színÅ±, de egyforma méretÅ± mappákba rendezett, s az is fontos jelentéssel bírt számára, milyen színÅ± címke van a mappán.

- Csak utánatok –mondta Harry és elÅreengedte barátait, ennyivel is késÅbb léphetett be a professzor már-már idegesítÅen szabályos termébe.

87


	15. Gemeni múltja

Tizenötödik fejezet

Gemeni múltja

A pénteki mágiatörténet órán Gemeni épp a Roxfort jelenlegi épületének elÅdjérÅl beszélt, mikor Harry észrevette, hogy kiesett valami a professzor egyik könyvébÅl. A fiú elÅször úgy gondolta, szólnia kellene a tanárnak, aztán gondolt egyet, és megkérte Hermionét, hogy óra után kérdezzen valamit a professzortól, amivel rövid idÅre, de teljesen leköti a figyelmét. Így, mikor már mindenki kiment a terembÅl, Hermione odalépett Gemenihez.

- Professzor, szeretném megkérdezni, hogy pontosan hogy is volt az elsÅ kastéllyal? Közösen építették fel? És teljesen varázslattal?

- „Ez az, Hermione!" –gondolta Harry, aki közben úgy tett, mintha be akarná kötni a cipÅjét, míg a professzor belemélyedt a magyarázatba, így nyugodtan nyújtózkodhatott az asztal alatt árválkodó papírért.

- Mutasd már, mi az? –fordult Harryhez a lány, mikor már elég messze jártak a mágiatörténet teremtÅl.

Harry széthajtotta a pergament. ValószínÅ±leg ráöntöttek valamit, mert szinte minden, amit ráírtak, teljesen elmosódott, kivéve három, zárójelbe tett nevet: Otto, Corell, Deborah.

- Ez Gemeni családfája lehet! –mondta Hermione a papírt fürkészve.

Harry a homlokára csapott, és se szó, se beszéd sarkon fordult és futva elindult a könyvtár felé.

- Mi baj, Harry? –zihálta Ron, mikor utolérték.

- Egy családfa! Emlékeztek arra a fecnire, amit A varázslóiskolák történetében találtam? Szerintem ugyanaz a családfa, csak kettétépték!

Harry kicsit lassított, mikor odaértek a könyvtárhoz. Madam Cvikker felkapta fejét, mikor becsörtettek a könyvespolcok közé, akkor azonban Harry szemben találta magát egy nagy halom könyvvel.

- Au! Bocsi –hallott Harry egy vékony, magas, de kissé durcás hangot a magas könyvrakás mögül.

- Oh, ne haragudj –igyekezett bocsánatot kérni, és felsegíteni Anabellt a könyvek közül. –Mit mÅ±velsz ezzel a rengeteg könyvvel?

- Még mindig kutatok a családom után –válaszolt a lány meglepÅ Åszinteséggel -, mármint a másik ágon –tette hozzá sietve Harry elképedt arcát látva, majd amennyire csak tudott a sok, súlyos könyvtÅl, gyorsan elment a fiú mellett.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és tovább keresgélt a könyv után.

- Mit kerestek? –Madam Cvikker jelent meg a polc mellet, valószínÅ±leg meg akarta elÅzni, hogy Harry esetleg újabb néhány polcnyi könyvet verjen le.

- Gemeni professzornak szüksége lenne annyi példányra A varázslóiskolák történetébÅl, amennyi csak van –közölte hirtelen ötletbÅl.

Madam Cvikker furcsán nézett ugyan, de nem kérdezett többet. Így a három jó barát néhány perc után már ötven példánnyal osont a folyosón.

- Ha most az egyszer megússzuk! –nyögte Hermione tíz vaskos példánnyal a kezében. – Mi van, ha Madam Cvikker megkérdezi GemenitÅl, minek kellett neki ennyi könyv?

- Akkor Gemeninek fogalma sem lesz róla, és Madam Cvikker bolondnak nézi, de úgyse fog emlékezni rá, kinek adta oda! –jósolta meg Harry.

- Persze, végül is te tényleg nem vagy olyan feltÅ±nÅ... Harry Potter? Az meg ki? –gúnyolódott Ron.

- Harry, te ezt végig akarod nézni?

- Mi baj, Hermione? Máskor szeretsz bíbelÅdni a drágalátos könyveiddel! –Ron valószínÅ±leg nem találta csábítónak a könyvek közt tölthetÅ éjszaka reményét.

- Ha olvasni kell, azzal semmi bajom... De órákig lapozgatni, nem bírom!

- Adja az ég, hogy most az egyszer ne fussunk össze Malfoyjal! –szakította félbe Harry barátai veszekedését.

- Az még most pont jól jönne! –mondta Ron.

- Ha lett volna szabad kezünk, azt mondanám, hogy le kellett volna kopogni –mondta sötéten Hermione -, mert már itt is az emlegetett szamár...

- Kiraboltátok a könyvtárat? –Harry már készült erre a megjegyzésre.

- Nem szedtünk össze több könyvet, mint az elÅbb a... khm... húgocskád –mondta Hermione.

- Granger, gondolom, te válogattad össze! De legalább ízlésed van, véletlenül egyforma színÅ±ek, vagy tényleg ugyanazt a könyvet hurcoljátok ötven példányban? –Malfoy tudomást sem vett az Anabellt ért megjegyzésrÅl.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy! –védte meg Hermionét Ron.

- Draco, gyere már! –Anabell megpróbálta elrángatni Malfoyt, ami elég komikus látványt nyújtott, mivel a lány a fiú válláig sem ért, de ezzel a próbálkozással rá tudta venni, hogy ne foglalkozzon tovább Harryékkel.

Harry követte tekintetével a „testvérpárt" amíg el nem tÅ±ntek a folyosó végén.

- „Miért figyeled ennyire Anabellt?" –kérdezte magától.

- „Fogalmam sincs, mirÅl beszélsz" –válaszolta magának.

- „Tudod jól."

- „Ugyan már, nem is ismerem Anabellt!"

- „Az mindegy..."

- „Csak nem gondolod, hogy..."

- „Legalább ismerd el!"

- „Anabell csak egy lány! Ráadásul mardekáros, és még ha érdekelne is, az _Å_ lánya!"

- „Legalább magaddal ne akard elhitetni, hogy azért érvelsz ennyire, mert nincs igazam!"

- „Kezdek megÅrölni! Saját magammal vitázom..."

- Essünk neki! –mondta Hermione, és lecsapta az egyik asztalra a könyveket a klubhelyiségben.

- Ez az? –szólalt meg Ron néhány perc, és jó pár könyv után, és egy gyÅ±rött pergament tartott Harry orra alá.

- Nem, ez nem az... Csillagtérképnek látszik... Legalábbis egy darabnak egy csillagtérképbÅl –állapította meg.

- Itt van! –mondta Hermione, és kisimította az asztalon a pergament.

- Ez tényleg az. Add gyorsan a másikat!

Hermione elÅvette a másik pergament. Harry nem tévedett, a szakadás mentén pontosan össze tudták illeszteni a családfát, amibÅl azonban alig látszott valami. Egy biztos volt, csak azután tépték ketté, miután már megázott.

- Gemini, Otto, Corell, Deborah és Nadine Sailor... EbbÅl semmit nem találunk ki! –mondta Harry.

- Lehet, hogy ha megmutatnánk Gemeni professzornak, Å többet tudna meg belÅle!  
–Hermione nyilvánvalóan ezt találta kézenfekvÅnek.

- Lehet –mondta Harry. –Azt hiszem, felmegyek, fáradt vagyok...

Ron társaságában indult felfelé a fiúk hálóterméhez vezetÅ lépcsÅn. De még fel sem értek, Harry megtorpant. A lépcsÅ felett, tÅle alig néhány lépésre egy zölden világító felirat lebegett:

_Ifjú Potter, bátor vagy!_

_De az Ikerpár meggátolhat!_

_Óvakodj a sárga szemtÅl!_

_Ha elkerül,_

_Megmenekülsz a FélelemtÅl!_

Harry alighogy végigolvasta, a szöveg betÅ±ire esett szét és köddé vált.

- Ron, láttad? –kérdezte Harry.

- Valami villogott... Csak nem egy újabb üzenet?

Harry szótlanul bólintott.

- Hermione is felment?

- Nem, azt hiszem, még nem indult el... Harry, nem ér rá holnapig?

De a fiú válaszra sem méltatta, sarkon fordult, és hármasával szedve a lépcsÅfokokat leugrált a klubhelyiségbe, Ron követte.

- Hermione, újabb felirat!

- Mi volt a szövege?

- Ifjú Potter, bátor vagy... de... de... az Ikerpár megállít, nem... nem... az Ikerpár meggátolhat, igen ez az... Óvakodj a sárga szemtÅl... ha elkerül, megmenekülsz a FélelemtÅl... Azt hiszem így volt... De az Ikerpár nagybetÅ±vel volt írva... Talán lényeges... Ja, meg a Félelem is...

- Az Ikerpár? Én két ikerpárt tudok, az Fred és George Weasley, meg Parvati és Padma Patil.

- Van még egy, a másodikban, de nem ismerem Åket –mondta Ron.

- Óvakodj a sárga szemtÅl? Tudtommal ezek közül senkinek nincsenek sárga szemei! –gondolkodott tovább a lány.

- Madam Hoochnak sárga szemei vannak! –vette közbe Harry.

- És Madam Hooch mit csinálna veled? Már nincsenek is vele óráink!

- Már négy éve nincsenek vele óráink! –javította ki Harry.

- Mi van, ha Madam Hoochnak van egy gonosz ikertestvére, aki az életedre tör?

- Ron, ez halálosan komoly! Ne vicceld el!

- Én nem viccelek! Mi van, ha tényleg igazam van?

- Akkor tollakat növesztek és kirepülök az ablakon.

- Ennek így semmi értelme! –tört ki Harry. – Ha a sárga szemÅ± ikerpár, azaz Madam Hooch és ikerhúga vagy ikerbátyja nem állít meg, akkor megmenekülök a félelemtÅl. Persze azt legalább tudjuk, hogy aki ezeket az üzeneteket írja, nem túl jó modorú, soha nem írja alá Åket.

- Harry... –Hermione a fejét csóválta. – Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha lefeküdnél.

Ron és Hermione aggódó tekintettel figyelték Harryt néhány másodpercig, majd Hermione felkapott vagy öt könyvet.

- Jó éjt! –mondta és felszaladt a lányok hálószobájához vezetÅ lépcsÅsoron.

- Igaza van –mondta Ron és Harry vállára tette a kezét.

Újra elindultak felfelé a lépcsÅn, de ezúttal nem találkoztak semmilyen meglepetéssel.

Mikor Harry lefeküdt, még sokáig nem tudott elaludni, az aznapi eseményeken gondolkozott. A pergamen Gemeni asztala alatt... A pergamen a könyvben... Az újabb felirat... Anabell a könyvtárban... Anabell Malfoyjal... Belebokszolt a levegÅbe, ahogy újra azon kapta magát, hogy sajátmagával vitázik, s csak remélni tudta, hogy Ron nem vette észre...

Alig, hogy elaludt, újra ott állt a viharban a szikla alatt. Felnézett, s egy fehér villanást látott. Elindult a szikla fala mentén. Egy kÅlépcsÅhöz jutott, mely vastagon volt borítva mohával. Óvatosan lépdelt egyik lépcsÅfokról a másikra. Hamarosan eltÅ±nt a mohaszÅnyeg, s cipÅje a hideg, nedves kÅlapon járt. A lépcsÅsor körbejárta a sziklát. A szél egyre nagyobb erÅvel tépte talárját, nekinyomta a szikla falának. És akkor újra meglátta a zuhanó alakot. A lépcsÅsor széléhez küzdötte magát. Egy tompa puffanás, és látta, ahogy ott fekszik valaki a szikla alatt, fekete talárját tépi-cibálja a szél, s akkor már Å zuhant. Egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre, bele a sötétségbe, s akkor egy folyosó rideg márványlapjain találta magát.

Mindene fájt, arcáról patakokban fojt a verejték. Léptek zaját hallotta, felnézett, s újra látta a fekete hajú, borostyán sárga szemÅ± lányt, aki most jóval fiatalabbnak tÅ±nt, mint Harry elÅzÅ álmában, az akkori tizanhat-tizenhét éves lány helyett most egy tízéves forma kislányt pillantott meg. Harry egy pillanatra azt hitte, káprázik a szeme: a folyosón megjelent egy teljesen ugyanolyan lány, de fekete haját egy copfba fogta, s állán egy aprócska anyajegy volt látható.

- Várj már! –szólalt meg a copfos lány és a másik lány után szaladt.

- Figyelj, fogalmam sincs, hogy hasonlíthatunk ennyire, de lehet, hogy inkább nem is akarom tudni! –mondta a másik lány, s megállt a folyosón.

- Hasonlítunk? Teljesen egyformák vagyunk! Ez nem lehet véletlen.

A másik lány megállt és szembe fordult az anyajegyessel. Komoly arccal nézett a másik lányra.

- Én nem ismerem a szüleimet.

- Ahogy én sem.

- Lehet, hogy testvérek vagyunk?

- Lehet. Honnan kaptad a nevedet?

- Egy levelet találtak nálam, az árvaházban, ahol... ahol hagytak. Abban csak a keresztnevem és a születésem ideje volt benne.

- Ahogy nekem is!

- Mikor születtél?

- Június 20–án.

- MegdöbbentÅ. Testvérek lennénk?

- Nagyon úgy néz ki...

- Inkább nagyon úgy nézünk ki.

A két lány nevetett, és eltÅ±ntek a folyosó végén. Harry újra érezte, ahogy zuhan a magasból, majd megint egy folyosón találta magát. Újból megjelent a két lány, csak öt-hat évvel idÅsebb változatban.

- Hé, erre még te sem vagy képes! –mondta a lány, akinek anyajegy volt az állán, s egy pillanatra megtorpant, majd sietve tett néhány lépést, hogy utolérje testvérét.

- Dehogynem.

- Nem hiszem.

- Megmutassam? Mondjuk, rajtad?

- Ne szórakozz már! Valaki megtudja, hogy mivel próbálkozol, ezért kicsapnak!

- Ne aggodalmaskodj állandóan!

- A múltkori óta állandóan figyelnek, és nem csak téged, engem is, mivel senki nem tud megkülönböztetni minket!

- Ha elkapnak, lehet, hogy téged csapnak ki helyettem! –nevetett a lány, akinek nem volt semmi az állán.

- Nem vonulok helyetted börtönbe!

- Börtönbe, egy _diákcsíny_ miatt?

- A FÅbenjáró átkok, mint diákcsíny? Igen eredeti! De, tényleg meg tudod csinálni? –kérdezte felélénkülten.

A másik lány hamiskás mosollyal bólintott.

- Meg kell mutatnod! –mondta, és szeme kíváncsian megcsillant.

Harry újra érezte, hogy zuhan, összeszorította szemét, s mikor kinyitotta, már az ágyában volt, ébren.

-... az Ikerpár meggátolhat... óvakodj a sárga szemtÅl... –motyogta.

- „Fogalmam sincs róla, kik lehetnek... Még a korukat sem tudom, van, hogy idÅsebbek, van hogy fiatalabbak..." –gondolta. – „A FÅbenjáró átkok... Még iskolába járnak, de hogy melyikbe... Nem roxfortosok, ez világos... A talárjuk..."

Még sokáig gondolkozott az álmon, s a sziklán is, vajon miért kezdÅdik mindig így az álom? S már egy óra is elmúlt, mikor újra álomba merült...

Másnap reggelinél Hermione egy pergament tett Harry elé.

- Meg kell írnod Siriusnak! –mondta az újabban egyre gyakrabban ismételt mondatot a szokásos, aggodalmas arccal.

Harry ez egyszer igazat adott neki, maga elé húzta a pergament, pennát vett a kezébe, és lekváros pirítósa szomszédságában megírta a levelet.

- Kész!

- Megírtad a feliratot is, igaz?

- Igen, Hermione, leírtam.

- És Miss O'Donellt is?

- Nem, miért kellett volna?

- Harry! Ki tudja, lehet, hogy Sirius tud róla valamit, amit mi nem.

- Hermione, O'Donell teljesen normális, most Å a legújabb gyanúsítottunk? –kérdezte Ron miközben a megbÅ±völt mennyezetre csúszott tekintete.

- Attól, hogy ilyennek mutatja magát, még akárki lehet!

- Ez igaz. Utóirat: Az új legendás lények gondozása professzor Debra O'Donell –írta Harry a levél végére.

Ekkor szárnyak suhogása és huhogás töltötte be a termet. Hedvig is beröppent a terembe, leírt egy kört Harryék feje felett, majd leszállt gazdája vállára, reménykedve, hogy akad valami küldemény számára.

- Tessék, Hedvig –Harry a bagoly lábára kötötte a levelet, aki szemlátomást örült, hogy hosszú idÅ után újra kézbesíthet.

Harry nézte, ahogy baglya kiröppen társaival a nagyterem nyitott ablakain. Majd ahogy a mennyezettre tévedt pillantása, nyugtalanító érzés fogta el: a mennyezeten most is sÅ±rÅ±, sötét felhÅk gyülekeztek, s fenyegetÅen dörgött az ég, mint az utóbbi néhány hónapban mindig...

- Mi a mai program? –kérdezte Ron, s hátradÅlt székén.

- Még be kellene fejeznünk egy dolgozatot az igazságszérumokról...

- Hermione, szombat van! Lazíthatnál kicsit! És különben is, Bájitaltan csak szerdán lesz –mondta a fiú, s ásított.

- Menjünk le Hagridhoz –vetette fel Harry.

- Nem lehet, kijárási tilalom van.

- Hermione, légy szíves! –esdekelt Ron.

- Ron, Harry nem mehet ki a kastélyból!

- Roxmortsba lemehetett!

- Halkabban! –csitította a lány.

- Soha nem írjuk meg Pitonnak a dolgozatot, ha egész nap civakodtok! –mondta Harry kedvetlenül.

A könyvtár felé menet azonban valaki az útjukba állt.

- Ki az? Ki van ott? –kérdezte Hermione megcsillantva prefektus jelvényét, miután egy szobor a lábuk elÅtt tört ezer darabra, majd egy lovagi páncél nagy csörömpöléssel eldÅlt.

- Hóborc, te vagy az? –kiáltotta a lány.

Válaszként vihogást hallottak, így biztosak lehettek benne, hogy a kopogószellemmel van dolguk.

- Vigyázz!

A falról nagy dübörgéssel leesett az egyik kép, és elÅbukkant Hóborc.

- Mi folyik itt? –Gemeni professzor jelent meg az egyik faliszÅnyeg mögött. –Hóborc! Eredj innen, különben idehívom a Véres Bárót!

A szellem megborzongott, és eltÅ±nt a falban. A professzor intett pálcájával, és a kép visszarepült a falra, a lovagi páncél is újra a helyén állt, és a szobor is visszanyerte régi formáját.

- Ez gondolom a tietek –mondta, és egy újabb pálcasuhintással felemelt egy könyvet a földrÅl, kék selyemkötésén díszes felirat hirdette: A varázslóiskolák története.

Hermione a könyv után kapott, de már késÅ volt. A megsárgult lapok közül kicsúszott két pergamen darab, s a professzor lába elé esett. Gemeni lehajolt értük, majd komolyan nézett a három gyerekre.

- Gyertek velem –mondta.

Bevezette Åket a legközelebbi üres terembe, és becsukta az ajtót.

- Ezeket hol találtátok?

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- A könyvben volt, a másik az asztal alatt –mondta.

- Az én asztalom alatt, minden bizonnyal... –a professzor elmélázva nézett a pergamenre. –A másik pedig egy könyvben? El sem hiszem... Tudjátok, nem ismertem a szüleimet... –magyarázta. – Ez volt az egyetlen emlékem róluk... De elvesztettem az egyik felét, mikor idejártam, a Roxfortba. Mindent átkutattam érte. Még a gondnoki szobába is bemerészkedtem miatta, majdnem elkaptak, de a végén megúsztam. S lám, most ti találtatok rá. Még ha nem is önszántatokból mutattátok meg, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem sokáig titkoltátok volna, hogy ráakadtatok. Köszönöm.

- Professzor úr, a testvéreivel mi lett? –kérdezte Harry Åszinte kíváncsisággal.

- A testvéreimmel? Áh, a másik két névre gondolsz? Fogalmam sincs... Nem ismerem Åket... Semmit sem tudok róluk... Deborah és Corell... Lehet, hogy már találkoztam velük, de Åk sem tudták, kik is valójában... Nem tudom...

- De, ha ikrek, akkor biztosan rájuk ismert volna!

- Biztosan... Különös, van valahol két másik _ember_, aki ugyanolyan, vagy legalábbis hasonlít rám, és nem is ismerem Åket. De talán találkozhatok velük, ha sikerül megtalálnom az édesanyámat. El sem tudjátok képzelni, menyire sokat jelent nekem ez a papír... Köszönöm.

De Harry el tudta. Tudta, valahogy úgy érezheti magát a professzor, mint mikor Å elÅször nézett Edevis tükrébe, bár Å tudta a szüleirÅl, hogy már nem élnek. Åszintén remélte, hogy a professzor megtalálja az édesanyját, és hogy a testvéreit is megismerheti. Å tudta, milyen az, úgy élni, hogy senkije nincs az embernek, hogy senki nem szereti...

- Remélem, megtalálja a családját –mondta.

- Köszönöm Harry, még ha tudom is, hogy egy ideig önszántadból nem is mutattad volna meg nekem... –ismételte a professzor komor arccal. – Apád is ezt tette volna. Most jobb, ha megyek. Még egyszer, köszönöm.

A professzor rájuk mosolygott, majd kiment a terembÅl, le sem véve halvány, alig zöld szemét a pergamenrÅl.

- Még szerencse, hogy meglátta –mondta Hermione s elgondolkozva nézett a professzor után.

- Nem ismeri a családját? Még jó hogy nem titkoltuk el elÅle –csatlakozott hozzá Ron is, s Å is az ajtó felé nézett.

- Örülök, hogy rátalált –mondta Harry is. –Ha valakinek meghaltak a szülei, annál sokkal rosszabb, ha nem is tudja kik voltak... Bár nem minden esetben...

Ron összehúzta szemöldökét, Hermione is kíváncsian fürkészte Harry arcát, de a fiú csak megrázta a fejét és kiment a terembÅl.

Természetesen Anabellre célzott. Eszébe jutott, hogy egy tizenhárom éves kislánynak hogyan lehet megmondani, hogy az apja egy gyilkos, anélkül, hogy beleÅrülne... Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy lehet, hogy sehogy. Anabell elÅzÅ év végén például elég össze-visszabeszélt, és Harry azt is jól tudta, hogy idegességében a lány szinte egy normális mondatot sem tudott kinyögni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy sokszor kikelt magából, szinte a legapróbb dolog is kihozta a sodrából... Bár a legtöbben azt tartották furcsának a lányban, hogy egy apró kígyója van, aki nélkül sehova sem megy, mindenhova magával hurcolja. Persze mások nem tudhatták, hogy Anabell és a kígyó milyen jól „megértik" egymást... Csak nagyon kevesen tudták, milyen képességeket örökölt az apjától... Amióta a könyvtárban a lány kijelentette, hogy a _családja után nyomoz_, Harryt nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog. Abban biztos volt, hogy a családtagjairól nem sok mindent fog kideríteni a könyvekbÅl...

Mindenesetre, Harry nem buzgólkodna ennyit Anabell helyében, ki tudja, milyen szörnyÅ±ségre talál még a családjával kapcsolatban...

97


	16. A Díva, Álmok és Esözések

Tizenhatodik fejezet

A Díva, Álmok és EsÅzések

Március végének közeledtével elült a viharos szél, de a sötét felhÅk nem távoztak a Roxfort felÅl. Április esÅzéssel köszöntött a diákokra. O'Donell professzor óráit véglegesen áthelyezte az elsÅ emeleti terembe, miután az egyik órán a szakadó esÅ elÅl kellett bemenekülniük a kastélyba, de ez még a diákoknál is jobban zavarta a professzort.

Azonban a griffendéleseknek nem igen volt idejük a rossz idÅvel foglalkozni, hiszen alig két hónap múlva le kellett tenniük RBF vizsgáikat, s így a tavaszi szünet is tanulással telt. Tanáraik a vizsgákra való tekintettel rekord mennyiségÅ± házi feladatot adtak ki. Miután újra elkezdÅdött a tanítás, délutánjaik hosszú, végtelenbe nyúló könyvtárazással teltek.

Harry és barátai számára Piton professzor pinceterme mélyén tartott órái még mindig felértek egy középkori kínvallatással. Harry Gloom professzor hangulatváltozásaival továbbra sem volt kibékülve, a tanárnÅ továbbra is suttogva beszélt, s a legváratlanabb pillanatokban kiáltott rá bárkire, úgy tÅ±nt ezt élvezi is. McGalagony továbbra is szigorú volt, de igazságos, de még mindig elégedetlen volt diákjaival. Miss O'Donell állandó mosolygása sem múlt el, de Hermione továbbra sem találta Åszintének a tanárnÅt, ennek ellenére Harry és Ron megkedvelték a mosolygós professzort. A Mardekár még mindig vezetett a pontversenyben, igaz, már csak néhány ponttal, bár Harry néha úgy érezte, még néhány bájitaltan óra, és behozhatatlan lesz az elÅny. Neville nagyon büszke volt magára, hogy az év alatt még csak három üstöt égetett el.

Sirius válasza egy héttel azután érkezett, hogy Hedvig kirepült a levéllel az ablakon.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Ezekhez a feliratokhoz nem tudom, mit szóljak. Tartsd nyitva a szemed, és azonnal értesíts, amint valami gyanúsat tapasztalsz! Ez már több mint véletlen. Debra O'DonellrÅl még életemben nem hallottam._

_Harry, ne bízz meg senkiben, és ne szegd meg a kijárási tilalmat!_

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Szipák_

Harryt nem lepte meg keresztapja levele, sÅt, inkább azt találta volna furcsának, ha Sirius magyarázatot tudott volna adni a feliratokra, vagy ha Miss O'DonellrÅl közölt volna valami meglepÅt.

Harry már nem csak a vizsgadrukktól, de szinte állandósuló rémálmaitól sem tudott megszabadulni. Április elsÅ napján, miután Harry és Draco Malfoy fél órán keresztül vagdosták egymás fejéhez a legkülönbözÅbb sértéseket egymást túllicitálva, Harry hosszas forgolódás után elaludt, s már szinte meg sem lepÅdött rajta, hogy újra a hatalmas szikla alatt állt.

A legfurcsább az volt, hogy mint korábbi, hasonlóan kezdÅdÅ álmában, most is tudta, csak álmodik, s hogy nemsokára valahol máshol találja majd magát, s újra meg fog jelenni a fekete hajú lány.

Ez alkalommal is elindult a szikla fala mentén, fel a mohalepte lépcsÅn. Talárját tépte a viharos szél, egyre feljebb és feljebb lépdelt a kÅlépcsÅn. Már látta a szikla tetejét, de ekkor megpillantotta a zuhanó alakot, s aztán Å maga repült a mélybe, egyre és egyre mélyebbre, s akkor, már számítva a hirtelen landolásra, egy csarnokban találta magát. A hideg kÅlapokon tükrözÅdött a teremben égÅ néhány fáklya kísérteties fénye. Ahogy számított rá, megjelent a két lány, de jóval idÅsebbnek tÅ±ntek. EgyikÅjük haja a vállát verte, a másiknak már a derekáig értek fekete fürtjei.

- Úgy érted, hogy nem kellett... nincs a karodon a... –kérdezte a rövid hajú, s értetlenül összeráncolta szemöldökét.

Harry rögtön megállapította, hogy Å az, aki az elÅzÅ álmában hitetlenkedve fogadta, hogy a másik lány végre tudja hajtani a FÅbenjáró átkokat.

- Nézd! –a hosszú hajú lány feltÅ±rte talárja ujját, és megmutatta a bal karját.

- Akkor most már nem vagyunk egyformák –mondta a rövid hajú.

- Mutasd!

A rövid hajú lány gyanakodva körülnézett. Nem láthatott senkit, de azért odasúgta ikertestvérének:

- Menjünk be oda!

Harry követte a két lányt egy üresen álló terembe. Mikor beértek, a lány behúzta maguk mögött az ajtót: Harry meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a lány átnyújt rajta, tehát nem csak láthatatlan álmaiban, de testetlen is.

- Mutasd már!

Erre a rövid hajú lány felhajtotta talárjának ujját. A lány karjának belsÅ részén, élénkvörösen kirajzolódott egy koponya, nyelve helyén kígyóval. Harry sebhelyébe tompa fájdalom nyilallt a Sötét Jegy látványára. A hosszú hajú lány szeme felcsillant, szája egy pillanatra tátva maradt az ámulattól.

- Fú! Végre én mondhatom neked, hogy ha ezt valaki meglátja, nemcsak hogy kicsapnak a Durmstrangból, de mész Azkabanba!

A rövidebb hajút láthatóan büszkeséggel töltötte el nÅvére csodálkozása.

- Húgocskám –kezdte a hosszú hajú kissé elkomorodva -, lehet, hogy kézen fogva megyünk Azkabanba, innen már nincs vissza út! Ha Å megbukik, nekünk is annyi!

- Ugyan! Åt senki nem ölheti meg, elfogni pedig nem hagyja magát! Egyébként, én lehet, hogy börtönbe kerülök, de a te neved csak Å tudja rajtam kívül. S ha te nem árulod el Åt, Å sem fog téged. Én pedig akkor sem ejtem ki a nevedet a Minisztérium elÅtt, ha megölnek, vagy ha a dementorok közé vetnek sem!

A rövid hajú lány lesütötte szemét, s kicsit lehajtotta fejét, majd újra nÅvérére nézett, s folytatta.

- Attól meg nem kell félned, hogy felismernek. Egyébként, az aurorok el sem hiszik, hogy létezel, azt hiszik, csak mese vagy, akivel az asszonyok ijesztgetik a gyerekeiket! –nevetett keserÅ±en.

- Míg csak történetként hisznek bennem, nem lehet baj...

A lány pont arra a helyre nézett, ahol Harry állt. Szemében büszkeség, s állhatatosság csillant, de aggodalommal s félelemmel vegyült.

Harry sebhelyébe égetÅ fájdalom nyilallt, s a következÅ pillanatban már ébren ült ágyán, zihálva, s újra a Roxfort kastély biztonságot nyújtó falai közt volt...

A tavaszi szünet egy tanulással telt napján Harry könyve felett bóbiskolt el a klubhelyiségben. Újból a szikla robosztus, sötét sziluettje alatt találta magát, s ugyanaz történt, mint mindig: végig ment a fal mellett, fel a lépcsÅn a metszÅ, hideg szélben, felért a kÅlépcsÅsor tetejére, de akkor egy velÅt rázó kiáltás, a szélsebesen zuhanó taláros alak, aztán a mélység látványa, és az arcába csapó hideg szél érzése, majd kemény landolás a márványlapokon. Újra megjelent a két lány, vihorászva mentek végig a folyosón, kezükben egy-egy pergament tartva.

- Ezt figyeld! –a rövidebb hajú lány maga elé tartotta a pergament és elváltoztatta a hangját.

–Javaslom, a legendás lényekkel vagy a varázsnövényekkel kapcsolatos foglalkozásokat... –újra a saját hangján beszélt. –Persze, majd varázsgyomláló leszek, mi?

- Az enyém jobb: auror!

A két lány szinte fuldokolva nevetett.

- Ennek mi értelme volt?

- Drágám, egész életedre kihat, hogy most hogy döntesz –a rövidebb hajú lány nyílván kifigurázott valakit.

- Igen... Az tényleg egész életemre kihatna, ha auror lennék! Emlékszel, kézen fogva mehetünk Azkabanba, hát úgy sikerülne!

- Az is biztos...

- Muszáj lesz saját ötleteinkbÅl gazdálkodni, hugicám.

Harry újra érezte, hogy zuhan, majd egy szobában találta magát.

- Ennek nem fogsz örülni –a rövidebb hajú lány lépett a szobába, bár már egyáltalán nem tÅ±nt kislánynak, kezében a Reggeli Prófétát lóbálta.

- Ugye nem kapartak rólam elÅ valamit? –kérdezte a másik lány a szoba túloldalán álló karosszékbÅl, s oldalra dobott egy fekete könyvet.

Felállt és odalépett testvéréhez.

- Biztos, hogy meg akarod nézni?

- Kitaláltak valamit?

- Én mondtam, hogy nem kellene eljönnöd a Prófétától!

- Mit írnak, mutasd, felkészültem a legrosszabbra!

- Erre nem tudsz! –azzal odaadta az újságot.

A hosszabb hajú lány belepillantott a lapba, majd húgára nézett, majd újra a lapra, és húgára, majd elborzadva nézte az újságot, mely az egyik leghátsó oldalon volt nyitva.

Ekkor hideg szél libbentette meg a függönyt és az újság lapjait, s a szobában egy varázsló hopponált, fekete köpeny volt rajta, csuklyája eltakarta arcát. Háttal állt Harrynek, de a fiú így is azonnal tudta, ki az: sebhelyének mintha tüzes vasat szorítottak volna.

A vállig érÅ hajú lány azonnal észrevette, mélyen meghajolt és kiment a szobából. A másik is lehajtotta fejét, majd a varázslóra nézett, aztán az újságra.

A varázsló felemelte pálcáját, mire a fal mellett álló lány egyszerÅ±en elájult.

- Stimula –hallatszott a fagyos hang.

A varázsló intett pálcájával és a Reggeli Próféta a kezébe röppent. A lány magához tért, letérdelt, majd felállt, és a falig hátrált. A varázsló a lány lába elé dobta az újságot.

- Mennyi igaz belÅle? –kérdezte gúnyosan, és Harry sebhelyébe minden szónál újra és újra belenyilallt a fájdalom.

A lány összeszorított ajkakkal csak a fejét rázta, s kezeivel a sötétítÅfüggöny drapériájába markolt.

Ekkor úgy tÅ±nt, mintha gondolataikból értenék egymást. Harry egyikÅjük arcát sem láthatta, a varázslóét a csuklya, a lányét szemébe lógó hajtincsei miatt. A varázsló közelebb lépett a fiatal nÅhöz, hátrasimította haját, s a csuklya mozgásából ítélve bólintott.

- De titkolsz valamit, Corell...

- Mindenkinek jobb, ha az én titkom marad –válaszolta a lány csendesen, de Harry nem tudott erre figyelni.

Amennyire a homlokában érzett fájdalomtól tehette, igyekezett rájönni, honnan ismerÅs neki ez a különös név...

- „Corell... Corell... Corell Jonnes!" –csapott a homlokára Harry. –„Az újságírónÅ!" – az újságban talált cikk tartalmát is tudta, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem arra intett nemet, hogy halálfaló-e... Sokkal inkább valószínÅ±nek tÅ±nt, hogy a cikk az, amelyiken jót nevettek a könyvtárban, mikor Gloom után nyomoztak.

Újra szél járta be a szobát, és a varázsló dehopponált.

A fekete hajú boszorkány csak állt, s a semmibe meredt, majd ajkába harapott, s az ajtó felé indult. Megrázta hosszú, fekete haját, s fehér tincsek vegyültek bele, majd mire az ajtó mellett levÅ tükörhöz ért már haja rövid, és teljesen fehér volt. Megállt a tükör elÅtt. Arca valamivel kerekebb lett, orra kevésbé egyenes. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, s végül egy tincse rózsaszínre színezÅdött, majd kiment a szobából.

- „Meg tudja változtatni az alakját..." –gondolkozott Harry. – „Morphén!"

„_Feltételezések szerint az utolsó morphén már meghalt. Åt leginkább a Dívaként emlegették, a valódi nevét nem ismerte senki..."_ –csengtek fülében Hagrid szavai.

Harry sebhelyében nem szÅ±nt meg, csak egyre erÅsödött a fájdalom, s a következÅ pillanatban felébredt, s belehasított a felismerés: a sárgaszemÅ± ikerpár egyik tagja maga a Díva...

Kedd éjszaka megint végig ment a szikla tövében, fel a lépcsÅn a dühöngÅ viharban, már elhagyta az utolsó lépcsÅfokot, mikor látta, hogy egy fekete taláros alak lezuhan a sötétben a szikláról, s amint tompa puffanással földet ért, Å maga is lefelé zuhant, mélyre, egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre, bele a sötétségbe, s azután a porban találta magát, kezei a kiégett füvet markolták. Körülnézett. A levegÅ csípÅsen hideg volt, köd borított szinte mindent. A közelben néhány fa állt, leveleik susogását hallotta Harry. Két alak sziluettje bontakozott ki a homályból. Egy magas, karcsú nÅé, aki sötétkék selyemköpenyt viselt. Csuklyája alól kilógott néhány szénfekete hajtincs. Szorosan összehúzta magán köpönyegét. A másik alak egy férfi volt, fekete köpenyben. Háttal állt Harrynek, így arcát nem láthatta.

- Corell, én...

- Ne mondj semmit... Tudod, mit kell tennem.

- Corell, nem kell megtenned semmit! –Harry felismerte Lucius Malfoy hangját.

- Vissza fog térni, vagy elÅbb, vagy utóbb, de visszatér. Maradj, ha akarsz, de nekem cselekednem kell. Nagy szívességet kérnék tÅled, Lucius. Nyugodtan mondj nemet rá. Arra kérnélek, hogy, ha nem térnék vissza...

- Téged soha nem kaphatnak el...

- De igen, Lucius, engem is ugyanúgy elkaphatnak, s most fokozottan figyelni fognak minden gyanús eseményt...

- De hát, ha üldözÅbe vesznek, akármikor...

- Ha üldözni fognak, akkor sem teszem meg... Túl veszélyes. Ha utána elfognak, rám tudják bizonyítani, hogy ki vagyok...

- A Minisztérium eddig azt sem volt hajlandó elhinni, hogy létezel!

- Igen, de ha látják, hogy képes vagyok rá, rögtön hinni fognak benne, hogy élek. Nem kockáztathatok. Arra kérlek, ha esetleg elfognának, keresd meg a lányomat, a húgomnak el kell majd tÅ±nnie, Å nem vigyázhat rá. Amint megtudod, hogy elkaptak, fogd Anabellt, keress egy mugli árvaházat, és hagyd ott!

- Muglik közé akarod adni a kislányt? Az Å lányát?

- A mágusok közt nincs biztonságban... Kupor még a saját fiát is a dementorok közé lökné, ha megtudná, hogy közénk tartozik, nemhogy a Nagyúr lányát!

- _Å_ tudja?

- Nem, de pillanatnyilag neki szerintem kisebb baja is nagyobb Anabellnél...

- De hát, senki nem tudhatja, hogy az Å lánya!

- Senki, de az kétségtelen, hogy nem rám hasonlít, mi van, ha valaki felismeri benne a vonásait?

- Ugyan ki ismerné fel, aki el is árulná? A halálfalók saját magukat mocskolnák be vele, már aki ismerte korábban... Aki meg nem közénk tartozik, az... már nem igen beszélhet, aki látta...

- Csak hogy van egy kis baj... A tanárai...

- Tanárai?

- Igen, a roxforti tanárai, élükön Albus Dumbledoreral!

- Továbbra sem tartom jó ötletnek muglik közé adni, de belátom, nincs más lehetÅség, ha téged elkapnak, aminek szinte semmi esélye nincs...

- Bízzunk benne.

- És ha esetleg elfognak, de pár év múlva újra olyan helyzetbe kerülsz, hogy magadhoz veheted?

- Szerintem, ha most elkapnak, egybÅl csókot kapok.

- Ki tudod mosni magad!

- Ha akarom.

- Mindenestre, én bÅ±völök rá valamit, amirÅl felismerhetÅ... Hogy meg lehessen találni.

- Lucius, mit szólna hozzá a Nagyúr, ha most hallana...

- Hát... Ha megtalálod, ugye nem az lesz az elsÅ dolgod, hogy... hogy is mondjam...

- Én nem mondom el neki, ha nem kérdezi... A fejembe nem láthat bele, de hazudni én sem hazudhatok neki!

- Az adósod vagyok.

- Ha nem járok sikerrel, én leszek az adósod!

- Sok szerencsét!

- Kösz.

- A kislány miatt ne aggódj, gondom lesz rá.

- Viszlát!

Majd a két csuklyás újra eltÅ±nt Harry szeme elÅl, s elvesztek a ködben. MegszÅ±nt a fák suhogása, s Harry egy sötét, alig kivilágított teremben találta magát, s a helyzet furcsán ismerÅs volt: a teremben körben padok voltak, a padokon varázslók és boszorkányok ültek, s felháborodott arccal beszélgettek, szavaik zúgó morajjá olvadtak össze. Egy emelvényen ott állt Bartemius Kupor, mellette egy zokogó boszorkány, Mrs Kupor. Velük szemben négy, láncos karfájú szék. Kinyílt egy oldalajtó, egyszerre jéghideg lett a teremben, s belépett négy ember, akiket egy csoport dementor fogott közül. Leültek a székekbe, s a lánc karjukra tekeredett. Harry szeme elÅtt lejátszódott a tárgyalás, amit néhány éve Dumbledore professzor merengÅjében látott. De most nem Kupor kegyetlenségét figyelte, ahogy a dementorok közé küldi a fiát, s nem a zokogó Mrs Kuport, s nem ifjabb Bartemius Kuport, aki esdekelve kérte apját, ne küldje vissza Azkabanba, bár most már tudta, hogy a szalmaszÅke fiú nem ártatlan, így le sem vette szemét a mellette ülÅ fényesfekete hajú boszorkányról. Ellentétben az ifjabb Kuporral, arcán egy pillanatra sem tükrözÅdött félelem, vagy kétségbeesés. Mereven nézett maga elé, s miután Kupor kimondta az ítéletet, és a vádlottak felálltak, Å megszólalt. Hangja visszhangot vert a csupasz falak között.

- Eljön a nap, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, Kupor! Küldjön csak minket az Azkabanba, mi ott is megvárjuk! A Sötét Nagyúr visszanyeri hatalmát, eljön értünk és megjutalmaz minket! Egyedül mi maradtunk hÅ±ségesek hozzá! Egyedül mi indultuk a keresésére!

Ekkor a dementorok visszatértek a terembe, Harry tejfehér ködben úszott, s tisztábban hallotta, mint bármikor máskor édesanyja sikolyait.

- Ne! Harryt ne!

- Állj félre, ostoba!

- Ne! Harryt ne! Inkább engem, de Åt ne!

Egy utolsó sikoltás, egy zöld villanás, s Harry felébredt, ajka remegett, sebhelyében ott lüktetett a fájdalom emléke, homlokáról patakokban fojt a víz. Eszébe jutott Anabell múltkori mondata a könyvtárban... „_Még mindig a családom után nyomozok! Mármint, a másik ágon..."_ Harry teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Anabell helyében, nem akarná megismerni az édesanyját... Eleget látott belÅle...

102


	17. A Vízköpö

Tizenhetedik fejezet

A VízköpÅ

Másnap reggel, gyógynövénytanórán Harry az álmosságtól alig tudott odafigyelni Bimba professzor szavaira.

- Vigyázzanak a pamacsfÅ±vel, igen harapós növény! Bár a könyvek esküsznek rá, hogy nem eszik madárnál nagyobb élÅlényt, én senkit sem szeretnék kihalászni a szájából! –a professzor hátracsapott beszédközben, így néhány pillanatra ártalmatlanná tett egy lilás színekben pompázó növényt.

Harry a hármójuknak feladatként kiadott virágra nézett. Élénksárga szirmai, és méregzöld levelei voltak, szirmai közt narancssárga tÅ±hegyes fogak bújtak meg, és kapálódzva próbálta elérni a közelben álló Neville Longbottom talárját, aki jelenleg a saját feladatával volt elfoglalva: próbálta kiszedni könyvét a virág „szájából", aki görcsösen ragaszkodott „ebédjéhez".

- Ültessék át Åket! Meg kell csiklandozni Åket a szirmaik alatt. Csak bátran! Csak bátran! Ha magabiztosan nyúlnak oda, biztos nem harapja meg magukat!

Harryt a növény a Gloom professzor dolgozószobájában látott élénk színÅ± virágra emlékeztette, s arra, hogy a professzor is azt kérte, ne menjen túl közel a növényhez, s valami hasonlót mondott, mint Bimba professzor.

Ron odanyúlt a szirmokhoz, de azonnal elkapta a kezét a pamacsfÅ± éles fogai elÅl, ujján mély fognyom látszódott, s néhány pillanat múlva lecseppent ujjáról egy vércsepp.

- Ez harap! –mondta Ron. –Te jössz, Hermione, én feladtam.

A fiú hátrébb lépett a látszólag éhes növénytÅl.

Hermione is megpróbálta hatástalanítani a virágot, Å kevésbé volt szerencsés, nem úszta meg egy karcolással. KésÅn húzta vissza kezét, így a virág fogai belemélyedtek a lány bÅrébe, csúnya sebet ejtve kézfején.

- Menjen fel a gyengélkedÅre, Granger! –hallották Bimba professzor aggódó szavait, amint a tanárnÅ megpillantotta Hermione zsebkendÅbe burkolt kezeit, mert a kötés egy pillanat alatt átázott a seben.

Ekkor valaki vagy valami vihogni kezdett. Harry oldalra pillantott. Neville, Seamus és Dean virágja az ágyásban feküdt, és nevetett. Leveleit a földhöz csapkodta, s jobbra-ballra forgolódott nevetés közben.

- Jó hogy meg nem szólal –álmélkodott Harry az emberszerÅ± növényen, aki látszólag képtelen volt abbahagyni a röhögést.

- Gratulálok, Longbottom! Ültessék át, itt a nagyobb cserép.

Neville sikerén felbátorodva a többiek is nagyobb kedvvel kezdtek próbálkozni, s lassan a négyesszámú üvegházat betöltötte a pamacsfÅ±-kacaj.

Harry egy gyors mozdulattal a szirmok alá nyúlt, és a virág vihogva elterült a földön. Ron odaadta Harrynek a hatalmas cserepet, amibe a virágot kellett átültetniük. A két fiú egyszerre csimpaszkodott a virág szárába, s végül kirántották a földbÅl. A növény úgy tÅ±nt ezt további csiklandozásnak vélte, mert csak még vadabbul vihogott és csapkodott leveleivel, s gyökereivel is vadul csápolni kezdett, teleszórva virágfölddel és száraz levéllel a közelben állókat. Harry megpróbálta lefogni a jókedvÅ± növényt, míg barátja betakarta gyökereit, s úgy tÅ±nt, ez kicsit megnyugtatta, egyik levelét élnék színÅ± szirmai elé húzta, s szégyellÅsen nevetgélt tovább...

- A PamacsfÅ±t kedvtelésbÅl tartják –próbálta Bimba túlharsogni a virágok nevetgélését. – Bár szirmai fontos bájital hozzávalók, nagyon veszélyes leszedni Åket, mivel ha valaki fájdalmat okoz a növénynek, az azonnal harap. Granger kisasszony kezén láthatták, egy rossz mozdulat is végzetes lehet. Persze Madam Pomfrey pillanatok alatt rendbe fogja hozni Hermione kezét, lehetett volna súlyosabb is a harapás. Sokkal kevésbé veszélytelen a virágok termését leszedni, mivel azokat Åk maguk szórják szét. –felmutatott egy fényes, barna gömböt. –A magok a felejtésbájitalok alapanyagául szolgálnak. Igen értékesek, mivel ezeket a növényeket nagyon nehéz felnevelni.

Az óra végén sárosan ugyan, de a kacarászó pamacsfüvek nevetséges látványán vidáman nevetgélve hagyták el a griffendélesek és hugrabugosok a növényházat. Az elÅcsarnokban a bekötött kezÅ± Hermione is csatlakozott a jókedvÅ± Harryhez és Ronhoz.

Így ebéd után a három jó barát együtt indulhatott el bájitaltan órára. Épp az alagsori folyosót rótták, amikor meghallották Gloom professzor susogó hangját egy közeli terembÅl.

- Szabad tudnom, minek köszönhetem ezt a kitüntetÅ figyelmet? Még nem vettem észre, hogy mondjuk, Flitwick vagy Sinistra után mászkálnál!

Gloom a terem közepén állt, Piton lassú léptekkel körbejárta a professzort, úgy keringett körülötte, mint egy keselyÅ± az áldozata felett.

- Nem vettem még észre, hogy Flitwick vagy Sinistra okot adna rá.

- És én mivel adtam okot?

- Harry Potter ahányszor bajba keveredik, te mindig megjelensz...

- Azért vagyok itt, hogy rajta tartsam a szemem, ha elkerülte volna a figyelmedet.

- Nekem nem kerüli el a figyelmemet semmi.

- Inkább nekem lenne okom utánad nyomozni...

- És mégis miért?

- Túl sokat foglalkozol a fiúval, ráadásul nyílt titok a múltad, ahogy az én eredeti foglalkozásom is...

- Egy aurornak a feketemágusok után kellene nyomoznia, és nem az aggódó tanárok után... –mondta Piton, de vonásai megfeszültek.

- Aggódó tanár... Milyen megható!

- Ha diákot kihágáson kapsz, jelentened kell.

- Szabad kezet kaptam, azt teszek, amit jónak látok.

- De vajon ennek a bizalomnak van alapja?

- Felül akarod bírálni Dumbledore döntését?

- Dumbledore sem tévedhetetlen.

- Ellenben veled, ugyebár...

- Én sem vagyok az. Egy _ember_ sem tévedhetetlen. Így te lehetsz _tökéletes_.

- Mire célzol? –Gloom értetlenül, kissé zavartan nézett a bájitaltan tanárra.

- Tudod te jól... Nem ember vagy... Vagy ha mégis, csak félig. Nos, legalább áruld el, mi vagy te?

- Fogalmam sincs, mirÅl beszélsz. Boszorkány vagyok, mágus, ahogy az anyám és az apám is az volt!

- A szüleid, akiket nem is ismersz?

- Ismerek, de nem emlékszem rájuk. Åk voltak az utolsó, élÅ rokonaim...

- Nyílván tisztában vagy vele, hogy elÅfordult már, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kémei bejutottak a Roxfortba...–váltott témát Piton. –Mógus, aztán ifjabb Kupor...

- Perselus, csak egy baj van, mégpedig az, hogy ha Tudjukki kéme lennék, még ha sziléz is, a sötét jegyet akkor sem tudnám eltüntetni a karomról –azzal felemelte egyik kezét, és felhajtotta talárja ujját.

- Az a jobb kezed!

- Te már csak tudod, melyik karomon kellene lennie... De teljesen mindegy, egyiken sem találod meg! –mondta, és másik karját is megmutatta: azon is csak a két kígyót formázó tetoválás volt.

Piton és Gloom egy pillanatig mozdulatlanul meredtek egymásra, majd Piton megfordult, és elindult az ajtó felé. Az ajtó felé, ahol ott lapult Harry, Ron és Hermione, s még néhány lépés és a professzor egyenesen beléjük ütközik. A három jó barát futásnak eredt. Néhány méter után Harry hátrafordult: Piton az ellenkezÅ irányba indult el, nem láthatta Åket, így lassíthattak. A professzor a következÅ órán a szokásosnál is mogorvább volt. Harry nem értette, mit akar rábizonyítani Gloomra, s hogy miért.

- „Ha már mi sem gyanakszunk rá..." –gondolta. – „Pont Piton, aki halálfaló volt... Gloom professzort még csak meg sem gyanúsították soha... Ráadásuk auror."

- Potter! Ez zöld!

Harry összerezzent Piton hangjára, így egy teljes üveg sárkánymájat öntött az üstjében fortyogó fÅzetbe, ami ezután kék színre váltott.

- Tíz pont a GriffendéltÅl –hallotta a háta mögül.

Az óra végére Neville kiegészítette további mínusz öt ponttal a HarrytÅl levont tizet, így a fiú Hermione és Ron társaságában kedvetlenül ballagott a könyvtár felé egy olyan folyosón, melyen korábban még sosem járt, bár Ron állította, hogy rövidebb, mint az az út, amit használni szoktak.

- Ron, már rég odaértünk volna, ha azt az utat használjuk, amit mindenki más is! –mondta Hermione türelmét vesztve.

- Mindjárt ott vagyunk –válaszolt a fiú, és megszaporázta lépteit a sötét, végtelennek tÅ±nÅ folyosón.

- Mi ez?

Harry megállt, és megszemlélte a szobrot. Az embermagasnyi vízköpÅ fekete kÅbÅl volt, hegyes fülei alatt bújt meg sunyi szeme. Szájában hegyes fogak csillogtak. Karjain és lábain négy-négy éles karomban végzÅdÅ ujj volt. KÅbÅl faragott ruhája rongyosan, itt-ott cafatokban lógott rajta. Markában széles pengéjÅ± szablyát tartott.

- Nem szeretnék vele összefutni a sötétben –mondta Hermione szörnyülködve.

- Van rajta valamilyen írás –Harry óvatosan lesöpörte a talapzatról a port. –Milyen különös betÅ±k. Még életemben nem láttam ilyet

Hermione is tanácstalannak tÅ±nt.

- Lehet, hogy Mardekár önarcképe –vetette fel Ron.

Hermione még egy pillanatig szótlanul nézegette az írást, majd nevetgélve továbbmentek a folyosón.

Nagy sokára elértek a könyvtárba.

- Nem kellett volna leadnom a rúnaismeretet, most sokkal egyszerÅ±bb lenne, és nem kellene keresgetni a betÅ±ket –sopánkodott Hermione egy rúnaszótárral a kezében Mágiatörténet dolgozata felett.

- SÅt, nem kellene keresgélned, ha nem akarnál mindig mindennel hamarabb kész lenni, mint szükséges –mondta Ron.

- Hermione, arra a szoborra nem pont ilyen rúnákkal írtak valamit? –kérdezte elgondolkozva Harry.

- ElképzelhetÅ. Hm, érdekes... Ezeket a betÅ±ket már több ezer éve nem használják, nem tudom Gemeninek hogy jutott eszébe ilyet feladni. Majd megnézhetjük, ha készen leszünk ezzel a dolgozattal. Még ma be akarom fejezni.

Harry Åszintén csodálta a lányt: Å már rég beleunt a tanulásba, s már-már azt sem bánta volna, ha egyetlenegy RBF-et sem szerez, csak legyen már vége az állandó könyvtárazásnak, a végtelenbe nyúló tanulásnak, és annak, hogy a tanárok minden órán figyelmeztetik Åket, hogy hamarosan itt a vizsgaidÅszak. Hermione látszólag még élvezte is, hogy ennyi idÅt tölthet a könyvek közt, bár az bosszantotta, hogy Ron ugyan ott ült vele és Harryvel a könyvtárban, általában csak bámulta a mennyezetet, idÅnként felállt, és a könyvek közt Ågyelgett, tanulni azonban nem volt hajlandó.

Hermione még akkor sem akarta abbahagyni dolgozata írását, mikor Madam Cvikker felállt, és megkérte Åket, hogy menjenek fel a klubhelyiségbe, és ott folytassák a tanulást, végül a könyvtáros megengedte, hogy Hermione magával vigye a rúnaszótárat, de csak most az egyszer.

- Nem akarok este végigmenni azon a borzalmas folyosón, pláne hogy megnézzük azt a szörnyÅ± szobrot! –mondta Hermione, mikor már újra a kivilágítatlan átjárónál jártak.

- Itt van! –mondta Harry, és odavonszolta a lányt, amíg Ron a folyosó túloldalán babrált a függönnyel.

Hermione elÅvette a rúnaszótárt és elkezdte kikeresgetni a betÅ±ket, s egymás után leírta Åket egy pergamenre. Végül sikerült kikeresnie a szavakat és felolvasni a feliratot:

_Khâzalad Démona_

- Csodás, legalább tudjuk a becses nevét –gúnyolódott Ron. –Indulhatunk?

- Várj csak, ebben a könyvben mintha lett volna róla valami... KönnyÅ± olvasmánynak vettem ki, gondoltam, érdekes...

Majd rövid keresgélés után kinyitotta a Veszélyes mÅ±vészetek címet viselÅ könyvet, és halkan felolvasta:

_Khâzalad Démonát sok-sok éve faragta ki, egy sötét mágus, ki életét a sötét mÅ±vészeteknek szentelte, s ki megátkozta a fekete követ. A mágust a Fehér Rend elpusztította, s lelkét a démon kÅtestébe zárta. Khâzalad átka szerint a démon új életre kel, ha a telihold megvilágítja szemét, s elpusztítja azt, kit elÅször meglát, mert Khâzalad dühe szabadul akkor a világra. Agyarnyi fogai és tÅrnyi karmai mellett érintését sokáig állni is halálos, s életével fizet, kinek árnyékát éri. A démont elpusztítani lehetetlen, mert minden átok s bÅ±báj visszahull a támadóra, s a követ erÅszakkal széttörni nem lehet, mert Khâzalad szelleme védi azt. Ki megzavarja Khâzalad elátkozott mÅ±vének álmát, csak egyben reménykedhet: a démon újra kÅvé válik, ha a csillagok fényénél megpillantja a vízben saját maga tükörképét._

Hermione és Harry némán meredtek a kÅszoborra, mintha azt várnák, hogy megmozduljon. Ron a folyosó túloldalán állt, talán nem is hallotta, amit Hermione felolvasott, s akkor az egyik ablak elÅtt egy rántással elhúzta a függönyt.

Az égen a szél arrébb fújta a felhÅket, s a folyosó egy részletét, azt, ahol Harry és Hermione is álltak, megvilágította a telihold fénye. A démon szeme sárgán felvillant, s sárga is maradt, bÅre pikkelyes és kék lett, ruhája koszos és barna, karmai feketék, a szablya sötétszürke és fénytelen. S akkor kegyetlen vihogást hallottak elÅször csak messzirÅl, mintha egy kút fenekérÅl hallatszana, majd egyre közelebbrÅl és közelebbrÅl. A magasba lendült a tÅr, a démon lelépett a talapzatról, s Harryre és Hermionéra nézett kegyetlen szemeivel.

- Futás! –ordította Harry.

Elkapta Hermione karját, és futásnak eredt nyomában Ronnal. Az utolsó pillanatban ugrottak be egy lovagi páncél mögé, majdnem eltalálta Åket egy tÅ±zgolyó, melyet a démon küldött feléjük.

- Ide! –kiáltotta zihálva Hermione, és egy ajtóra mutatott.

Egy tanterembe értek, melyben már rég nem folyhatott tanítás. A padokat oldalra húzták. A tábláról lepergett a festék. Ekkor betört az ajtó, és ott állt elÅttük a démon, hegyes fülei a mennyezetet érték. Egy újabb tÅ±zgolyót küldött Harryék felé. Mindhárman kitértek elÅle, s az így a hátsó falat találta el, melynek egy része beomlott, s a romok közt egy csúcsával lefelé fordított háromszög izzott fel, melyet Harry álmában látott egyszer.

A három jó barát a falig hátrált, de a föld eltÅ±nt a lábuk alól, s egy kÅcsúszdában csúsztak a föld mélye felé, mélyebbre és egyre csak mélyebbre a sötétben...

106


	18. Az elsö, aki meglátott

Tizennyolcadik fejezet

Az elsÅ, akit meglátott

Hosszú percekig csúsztak lefelé, majd a kÅcsúszda hirtelen véget ért, s Harry, Ron és Hermione a hideg kÅlapokra estek.

Harry körülnézett. Egy hatalmas barlangban voltak, a mennyezetrÅl óriási cseppkövek függtek alá. A levegÅben különös, fenyegetÅ illat terjengett. Mindenütt háznyi méretÅ±, óriási gombák nÅttek, melyek a legkülönbözÅbb színekben pompáztak. Köztük kisebb gombák voltak, s hosszú, kígyószerÅ± liánok lógtak róluk. A feszültség teljes várakozás szinte tapintható volt a levegÅben.

A lejárat felÅl távoli üvöltés hallatszott. Harry fejével a legközelebbi gomba felé bökött, s a három jóbarát kisebb gombáról nagyobbra ugrálva, liánokon csimpaszkodva feljutott a tetejére. Alig sikerült elbújniuk egy csiga rágta lyukban. A démon is a csúszda végére ért, és hatalmas robajjal elterült a padlón. Felugrott és körülnézett villogó, sárga szemeivel, orrlyukai kitágultak, ahogy áldozatai után szaglászott, fülét hegyezte, hátha léptek zaját, vagy bármi más neszt meghallhat.

Harry felnézett, de nem a cseppkövekkel borított mennyezet látta, hanem egy hatalmas, nyálkás, zöldes színÅ±, de áttetszÅ csigát, alulról, amint épp készült átmászni rajtuk, beborítva Åket nyálkás, talán mérgezÅ váladékával. Hermione is észrevette a puhatestÅ±t, szájára szorította kezét, hogy ne sikítson. Ron arca undorodó fintorba torzult.

A démon valamit mégis meghallhatott, mert gonosz szemeit összehúzta, és közelebb lépett a Harryéket rejtÅ gombához, léptei nyomán döngött a föld, felemelte kezében a szürke, széles pengéjÅ±, hosszú szablyát. Ördögi arca eltorzult, ahogy próbált rátalálni a három védtelen gyerekre.

Harry egy pillanatra azt hitte, végük van. A Démon magasba lendítette szabláyját, s lesújtott vele a gombára, félbe vágva a hatalmas csigát, melybÅl sárga színÅ± váladék fröccsent Harryékre. A démon arcán ördögi vigyor terült szét, agyarai megvillantak a barlang homályában, majd elfordult a másik irányba, s bevetette magát a liánok közé.

- Irány vissza –zihálta Harry, miközben kimászott a csiga gusztustalan, magából undorító bÅ±zt árasztó teste alól, azonban a kÅcsúszda kijárata helyén most is egy lefelé fordított háromszög volt látható, de az nem izzott vörösen, szürke volt, akár a cseppkövek.

- Itt nem jutunk vissza! –mondta Hermione. –Tovább kell mennünk!

- De merre? –Ron tanácstalanul körbenézett.

- Amerre a démon ment. Talán Å tudja, merre lehet innen kijutni! –mondta Harry, bár nem bízott benne túlságosan.

- Talán.

- De az a démon meg akar minket ölni!

- Nem, Hermione! Az a démon engem akar megölni! –mondta Harry. –Én álltam közelebb hozzá, engem keres.

- Mi csoda? Ti mirÅl beszéltek? –Ron valószínÅ±leg egy szót sem hallott a démon történetébÅl.

- A démon megöli azt, akit elÅször meglát –magyarázta Hermione. – Akire rávetül az árnyéka, azonnal meghal!

- De ha meglátná az árnyékát, akkor újból kÅvé válna! –toldotta meg Harry.

- Csak ha vízen, a hold fényénél –helyesbített Hermione. –De ahhoz ki kell csalogatnunk innen. Ebben a barlangba nem süt be a hold fénye.

- De hogy kelt életre?

- A hold megvilágította a szemét, mikor kihúztad a függönyt.

Ron nagyon meglepÅdött. Harry sejtette, mi játszódik le benne.

- „Az én hibám" –Harry Ron helyébe képzelte magát, a fiú helyében Å is ezt mondta volna magának. – „Miattam kerültünk ide...!"

- Induljunk –mondta határozottságot tettetve.

A három jó barát libasorban indult a gombák és liánok közt. Minél tovább haladtak, egyre sÅ±rÅ±bb hálót fontak köréjük az indák. A démont próbálták követni, bízva abban, hogy kivezeti Åket innen, de ha másra nem is volt jó ez, arra igen, hogy a démon mindenütt pusztítást hagyott maga után, még úgyis, hogy növények szinte azonnal képesek voltak regenerálódni, s így újból elállni útjukat. Így hát csak nagyon lassan tudtak haladni a sÅ±rÅ± növényzetben. A növények mintha csapdát akartak volna állítani nekik, egyre gyakrabban kellett megállniuk, hogy kiszabadítsák lábukat a marasztaló liánok fogságából. A sötétség is minden lépésnél nÅttön nÅtt. De az indák legyÅzésénél és a sötétségnél, valamint elhatalmasodó rosszkedvük és kétségbeesésüknél sokkal nagyobb kihívás volt legyÅzniük az egyre inkább rájuk nehezedÅ álmosságot.

- Pihenjünk! –nyögte Ron és leroskadt az egyik alacsony gombára.

- Nem lehet, Ron... Szerintem... Szerintem ez nem lehet véletlen... Szinte biztos, hogy ezek a gombák... A gombák miatt vagy álmos, ahogy én is és Harry is!

Harry és Hermione közös erÅvel felállították Ront, és tovább indultak. Ekkor azonban olyan zúgást hallottak meg, mintha egy helikopter repült volna el közvetlenül a fejük felett.

- Egy óriásdarázs! –kiáltotta Harry a hatalmas bogár láttán.

A rovar zuhanórepülésbe kezdett, úgy tÅ±nt, el akarja fogni Harryéket. Bemenekültek egy gomba alá a hatalmas szárnycsapások elÅl.

- HúsevÅ méhecskék! Már csak ez hiányzott!

Harry tehetetlen dühében belerúgott a gombába, s sárga színÅ± por hullott alá a gomba kék lemezei közül.

- Nem szabad elaludnunk... –motyogta Hermione.

- Ébren kell maradnunk –erÅsítette meg Harry.

- Nem alszom... –Ron feje a vállára bukott.

Nem bírtak tovább harcolni az álom ellen, mindhárman álomba merültek...

Egy néhány percnek tÅ±nÅ óra múlva Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Egy óriási bogár, valószínÅ±leg hangya hátán zötykölÅdött. A rovar áttetszÅ, narancssárga testét kemény páncél borította. Mellette két másik, ugyanolyan hangya ment, az egyiken Ron, a másikon Hermione „utazott", de már mindketten ébren voltak.

- Nem tudunk megszökni! –mondta Hermione, s felmutatta a kezét összekötÅ fÅ±szálakat.

Harry keze is meg volt kötve, de lába szabad volt.

A hangyák egy menet részei voltak, mind egy földkupac felé tartottak. A menet elérte a hangyaboly bejáratát.

Hosszú alagutakon és járatokon meneteltek végig, aztán a hangyák egy része, köztük a Harryt, Ront és Hermionét szállító is különváltak a többitÅl. További járatok vártak még rájuk, de Harry már a szökésen törte a fejét. Addig mozgolódott, míg legurult a hangya hátáról, azonban az állat azonnal észrevette, s visszadobta a hátára, csúnya sebet ejtve Harry kezén, de a fÅ±szálak szorítása engedett, s így a fiú már könnyen ki tudta volna húzni a kezét, azonban még várt. Az eséskor beverte a fejét, s így most kicsit szédelgett, de magánál volt.

A hangyák hirtelen megálltak, s levetették Åket a hátukról. Sok-sok felismerhetetlen mag és gyümölcs mellé. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá: a hangyaboly éléskamrájába kerültek, mint élelem.

- Ki kell jutnunk innen! –mondta Hermione elborzadva félelmetes jövÅtÅl, hogy a boly vacsorájául szolgálnak majd.

Ron és Harry teljes mértékben egyetértettek vele.

Harry kihúzta a kezét a fÅ±szálak közül, s nagy üggyel-bajjal eloldozta a barátai kezére tekeredÅ szálakat. Mire készen lett, a hosszú menet legvége is eltÅ±nt már, s a hangyák menetelése csak távolról hallatszott.

Elindultak visszafelé a járatban. Hamarosan újabb menet jött velük szembe, így behúzódtak egy oldalra nyíló átjáróba, ami egy nagyobba torkollott. Mivel ez teljesen üresnek látszott, jobbra fordultak. Megint hangyákkal találkoztak, odalapultak a folyosó falához, és remélték, a rovarok nem veszik észre Åket. Így is lett, nem figyeltek fel rájuk, vagy csak nem akartak. Végigrohantak ezen a folyosón is, s kiértek a legszélesebbre, s már látták a kijáratot. Ekkor azonban újabb menet lépett be a hangyavárba, s az Å átjárójukon indultak el. Visszaszaladtak a legközelebbi elágazásig, és elfordultak jobbra. Lélekszakadva futottak végig az átjárón, végül kiértek a bolyból, s újra megpillantották a gombákat és liánokat.

- Harry –sikította riadtan Hermione, s megütögette a vállát.

Harry hátrafordult, és megpillantotta a leghatalmasabb pamacsfüvet, amit valaha látott, s annak szirmai közt megbúvó éles fogait, közvetlen közelbÅl. A virág már tátotta szirmait, hogy lenyelje Åket. Menekülni már nem tudtak, így hárman egyszerre kezdtek el a virág szirmai felé rohanni. A virág utánuk kapott, de elvétette, s hamarosan felmásztak egy levélen, és csiklandozni kezdték a növényt. Az nevetni kezdett.

- Ugorjatok! –kiáltotta Harry, és elengedte a levelet, amibe kapaszkodott.

A virág már így is tíz láb magasra emelkedett, s Harry semmiképp nem akarta átélni, amint a növény elterül a földön, és csapkodni kezd leveleivel. Hamarosan ott volt mellette Ron és Hermione is a porban.

- Futás –zihálta Hermione.

Beértek a gombák közé, s az elsÅnél megálltak. Harry leszakított egy darabot a talárja ujjából és a szája és orra elé kötötte, hogy ne szívhassa be az altató port közvetlenül. Barátai ugyanígy tettek, de ettÅl függetlenül ahogy meneteltek a növények közt, vigyáztak rá, nehogy túl közel menjenek, vagy megmozdítsák valamelyiket.

- Nem bírom tovább, muszáj pihennünk... –mondta Hermione.

- Muszáj tovább mennünk –nyögte Harry, de legszívesebben Å is aludt volna, nem tudtak védekezni az álmosság ellen.

- Hermione, lehet, hogy átalszod a hátra levÅ életedet, ha most becsukod a szemed –mondta Ron, miközben megpróbálta felemelni a lányt.

- Tudom, de már azt sem bánnám...

- Hermione, ne csináld ezt, tovább kell mennünk –Harry segített barátjának talpra állítani a lányt.

- Hermione, beszélj! Akkor nem fogsz elaludni! Beszélj! Sikerülni fog! Ne hallgass el! –bíztatta Ron.

- Próbálok, de olyan nehéz...

- Gyerünk Hermione, már nem sokára kint vagyunk a gombák közül... Nem tarthat a végtelenségig! –bizonygatta magának is Harry.

- Aludni...

- Hermione, figyelj rám! Nem aludhatsz el! Nem lehet!

Tovább vonszolták Hermionét, de ahogy haladtak a liánok között, lépésrÅl lépésre világosodni kezdett, s a növényzet is ritkult.

- Hermione, mindjárt kint vagyunk! Ébredj! –bíztatta Harry, de ekkor Å is elvesztette minden reményét: egy sziklafallal találták magukat szemben, melyen egy repedés, vagy üreg sem volt, melyen átjuthattak volna.

- Hiába jöttünk el idáig! –mondta Ron teljesen elkeseredetten.

Hermione motyogott valamit félálomban. Leültek egy kis gomba mellett. Harry esélyeiket latolgatta.

Úgy gondolta, ha visszafordulnának, egyikük sem bírná ki ébren, mire visszaérnének a lejárathoz, Hermione pláne nem, ráadásul onnan sem juthatnak vissza a Roxfortba. Viszont ha a fal mellett indulnának el, lehet, hogy találnának egy másik kijáratot, vagy legfeljebb végül visszaérnének oda, ahonnan indultak.

Ron látszólag teljesen feladott minden próbálkozást, már Hermione ébresztgetésével is felhagyott. Mereven nézett maga elé, látszólag minden erejét arra összpontosította, hogy ébren tudjon maradni, kezével Hermionét tartotta, hátha ülve kisebb az esélye annak, hogy örök, mély álomba merüljön.

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét és Harryre nézett.

- A háromszög... –suttogta. – A falon... itt kell lennie valahol –mondta, majd újra lehunyta a szemét.

Harry felugrott. Ront látszólag meglepte a hirtelen mozdulat, felnézett, s értetlenül vizsgálta Harry arcát.

- Segíts Hermionénak! –mondta Harry.

ElÅre ment és elindult a fal tövében végig tapogatva a sima követ. Már majdnem feladta, amikor:

- Erre! Erre! –kiáltotta mikor végre rátalált a háromszögre, mely vörösen izzott a sziklába vájva. –Erre! Erre! Siessetek!

Visszament, hogy segítsen Ronnak az álmosságtól tántorgó Hermionét támogatni. Mikor odaértek, a lány elismerÅen mosolygott. NekidÅltek a falnak, s az engedett.

Az átjáró azonnal bezárult mögöttük, s újra csak egy szürke háromszöget láttak a sziklába vájva.

Egy másik barlangba kerültek, de itt cseppkövek helyett jégcsapok lógtak a mennyezetrÅl és a kiszögellésekrÅl egyaránt. Egy befagyott tó jegén álltak. A lehelet látszott a levegÅben, s mint az elÅzÅ barlangban is, itt is nyugtalanság fogta el Åket, amint beléptek. De itt legalább álompórt szóró gombákat és húsevÅ élÅlényeket nem láttak.

- Megfagyunk, ha sokáig itt maradunk! –mondta Hermione.

- Talán innen is ki tudunk jutni, ha találunk egy olyan háromszöget –mondta Harry.

- Igen, de vajon innen hová jutunk? –kérdezte Ron. –Lehet, hogy egyenesen egy húsevÅ rovar szájába sétálunk! Vagy a démon marasztaló karjai közé...

- Itt akkor sem maradhatunk!

Hermione karba fonta kezeit, láthatóan aggódott a hideg miatt.

- Ráadásul a démon is utánunk fog jönni!

Hermione hátrafordult, hogy aggodalmaskodó pillantást vessen a szürke háromszögre, de amint hátrapillantott, felsikoltott. Egy döngÅ lépés alatt rázkódott meg a jégpáncél. Harrynek megszólalnia sem volt ideje, s már csak azt látta, hogy a lányt felkapja a kékbÅrÅ± démon, megvillantja pengeéles agyarait és villámgyorsan elindul a befagyott tó túlpartja felé karmos lábain csúszva tovább, félresodorva Ront és Åt is.

- Hermione! –hallotta Harry Ron hangját maga mellÅl.

- Ron! Harry! –sikított a lány.

A két fiú megpróbálta utolérni a démont, de újra és újra elestek a síkos jégen. A démont láthatólag nem zavarta a csúszós talaj, szélsebesen haladt elÅre. Hermione sikított, aztán a sikoltása elhalt... Talán a démon befogta a száját... Harry gondolni sem mert rá, hogy Hermione esetleg soha többé nem tud sikítani...

Harry és Ron lélekszakadva futottak, de nem tudtak elég gyorsan haladni, a démon elérte a partot, és feléjük fordult. Kegyetlen kacajt hallatott, majd ordítani kezdett. Harry hallotta a jellegzetes hangot, amikor a jég megreped, és egy szempillantásnyi idÅ múlva hatalmas jégcsapok hulltak alá, melyek feltörték a tó jegét. Még egy utolsó sikoltás, mely jelezte, hogy Hermione életben van, és a démon eltÅ±nt a szemük elÅl.

- „Mégsem engem látott meg elÅször" –gondolta Harry. – „Oh, miért is nem engem?! Miért Hermionét? Hiszen nem is akart visszamenni ahhoz a borzalmas szoborhoz! Miért nem engem látott meg?!"

Harry és Ron utolsó reménye az volt, hogy meg tudnak maradni egy jégtáblán, mivel ha beleesnek a jéghideg vízbe, az a biztos halált jelentette volna számukra. A jégcsapok miatt óriási hullámok keletkeztek, melyek ide-oda dobálták a jégtáblát, amelybe Harry és Ron kétségbeesetten próbált kapaszkodni.

- Ron!

Harry barátja után kapott, és megfogta a karját, de a jég nagyon csúszott, így félÅ volt, mindketten beleesnek a tóba.

Harry talált egy rést a jégben, ahova be tudta akasztani a lábát, így nagy nehezen vissza tudta húzni vacogó barátját a jégtáblára.

- Tudsz valamilyen varázslatot, amit használhatnánk? –kérdezte Ron.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét.

- Evezz! –mondta Harry, és belenyúlt a jéghideg vízbe. –Utol kell érnünk a démont... és ki kell szabadítanunk Hermionét!

Belenyújtotta kezét a jéghideg vízbe, mely rögtön megdermedt. Evezni kezdett, ujjai borzalmasan sajogtak, de egyre csak Hermione járt az eszében, s mindkét kezét, mellyel kétségbeesetten evezett, odaadta volna, csak hogy Hermione kiszabaduljon a rém szörnyÅ± fogságából.

Pár perc keserves munka után a jégtábla a partnak ütközött. Harry és Ron már látták a vörösen izzó háromszöget.

- Kész vagy? –kérdezte Harry.

- Igen.

Ron eltökélt arccal bólintott.

NekidÅltek a falnak, s az újból engedett. Egyikük sem tudta még, hogy amikor a következÅ barlangot megpillantják, mindketten inkább visszatértek volna a jégverembe.

De mindketten tisztában voltak vele, Hermione élete másodperceken múlhat...

112


	19. A Tükrök Labirintusa

Tizenkilencedik fejezet

A Tükrök Labirintusa

Futva indultak tovább, de rögtön meg kellett torpanniuk, Harry Ron karjába kapaszkodott bele, hogy ne zuhanjon le. Egy vékony sziklaperemen álltak, alattuk vagy húsz láb mélyen, vörösen izzó láva fortyogott. A peremrÅl néhány lépésnyire tÅlük egy keskeny kis kÅhíd vezetett a túloldalra, ahol egy hatalmas kÅszobor állt, mely fekete kÅbÅl készült. Egy varázslót mintázott, talárja rongyokban lógott rajta, kezeit az égre emelte, szemeiben örült fény tükrözÅdött. Lábánál ott állt a démon, mellette a teljesen legyengült Hermione feküdt, arccal a forró földre borulva.

- Hermione! –kiáltotta kórusban a két fiú, és a hídhoz rohantak.

- Ron! Harry! –sikoltott a lány, s kezét feléjük nyújtotta.

A lány minden erejét összeszedve megpróbált elszökni, de a szörny talárjánál fogva visszarántotta. A démon hatalmasat dobbantott lábával, a híd megremegett és beomlott. A szikladarabok belehulltak a lávába, s a kisebbek azonnal elolvadtak.

A perem, ahol Harry és Ron is állt, megrepedt, majd leomlott. A két fiú a kövekkel együtt zuhant a mélybe.

- Neeeee! –hallatszott Hermione rekedt sikolya.

Harry arra gondolt, ha Hermione látta, ahogy leestek, biztosan feladja majd a reményt, hogy valaha viszontláthatja Åket, hogy élve kijuthatnak a lávából. Pedig pillanatnyilag a remény volt az utolsó, ami még megmaradt számukra.

Harry az eséskor valószínÅ±leg eltörte kezét, hasogató fájdalmat érzett bal karjában, s nem bírta mozdítani. Ron kevésbé volt szerencsés: Å a lábára esett, nem tudott ráállni, így fél lábon egyensúlyozva állt talpra a súlyuk alatt egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban a lávafolyam mélyére süllyedÅ sziklán.

Harry végignézett a lávafolyamon. A túloldalon keskeny kis perem volt, ha azt elérnék, biztonságban lennének egy idÅre.

A közelben levÅ jókora sziklára nézett. Ron Årá. Szó nélkül megértették egymást. Harry átszökken a másik sziklára. Ron ökölbe szorította kezét, úgy hogy ujjai elfehéredtek. Átugrott, Harry mellett esett a forró sziklára.

- Jól vagy?

- Igen –zihálta Ron, de arca zöldes volt a fájdalomtól.

Harry a következÅ szirtre lépett, barátja követte. Próbált várni kicsit, hogy Ron pihenhessen, de nem tétovázhattak soká, súlyuk alatt a sziklák egyre gyorsabban merültek alá a forró lávában.

- Tarts ki, Ron, már csak néhány ugrás! –bíztatta barátját.

- Hagyj itt, Harry! Ha ki is jutok a partra, nem bírok felmászni! –nyögte Ron verejtékezÅ arccal.

- Nem hagylak itt! Veled kerültem ide, veled is megyek el! Meg kell mentenünk Hermionét! Szedd össze magad! –kiabált rá türelmét vesztve Harry.

Ron megremegett, majd átugrott a következÅ sziklára is Harry nyomában, s onnan lendületbÅl rögtön a következÅre.

Megszenvedtek minden egyes ugrásért. A forró levegÅ szinte égette Harry tüdejét, ahogy beszívta az elviselhetetlen meleget.

Egyetlenegy ugrás volt hátra, de Ron egyre kevésbé bírta. Harry átugrott, de megcsúszott, s törött kezére kellett támaszkodnia. Aztán Ron is utána rugaszkodott, de az ugrás túlságosan rövid volt, lába a perem szélén ért földet, de teste a láva felé dÅlt. Harry odaugrott, s elkapta barátja karját, majd magával rántotta a sziklafal felé.

Harry elÅvarázsolt egy kötelet, felreptette a magasba, s ott ráerÅsítette egy sziklára. Körülbelül húsz lábat kellett volna felfelé mászniuk.

- Én felmászok, utána pedig felhúzlak téged –közölte tervét Ronnal, aki fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal, csak bólintott.

Harry megfogta a kötelet, és felhúzta magát. Annak idején a mugli iskolában soha nem tudott felmászni a kötélre, mindig leesett, sÅt volt, mikor már meg sem próbálta. De most muszáj volt, fel kellett másznia, hogy felhúzhassa Ront, és megmenthessék Hermionét. A szikla szinte teljesen sima volt, sehol egy repedés, vagy kiszögellés, ahol megvethette volna a lábát, s egy pillanatra pihenhetett volna. Sietni próbált, de ennek csak az lett az eredménye, hogy megcsúszott, s több métert visszaesett, de végül is megállt, kezét azonban végighorzsolta a durva kötél. Ez után lassan, de biztosan haladt, s jó néhány perc múlva felért a kötélen. Erejét megsokszorozta a félelem, hogy késÅn találnak Hermionéra.

- Kösd a derekadra a kötelet! –kiáltott le Ronnak.

- Harry, biztos vagy ebben?

- Van jobb ötleted?

Harry nem érzett magában annyi erÅt, hogy elbírja barátját, sÅt tudta, hogy nem bírja el a fiút, hiszen Ron jóval magasabb volt nála, s akkor eszébe jutott valami...

- „Varázsló vagy!" –mondta magának és a homlokára csapott.

ElÅvette pálcáját, melynek szerencsére nem esett baja. Egy hosszú pillanatig kutatott fejében a megfelelÅ varázsszó után, majd Ronra szegezte és elkiáltotta magát:

- Mobilicorpus!

Ron lassan emelkedni kezdett. Arca elárulta, hogy semmi kedve egy tÅ±zforró levegÅjÅ± barlangban egy lávafolyam felett röpködni.

Harry minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy épségben felhozza barátját. Tudta, ha egy pillanatra is elkószálnak gondolatai, Ron egyenesen az olvadozó sziklák közé esik. De bármennyire is próbálkozott, eszébe jutott a démon karmai közt vergÅdÅ Hermione, s Ron hirtelen lefelé kezdett zuhanni. Harry megmarkolta pálcáját, s összeszorította szemét, barátja zuhanása lelassult, majd megállt, s újból emelkedni kezdett. A fiú egyre közelebb volt, s nemsokára már ott lebegett Harry mellett, a sziklapereme felett. Így Harry le merte engedni pálcáját.

- Ez meleg helyzet volt –Ron kényszeredett mosolyt erÅltetett arcára, és megtörölte verejtékezÅ homlokát.

Harry rátette kezét a háromszögre. A kÅ hÅ±vös volt, szinte hideg. Roppant különösnek találta, hogy ilyen forróságban sem melegedett fel.

Ron eltökélten bólintott. Nagy levegÅt vettek, és mindketten nekidÅltek a háromszöggel díszített sziklafalnak.

Egy kivilágítatlan, márványpadlós folyosóra jutottak. Arcukat hÅ±vös levegÅ csapta meg. A folyosó mindkét oldalán hatalmas, embernyi magas bárdok álltak a fal mellett, pengéjükön megcsillant valamilyen kísérteties, földöntúli fény.

Harry és Ron futásnak eredtek, de néhány lépés után, a folyosó közepén megtorpantak.

A bárdok élükkel a folyosó belseje felé fordultak, s mindketten megérezték, ha csak egyetlenegy lépést is tesznek, a bárdok kegyetlenül lesújtanak.

Harry ekkor megfogta Ron vállát, hogy felhívja barátja figyelmét arra, amit megpillantott. A folyosó végén egy fekete alak feküdt a földön, kócos haja falfehér arcába lógott, de ami fontos volt, mellkasa szaporán süllyedt és emelkedett...

Sátáni kacajt hallottak, s a folyosó túloldalán megjelent a démon. Sárga szeme kegyetlen, gyilkos tÅ±zben égett. Csak kacagott, amikor megpillantotta a két fiút, amint kétségbeesve nézik prédáját. Megállt néhány lépéssel Hermione mögött, s mocskos kezében magasra emelte a fénytelen, szürke szablyát.

Harry és Ron azonnal Hermione felé futottak, mögöttük sorban csapódtak a földhöz, s törték fel a követ a bárdok. Harry talárjának szegélyét az egyik éles penge le is vágta, de sem ez, sem Ron törött lába nem gátolhatta meg Åket abban, hogy Hermionéhoz jussanak. Az utolsó néhány métert csúszva tették meg.

Hermione rájuk nézett nagy barna szemeivel, melyekben könnycseppek csillantak meg, s futottak végig arcán. A lány még élt, s semmi látható sérülést nem szenvedett. Felállt, lába remegett, de lábon tudott maradni.

- Stupor! –kiáltotta Harry.

Pálcájából vörös fénysugár tört elÅ, s a démon felé repült. Kék bÅre visszaverte a támadást, az átok lepattant róla, s az egyik bárdnak ütközött, az szilánkokra tört.

A démont láthatóan felbÅszítette a támadás és a három jó barátra vetette magát, aki félreugrottak, Hermione pedig a szörny lába alatt csúszott át. Mindhárman odaszaladtak a folyosó végén égÅ, falba vájt, vörösen izzó háromszöghöz, s felkészültek egy újabb barlangra, mely talán újabb borzalmakat zúdít rájuk...

Harry saját magával találta magát szemben. Egy hatalmas tükör elÅtt álltak, s amerre csak néztek, minden felé tükröket, s azokban saját tükörképüket látták, olyan benyomást keltve, mintha egy hatalmas terem telis tele lett volna kócos, zilált külsejÅ± Harrykkel, Ronokkal, és Hermionékkal.

- Ez... Ez egy labirintus! –mondta Hermione, miközben elindultak két tükör között, s kezét végighúzta az üveglapokon.

Ordítást hallottak, mely jelezte, hogy a démon is megérkezett. Tovább szaladtak, de akkor a szörny ott volt közvetlenül elÅttük.

- Csak tükörkép! –kiáltotta Harry és továbbszaladt. –A jobb kezében van a szablya!

Ekkor csörömpölést hallottak. A démon összetört egy tükröt valahol. Majd újra ordítás zengett a tükörfalak közt, s egy tÅ±zgolyó száguldott el felettük, majd eltalált egy tükröt és lepattant róla, hogy újabbaknak ütközzön neki.

- Hogy jutunk ki innen? –kiáltotta Hermione, megpróbálta túlharsogni a démon velÅtrázó üvöltését.

Harry csak fejét csóválta. Ekkor újabb ordítás, csörömpölés, és a csobogó víz moraja zengett a tükörfalak között. Lélekszakadva futottak tovább a bokáig érÅ vízben. Egy tucat tÅ±zgömb húzott el mellettük. A víz már a térdükig ért. Egyre lassabban tudtak haladni, talárjuk maradványai a víz tetején úsztak mögöttük. A betóduló víz már a derekukat érte, amikor az egyik tükör elÅtt Harry megpillantotta a démont, az igazit, nem a tükörképet.

Mindhárman a falig hátráltak. A szörny megállt elÅttük, gonosz szeme gyilkos fényben égett, sárga agyarakkal teli szája kéjes vigyorra húzódott. Felemelte széles pengéjÅ±, fénytelen, szürke szablyáját, s lesújtott vele.

A tÅr valamivel Harryék feje felett csapódott a tükörbe, s az azonnal szilánkokra tört, darabjai Harryre, Ronra és Hermionéra szóródtak. A lyukon víz tódult be a labirintusba, ami így már a vállukig ért.

Ez volt az utolsó esélyük. Nagy levegÅ után kaptak, s újabb darabokat törve ki a tükörbÅl kitörtek a Tükrök Labirintusából, és kétségbeesetten elkezdtek kifelé úszni a lyukon. Felfelé próbáltak jutni, talán ezúttal nem víz alatti barlangba jutnak... Harrynek különösen ismerÅs volt ez a helyzet...

Már úgy tÅ±nt, megmenekültek a démon elÅl, amikor valami megfogta Harry lábát és a mély felé rántotta.

- Eressz el! –próbálta kiáltani Harry, de csak egy nagy buborék lett belÅle. –Stupor!

A démonban nem tett kárt az átok, de megzavarta, így Harry ki tudta szabadítani a lábát, és barátai után úszott.

Harry érezte, ahogy levegÅt próbált venni, hogy a tüdejébe víz áramlik. Valami fényeset látott megcsillanni odafent.

- Tarts ki! –mondta egy hang valahonnan messzirÅl. – Képes vagy rá! Bízz magadban! Tarts ki!

Harry látta, hogy barátai is küzdenek a víz ellen. Hermione széttárt ujjakkal, glóriaszerÅ±en lebegÅ hajjal, levegÅt keresve tátott szájjal kapálózott. A fiú már alig látott, szeme elÅtt elsötétült a víz alatti világ. Ott voltak mellette barátai, s mégis, még soha életében nem volt ennyire egyedül, elzárva mindentÅl a halál elÅtti csendben. Már fel akarta adni az egészet, történjen bármi, nem bírja tovább, mikor egy utolsó karcsapás, és fejével áttörte a láthatatlan falat víz és levegÅ között.

115


	20. Szemtöl szemben

Huszadik fejezet

SzemtÅl Szemben

Szinte fájt, ahogy újra beszívta az éltetÅ levegÅt, szeme káprázott a megerÅltetéstÅl. A part felé indultak, lábuk az iszapos talajhoz ért, de akkor egy csobbanással kibukkant valami más is a vízbÅl.

A kudarctól felbÅszült démon állt tÅlük néhány lépésre, árnyéka a lábuk elÅtt ért véget. Láthatóan dühös volt, hogy a három gyerek kicsúszott a markából. Gonosz szeme sárgán világított a sötétben. Újból meglendítette a fénytelen, szürke szablyát: most nem fogja elvéteni a csapást.

Harry foga összekoccant, a Tiltott Rengeteg felÅl fújni kezdett a szél, s az égen tovasodorta a felhÅket a hold elÅl.

Harry, Ron és Hermione a tó tükrére pillantott, ahogy a démon is. A szörny felordított árnyékát látva. Üvöltése hosszan zengett a holdfényes táj fái s a kastély között. A démon megmerevedett, szeme utoljára sárgán felvillant, s újabb felhÅ takarta el a hold sarlóját.

Tanácstalanul nézett barátaira, akik éppúgy néztek vissza rá.

- _Stupor!_ –hallatszott egy hang, s Ron ájultan bukott az iszapos földre.

Harry és Hermione pálcát rántva, egymásnak háttal állva meresztgették szemüket a sötétségbe, s kétségbeesve keresték a támadót. A fiú nem hitte el, hogy megpróbáltatásaik még nem értek véget azzal, hogy megmenekültek a démon elÅl.

- _Stupor!_

- Au! –hallotta Harry Hermione hangját, és zuhanás közben elkapta a lányt, s óvatosan lefektette a sáros földre.

- Hermione! Hermione ébredj!

Már épp varázslattal készült felébreszteni a lányt, mikor hátulról valaki elkapta, karját hátratörte, pálcája kiesett kezébÅl, és a bokáig érÅ vízbe csobbant. Egy ismeretlen varázsszót mormolt, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha minden ereje elhagyta volna, a lábát alig tudta megemelni, ahogy támadója karjánál fogva vonszolni kezdte a Tiltott Rengeteg sötétségbe burkolózó fái felé.

Nevetségesnek találta a helyzetet, hogy egy nála valamivel kisebb, s a karján érzett gyenge szorításból, a keskeny vállakból és karcsú alakból ítélve, egy boszorkány ilyen egyszerÅ±en legyÅzheti, azonban nevetni nem tudott rajta. Minden erejével, mely ezekben a pillanatokban nem sok volt, megpróbálta kitépni karját a nÅ kezébÅl, mindhiába.

Ahogy a tiltott erdÅben haladtak, ahol olyan hideg volt, hogy még a lehelet is látszott, Harrynek az a különös érzete támadt, mintha figyelnék Åket. Ez kissé felélénkítette, tehetetlen bénaságában nem remélhette, hogy le tudja gyÅzni támadóját, viszont, ha valaki megtalálná Åket...

Megrántotta karját, de a támadó csak megszaporázta lépteit, s közelebb húzta egymáshoz ujjait. Harry abban reménykedett, hogy legalább az arcát megpillantja, de nem fordult hátra, s még a haja színét sem tudta megállapítani a csuklya miatt.

Egy tisztásra értek, mikor egy hideg, parancsoló hang visszhangzott fenyegetÅen a sötét fák között, mellyel lehetetlen volt dacolni, ellenállni neki.

- Állj!

A támadó szinte parancsszóra megtorpant, s ugyanúgy, mint Harry, félelemtÅl zihálva, rémülten meresztgette szemeit a sötétben, legalábbis mozgásából erre következtetett Harry, mert arcát nem láthatta.

- „Olyan mintha... Nem, ez lehetetlen... Itt a Roxfortban..." –gondolta.

- Engedd el a fiút! –zengett az erÅs, kísérteties, kegyetlen hang fától fáig, s Harry szívébÅl eltÅ±nt minden remény.

A támadó riadtan fordult jobbra-balra, mereven bámult a sötétbe a hang tulajdonosát keresve.

- Azt mondtam, engedd el! _IMPERIO!_

Harry karjában megszÅ±nt a szorítás, s az erÅ is visszatért végtagjaiba. Futni. Ez volt az egyetlen lehetÅsége. Elfutni, minél messzebb, vissza Ronért és Hermionéért a tó partjára, bárhova, csak el innen.

Lélekszakadva futott visszafelé, de mikor odaért a tisztás és az erdÅ határára, az elsÅ fa mellett megtorpant, s egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett rémálmai tárgyával.

A kegyetlen tÅ±zben égÅ sárga szemektÅl nem tudott szabadulni. A borostyánkÅszerÅ± szempár mélyen az Å smaragdzöld szemeibe fúródott. A Díva kezei ökölbe szorultak, remegÅ bal kezében fehér, különös motívumokkal díszített pálcáját szorította, ujjai elfehéredtek, s a fekete karmok mélyen belemélyedtek tenyerébe, ajka megremegett, miközben fogai közt fenyegetÅen sziszegte:

- Takarodj!

Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, csak futott és futott, idÅrÅl-idÅre felbukott egy-egy kidÅlt fatörzsben, vagy korhadó tönkben, vagy épp egy tüskés bokor marasztaló ágai állították meg.

- Nem állhatsz meg! Nem állhatsz meg! –hallatszott fejében. –Nem állhatsz meg! Oda kell érned Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz! Figyelmeztetned kell a tanárokat, Dumbledoret! A démon... ha a hold újból rásüt a szemére... Nem történhet meg! Oda kell érned...

Kezét oldalára szorította, melybe mintha tÅrt szúrtak volna, s végre megpillantotta a hold fátyolfelhÅk által takart udvarát, majd lába nedves talajt taposott, s végül belegázolt a vízbe, kirángatta Ront is a partra a bokáig érÅ vízbÅl.

A váratlan fordulattól szinte gondolkodni sem bírt, minden eredmény nélkül azon töprengett, hogy juthatnának fel a kastélyba egyszerre, mivel egyik barátját sem akarta magára hagyni. De az a gondolat is betolakodott fejébe, hogy túl sok értékes percet veszt, már legalább öt perce állt tanácstalanul a vízben, de nem hagyhatta a parton egyik barátját sem, mikor a Díva a közelben van. Fogalma sem volt, hogy juthatott be a boszorkány a birtokra, de most nem ez volt a legfontosabb.

Valahonnan Harry háta mögül az ég felé repült egy fekete lepel, ráesett, s letakarta a vízköpÅt.

Harry megfordult. Piton homlokát ráncolva nézte a kÅszörny, Harry, valamint az ájult Ron és Hermione bizarr kvartettjét. Gloom még mindig felemelve tartotta pálcáját, s összeráncolt szemöldökkel meredt a vízköpÅre.

- _Khâzalad démona_ –susogta rejtelmes arccal, mely talán még a szokásosnál is fehérebb volt.

Intett pálcájával, mire sárga csillagok röppentek az ég felé, majd leereszkedett a lankás emelkedÅn, mely a partra vezetett.

- _Khâzalad démona_? –mondta hitetlenkedve Piton, mikor követte a boszorkányt, Harry rögtön megfigyelte, hogy a szokásosnál is mogorvább hangulatban volt. –Honnan tudod ilyen jól? Talán te szabadítottad rájuk ezt a borzalmat?

- Perselus, kezd nagyon elegem lenni ebbÅl a gyanúsítgatásból! –válaszolt Gloom ingerülten. –Ha én törnék az életükre, megátkoznám Åket a folyosón, nem egy szoborral próbálkoznék! –mondta a professzor le sem véve szemét a szoborról.

- Akkor lehet, hogy ezentúl állandó kíséretet kellene állítani melléjük?

Gloom már válaszra nyitotta a száját, mikor megjelent McGalagony és Dumbledore. Az igazgató arca kíváncsiságot tükrözött, mikor megpillantotta a bokáig vízben álló Harryt, és a földön ájultan fekvÅ Ront és Hermionét, valamint a parton vitázó Gloomot és Pitont.

- Szabad tudnom mi a vitatéma? –kérdezte végül, s szemei nyugodtan csillogtak félhold alakú szemüvege mögött, Åsz szakállán a csillagok tiszta fénye csillant meg.

- Piton professzor üldözési mániájáról tett tanúbizonyságot, mindenesetre szerintem ennél sokkal fontosabb, hogy a diákok felkerüljenek a gyengélkedÅre –válaszolt a tanárnÅ, szemei villámokat szórtak, ahogy végigmérte Pitont. –Gondolom, hosszú, és kalandos történettel adnak majd magyarázatot rá, hol voltak két teljes napig, és hogy a Khazalad démonának nevezett szörny, ami elvileg csak a legenda szerint kelhetne életre, hogyan vette Åket üldözÅbe, s hogy mi minden történt velük azóta, hogy elindultak a könyvtárból, illetve, hogy ki kábította el Weasleyt és Grangert...

Gloom professzor olyan mérges volt, hogy beszéd közben is remegett a dühtÅl, s úgy tÅ±nt egy kézzel el akarja törni pálcáját.

- Professzor, képességei és felkészültsége mindig ámulattal töltenek el, úgyhogy csak helyeselni tudok. Kérem, kísérje fel Åket a gyengélkedÅre, én váltanék néhány szót Piton professzorral...

- Igen, professzor úr –hallatszott a kissé behízelgÅ válasz.

Gloom intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse, majd csettintett, Ron és Hermione felemelkedtek, s némán a föld felett lebegve követték Åket.

- Ne csodálkozzon ennyire, Potter. Piton professzor viselkedésében nincs semmi meglepÅ... –mondta, mikor már hallótávolságon kívül értek. – Gyanakszik, mint mostanában mindenki más is. De e miatt ne aggódjon: továbbra sem vagyok halálfaló. Hiszen látta a karomat maga is, nem csak Piton...

Harry szeme elkerekedett.

- Bizony, Potter. Tudom, hogy sikerült kihallgatnia azt a beszélgetést. Miután Piton kirohant a terembÅl, kimentem a folyosóra, és láttam, ahogy Piton elviharzik, hogy maguk futnak, s azt is, hogy visszafordul, aztán szól Weaselynek és Granger kisasszonynak, hogy most már lassíthatnak, nem láthatják magukat.

A professzor hallgatott. Harry most már értette, Dumbledore miért pont Gloomot kérte fel, hogy tanítson az iskolában. A tanárnÅ a legapróbb részletekbÅl is össze tudta rakni, mi történhetett.

- Professzor... Tud valamit Corell Jonnesról? –kérdezte hirtelen ötlettel Harry. Valahogy vacogva, vizes talárban nem vágyott rá, hogy Gloom beszámoljon a legutolsó kis stiklijérÅl is, amit az utóbbi néhány hónapban elkövetett.

A professzort láthatóan meglepte a kérdést, szemöldöke vészesen emelkedni kezdett. Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Hermione és Ron is hasonlóan reagálnának, már ha nem aléltan lebegnének mögöttük.

- Úgy hiszem, már hallott a hölgyrÅl egyet s mást.

Harry bizonytalanul bólintott. Gloom arca elkomorodott, szemöldökét összehúzta.

- Több van magában, mint hittem... Gondolt már rá hogy aurornak menjen? De ez most mellékes... Hát rájött... Igen, Piton pontosan ezzel gyanúsít... A baj csak az, hogy Corell Jonnes évekkel ezelÅtt meghalt az Azkabanban...

Harrynek nem fÅ±lött a foga hozzá, hogy kijavítsa a professzort, mondván, néhány perce még nagyon is élÅnek tÅ±nt, úgyhogy szótlanul figyelte a professzor arcát. Gondterheltnek tÅ±nt, s szemében talán egy könnycsepp csillant. ValószínÅ±leg észrevette, hogy Harry az arcát fürkészi, mivel hozzátette:

- Ismertem Åt... Ugyanabba az évfolyamba jártam... Talán ha nem lett volna olyan merész, és botor és hatalomvágyó... Ifjú volt, és túl bátor, legalábbis Å úgy gondolta, bátor, s a varázserejével senki nem érhetett fel, kivéve persze... na de mindegy. Mikor elfogták, már rettegett. Annyi ellenséget szerzett magának, amennyi egy tucat varázslónak is sok lenne... Ott voltam... Ott voltam, amikor elfogták... De most már mindegy... –komoran meredt maga elé, úgy tÅ±nt, jól ismerhette a nÅt, majd lehunyta szemét, megrázta fejét, s folytatta: –De itt most én kérdezek. Mi történt ezzel a két szerencsétlennel? –fejével a mögöttük lebegÅ Ron és Hermione felé bökött.

- Valaki elkábította Åket, nem láttam ki...

- Az aki... öhm, nos, aki utána felszívódott? –mondta Gloom egy halvány mosollyal.

- Aki utána valahogy elvarázsolt, és nem tudtam ellene védekezni. Bevonszolt a Tiltott Rengetegbe, aztán pedig... Szóval, megjelent... _valaki,_ aki megállította, és végül is _megmentett_...

Gloom gyanakvó pillantásokat vetett rá.

- Hát, az igazság az, hogy Å volt... –Harry nagyot nyelt. –Å volt Corell Jonnes, legalábbis, azt hiszem...

- Hogy mi? Corell Jonnes a Roxfort birtokon? De hát... És egyébként is... Kicsit veszélyes lenne neki, nem gondolja, Potter? –kérdezte hitetlenkedve. – És egyszerÅ±en csak elengedte magát? –folytatta felháborodottan, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha nem is érdekelné a válasz.

- Ahogy rám nézett, nem tudtam tovább menni, mintha... De aztán azt mondta, _„Takarodj"_, és én visszafutottam Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz.

- Áh, értem. És akkor megérkeztünk Piton professzorral. Potter, biztos benne, hogy _tényleg _ott volt Corell Jonnes, és _tényleg_ Corell Jonnes volt az?

- Nem vagyok Årült! –tajtékzott Harry.

- Dehogy, de igen fárasztó napokon vannak túl, nem lepÅdnék meg, ha csak a fáradtság Å±zött volna csúnya tréfát magával.

- Nem!

- Jó-jó, én elhiszem, de szerintem jobb, ha a Dívát kihagyja a mesébÅl, mert egy halott nÅt látni... Még Dumnbledore is Årültnek tartaná, de valami miatt én mégis hiszek magának...

Harry borzalmasan hálás volt ezért a mondatért, de azért megkönnyebbült kicsit, hogy Gloom nem faggatja tovább, mikor felértek a gyengélkedÅre.

Madam Pomfrey, amint meglátta Åket és csöpögÅ talárjaikat, azonnal megkérte Åket, hogy öltözzenek át, s feküdjenek le, (persze elÅbb felébresztette Ront és Hermionét). Dumbledore egy óra múlva futott be, de Harry haja még akkor is csöpögött a víztÅl.

- Nos, halljuk –a professzor leült egy székre Harry ágya mellett.

A fiú részletesen beszámolt mindenrÅl, ami velük történt, de kihagyta azt a részt, hogy Ron húzta el a függönyt, hogy, ha akaratlanul is, de Ron sodorta Åket veszélybe, és persze Gloom tanácsára a Dívát sem említette. Szégyellte magát, hogy hazudott Dumbledorenak, de igazat adott abban Gloomnak, hogy még Dumbledoreban is kétségek merülnének fel épelméjÅ±ségével kapcsolatban, ha megemlítené a boszorkányt, aki kísértetként már csak álmaiban kísértheti...

Dumbledore végighallgatta, egyszer sem szakította félbe, csak bólogatott.

- Semmit nem láttál a támadóból? –kérdezte végül.

Harry csak a fejét rázta.

- Senkivel nem találkoztatok odalent? –fordult mindhármukhoz, mivel egy bájitalnak hála már mindhárman éberen ültek egy-egy ágy szélén.

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Érdekes... Nagyon érdekes... Úgy vélem, ez egyszer teljesen véletlenül sodródtatok bajba, leszámítva azt a kis incidenst, ami végül szerencsésen végzÅdött., mindenesetre az Årséget meg kell erÅsíteni ma éjjelre... A sors különös játéka... Szóval bemenekültetek egy terembe, ahol volt egy lefelé fordított háromszög. Ahhoz hozzáértetek, és lefelé csúsztatok, aztán ebbe a különös élÅvilággal rendelkezÅ barlangba kerültetek. Onnan pedig egy hangyabolyba, onnan egy jégverembe, majd egy lávafolyam fölé, aztán arra a folyosóra, majd a labirintusba... És senkit nem láttatok? Senkivel nem találkoztatok? Különös... Felettébb különös... Nos, bevallom, arra számítottam, hogy Voldemort újra próbálkozik majd. Hogy megpróbál az életedre törni, Harry, de hála az égnek, nem így történt. Ez nem vall rá... Több, mint nyugtalanító... Készül valamire, de hogy mire, fogalmam sincs.

Dumbledore a fejét csóválta, s hosszú ideig senki nem szólt a teremben. Ekkor kicsapódott az ajtót, és Gloom lépett a terembe, kezében egy vaskos, poros könyvet tartott, melynek fedÅlapján Harry cirill betÅ±ket pillantott meg.

- Megérintette valamelyiküket a démon? –kérdezte zihálva.

- Hermionét, és engem is –mondta Harry.

- Piton –suttogta a tanárnÅ, és már ki is akart szaladni a kórterembÅl, de Dumbledore megállította.

- Kedves Selma, nyugalom. Talán ha elmondaná, mi okozza zaklatottságát, mindannyian elÅbbre jutnánk.

A professzor látványosan Harryékre nézett, majd újra Dumbledorera. Az igazgató bólintott.

- KÅvé válnak. Olyanok lesznek, mint a démon. Huszonnégy órán belül. A varázslat visszafordíthatatlan.

- Azonnal keresse fel Piton professzort!

- Én is így gondoltam...

Gloom elindult kifelé a terembÅl, de az ajtóban Pitonba ütközött.

- Perselus, pont önre van szükségünk –mondta Dumbledore. –Diákjainkat az a veszély fenyegeti, hogy vízköpÅvé válnak.

Piton és Gloom egymásra néztek, majd eltÅ±ntek a folyosón. Mikor elült lépteik zaja, Dumbledore megszólalt.

- Csak ne lenne ilyen hirtelenkedÅ... –mondta, nyilvánvalóan Gloom professzorra célozva.

Hosszú ideig hallgatott, majd hírtelen felpattant.

- Meg tudnátok pontosan mondani, hol találom ezt a termet?

- A könyvtárnál balra, aztán jobbra és megint balra. Az üres talapzat után az elsÅ ajtó –adta meg a pontos útvonalat Hermione.

Dumbledore megkérte Madam Pomfreyt, hogy ügyeljen rá, hogy a gyerekek semmiképp se hagyhassák el a kórtermet.

- Nem akarok vízköpÅ lenni –mondta Hermione.

- Én sem –motyogta Harry.

- Nem akarom hogy vízköpÅk legyetek –csatlakozott Ron.

- Mi van, ha Piton direkt nem készül el idÅben? –kérdezte Harry.

- Ha nem készül el, akkor sem szánt szándékkal –mondta Hermione kicsit önmagát is nyugtatgatva.

- Én kinézném belÅle... Bár azt Å sem akarhatja, hogy három ilyen rusnya szobor legyen az iskolában –Ron, bár viccelÅdött, szemmel láthatóan aggódott barátaiért. –Ha... ha vízköpÅk lesztek, az... az az én hibám lesz.

- Dehogy is!

- Ron ezt nem mondod komolyan!

- Ron, nem tudtad! –Harry és Hermione versengve próbálták megcáfolni barátjuk kijelentését.

- De igen, az én hibám. Én akartam arra menni! Én húztam el a függönyt! Nem lett volna szabad!

- Te nem tudhattad! Ezért senki nem hibáztathat! Harry, Harry, mondd meg neki!

- Ron, ha valaki hibás, az én vagyok! Én akartam oda visszamenni!

- De miattam kelt életre!

- Viszont én mondtam, hogy menjünk be abba a terembe! –vetette közbe Hermione.

- De én... Én mindenkit csak bajba sodrok, miattam volt minden... és Percy... Å is miattam... Én...

- Ron, a bátyád már teljesen jól van! És ez is csak egy szerencsétlen véletlen volt, hogy az a vízköpÅ...

Ekkor azonban kinyílt az ajtó, és Dumbledore lépett be rajta Gloom professzor társaságában. A tanárnÅ még mindig a vaskos könyvet tartotta a kezében, és úgy tÅ±nt, még menet közben is azt olvasta.

- Rátaláltam a teremre, a hátsó része valóban beomlott –szólt Dumbledore. –De a háromszögnek, sem szürkének, sem vörösnek nyomát se leltem.

- Pedig biztosan ott volt! –bizonygatta Harry.

- Talán csak akkor látszik, amikor a vízköpÅ életre kel –vetette fel Hermione.

- ElÅfordulhat. Mindenesetre lezártam a helyiséget, nehogy bárkinek is baja essen.

- Professzor, mi lesz most a vízköpÅvel?

- Természetesen nem marad az iskolában, átadjuk a Minisztériumnak, majd Åk kitalálnak valamit...

Ekkor belépett Piton kezében két üvegcsével. MindkettÅben áttetszÅ folyadék volt. Lerakta egy asztalra Åket, majd elÅvett egy kis zsákocskát. Abból fehér port szórt az áttetszÅ folyadékokba. Az üvegcsékbÅl fehér füst tört elÅ, a lé pezsegni kezdett, majd hirtelen kékre váltott.

- Kész –mondta Piton.

Harry a szájához emelte az üveget. Annak semmilyen illata nem volt. A fiúnak eszébe jutott a démon, összeszorította szemét és megitta a bájitalt. Íze sem volt, de amint az utolsó kortyot is lenyelte, hirtelen forogni kezdett vele a világ, vacogni kezdett a foga, s közben égette a gyomrát a folyadék.

Madam Pomfrey aggodalmaskodó pillantásokat vetett a két gyerekre.

Egyre gyorsabban pörgött Harry körül a szoba, majd egy rántást érzett, és a forgás megszÅ±nt. Émelyegve bár, de nem vízköpÅként nézett maga elé. Hermione úgy tÅ±nt hasonló dolgokat élhetett át.

- Köszönjük, Perselus. Professzor, jutott valamire?

- Nem sokra... Az a baj, hogy nem igazán értem a régies nyelvet... De úgy tÅ±nik, egyéb mellékhatása nem lehet a démonnal való találkozásnak. Ha az árnyéka érte volna a gyerekeket, már nem élnének. A könyv hosszan tárgyalja, milyen bÅ±bájokkal van átitatva, de persze a végén hozzáteszi, hogy semmi nem bizonyítja, hogy valóban életre kelhet, már ha az orosz tudásommal még nincs semmi komolyabb baj... –jegyezte meg végül.

- Rendben. Madam Pomfrey, kezelésbe veheti Åket. Azt hiszem, egy korty álomitalra szükség lenne.

Dumbledore, Gloom és Piton kimentek a szobából. A javasasszony egy ideig matatott a szekrényben, majd a Dumbledore által kért álomitallal odalépett mindhármuk ágyához.

Harry kihasználta a lehetÅséget, míg Madam Pomfrey Hermionénak magyarázta, mi fog vele történni, és az italt átöntötte abba a csészébe, mely a kÅvé válás elleni bájital megivása után üresen maradt, s becsúsztatta azt egy másik üveg mögé, de nem kellett megjátszania, hogy feje hátrabukott, s azonnal elaludt a puha ágy ölelésében.

A szikla... a szél... a perem... a mélység... a sötét alak... a zuhanás... s végül a Tiltott Rengeteg.

Látta magát, amint farkasszemet néz a Dívával, majd ahogy lélekszakadva elmenekül. Látta a Dívát, amint kilép a fa rejtekébÅl, s a sötét alakot, akinek csuklyája eltakarta az arcát.

- MÉGIS MI KÉPZELSZ?! –üvöltötte, s Harry egyszerre megsajnálta támadóját, aki remegve állt, földbe gyökerezett lábakkal a tisztás közepén alig egy lépésre a Dívától. – ELRONTHATTÁL VOLNA MINDENT!

- Én... én csak –nyöszörögte.

- IDIÓTA! –azzal felpofozta nÅt, aki arcához kapta kezét, s megtántorodott.

- Corell –hallatszott a tisztás másik végébÅl egy férfihang, s újabb csuklyás alak tÅ±nt elÅ, aki igen zaklatottnak tÅ±nt. – Próbáltalak figyelmeztetni, de nem sikerült utolérnem téged... Azt hiszem, már elkéstem... Amint megtudtam, mire készül Nayra...

- Legközelebb ne engem figyelmeztess, hanem inkább öld meg, mert ha nem te teszed meg, én fogom –mondta ingerülten, s fenyegetÅen a Nayrának nevezett nÅ felé lépett, a boszorkány reszketni kezdett.

- Corell, Corell, Corell... –szólt a másik férfi, s a vállánál fogva finoman maga felé fordította a Dívát. –Nyugalom.

- Akkor sem értem –kezdte kissé felbátorodva a támadó. –Miért kell várni több mint egy évet!

- Felfoghatnád végre... Most még csak egy gyerek, de jövÅre, ha elvégezte a Roxfortot, már felnÅtt varázsló lesz, és ha a Nagyúr akkor végez vele, senkiben sem merülhet fel, hogy csak egy gyermek volt, akit legyÅzött! És egyébként is, még szükség van rá...

A Díva félig elfordult, kezeit karba fonta.

- Egyszer megölöm, ebben nem akadályozhatsz meg. Vidd innen, látni sem bírom! –tette hozzá néhány Nayrának intézett megvetÅ pillantás után, majd bevetette magát a Rengeteg fái közé...

124


	21. Sirius levele

Huszonegyedik fejezet

Sirius levele

Beköszöntött a június. A közeledÅ vakáció vidámságot csalt a kastély falai közé, azonban még elÅttük álltak a vizsgák okozta megpróbáltatások.

Ronban és Hermionéban nem hagyott különösen nagy nyomokat a démonnal való kellemetlen találkozás emléke, sÅt már szinte el is felejtették, azonban Harry nem tudta kiverni fejébÅl a Dívával való találkozást, de álmát sem. Akár már be is jelölhetné naptárában, hogy következÅ év júniusában, ha már elvégezte a Roxfortot, meg fog halni. Legalábbis ha a Díván és Voldemorton múlik. Nem mondta el senkinek, reménykedett benne, hogy valami történik, hiszen addig még egy év volt. Remélte, hogy Voldemort terve nem jár sikerrel, és megmenekül, s abban is, hogy álmai csak rémes hallucinációk, mindenféle valóságos alap nélkül.

Hermione legnagyobb problémája az volt, hogy kihagytak két átváltoztatástan órát is, a három sötét varázslatok kivédése óráról nem is beszélve, de a lemaradást gyorsan behozta, így legalább volt valaki, aki segíthetett Harrynek és Ronnak is. Június elsÅ napján olyan dolog történt, ami az utóbbi kilenc hónapban még soha: kisütött a nap, mintha egy hét alatt próbálná kárpótolni a diákokat egész évi kimaradásáért. A vizsgáikra is verÅfényes napsütésben indultak.

Gloom professzor egy feladatlappal lepte meg diákjait a hétfÅi sötét varázslatok kivédése vizsga alkalmából. Harry ahogy végignézett a pergamenen elbizonytalanodott, hogy vajon ugyanarra az órára járt-e be a professzor, mint Å? Hermione persze aggódott hogy húsz sor vajon elég lesz-e az eltérítÅ bÅ±bájról, de Harry megnyugtatta, hogy Å ötöt írt. A gyakorlati rész már nehezebb volt, a professzor a pajzs bÅ±bájt kérte számon a diákoktól. Sorra megátkozott mindenkit. Ez alkalommal is a vidítóvarázst alkalmazta, így minél jobban vigyorgott valaki, amikor kilépett a terembÅl, a többiek tudták, hogy annál rosszabb jegyet kapott. Harry igyekezett savanyú képet vágni, de a tanárnÅ talán túlságosan is szögletes jegyet írt noteszébe, vagy csak egy egyenest? Hermione csak mosolygott rajta. (Harryt elgondolkoztatta, hogy a lánynak csak nem sikerült a bÅ±báj, vagy Åt találta ilyen nevetségesnek.)

Ron azonban még akkor is vihogott, mikor ebéd után az átváltoztatástan vizsgára indultak. McGalagony szokásosnál is nehezebb vizsgafeladatot adott ki. Meztelen csigákból kellett volna kutyákat varázsolniuk. Egy pillanatig félÅ volt, hogy a vizsga botrányba fullad, mivel Neville kutyája hangosan nyávogott, és a többi kutya utána iramodott (bár némelyiknek nem is volt lába), de a végén McGalagony megfékezte a csigalényeket.

Másnap bÅ±bájtanon Flitwicknek a lebegtetÅ bÅ±bájt kellett bemutatniuk, Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy szerencse, hogy ez alkalommal nem egymást kell felreptetniük, mondjuk húsz láb magasra egy lávafolyam felett, mivel volt, akinek ez a bÅ±báj nem ment tökéletesen. Seamus Finnigan például Flitwick professzorra ejtette a könyvkupacot, amin megpróbálta bemutatni a varázst.

A délutáni számmisztika teljes egészében abból állt, hogy Vektor professzor találomra rámutatott valakire, mondott neki egy számot, és annak jelentéseit meg kellett magyaráznia. Harrynek fogalma sem volt, honnan fog a professzor emlékezni rá, ki hogy szerepelt.

Mágiatörténeten mindenkinek a saját házának alapítójáról, és a Roxfort történetérÅl kellett esszét írnia, az alapítók nevéig mindenki eljutott.

Másnap délelÅtt Piton sem kímélte a diákokat. A professzor úgy döntött, a tanulók kipróbálhatják ellenmérgeiket. Neville tíz percet késett a Gyógynövénytan vizsgáról, miután a nagyszünetet a gyengélkedÅn töltötte.

Bimba a szakállfüveket adta ki feladatnak. Mint a négyesszámú üvegház minden növénye, ez is éles kis agyarakkal rendelkezett. A feladat az volt, hogy mossák meg a szakállfüvek fogsorát, amit nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel, de mindenki véghez tudott hajtani.

Csütörtökön az asztronómia vizsgán csillagtérképeken kellett berajzolniuk a csillagképeket, mint kiderült, Harry rossz helyre, és rossz alakban rajzolta be az egyiket.

Majd délután, az év utolsó vizsgáján, a legendás lények gondozásán O'Donell professzor csoportokra bontotta Åket, és a legkülönbözÅbb varázslények jellemzését kapták feladatul. Hagridnál is megérdeklÅdte, milyen lényekkel foglalkoztak az évben, így az aranycikesz, a tÅ±zemlékezÅ, a fwooper és a lobalug mellett a kruppok, knezlék, impek, morphének és a sellÅk is szerepet kaptak. Harryéknek a morphénekrÅl kellett volna írniuk, de a fiúnak csak az jutott eszébe ezekrÅl a különös, emberszerÅ± lényekrÅl, hogy minél hosszabb a hajuk, annál nagyobb a varázserejük...

Péntekre kiderültek az eredmények: Harry Åszintén csodálkozott, hogy még Piton professzornál sem sikerült megbuknia. Sötét varázslatok kivédésébÅl ugyanolyan jó osztályzatot ért el, mint Hermione. BÅ±bájtanból szokásos eredményét hozta, csakúgy, mint mágiatörténetbÅl. Legendás lények gondozása jegyét meglepÅen jónak találta. Átváltoztatástan jegye sem hozott különösebben nagy meglepetést, számmisztikából elért gyenge teljesítményét pedig a tantárgy és a tanár unalmasságára fogta.

A Roxfortban töltött napjai közül Harry számára mindig is a vizsgák utáni néhány, még a kastélyban töltött nap volt a legvidámabb, így ebben az évben is. Bár a nap újra fátyolfelhÅk mögött rejtÅzött, s idÅnként az esÅ is eleredt, a három jó barát jókedvét semmi nem szeghette.

Az elÅcsarnokba kikerült a pergamen, melyre azok a diákok írhatták nevüket, akik a nyáron a Roxfortban kívántak maradni. Harry épp készült felírni nevét a listára, amikor Hedvig röppent a vállára, s méltóságteljesen kinyújtotta jobb lábát, amin egy levél lógott.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Talán örülsz a hírnek, hogy Dumbledore beleegyezett abba, hogy az idei nyarat nálam töltsd._

_A King's Cross Pályaudvaron találkozunk!_

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Szipák_

- Sirius írta –mondta Harry. –Sirius írt, hogy nála tölthetem a nyarat.

- Siriusnál? De hát... Hogyan? És hol? És Dumbledore? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Siriusnál, nem tudom hol, és hogyan, de Dumbledore beleegyezett.

Ekkor azonban betolakodott Harry fejébe egy másik gondolat. Önkéntelenül is eszébe jutott az a lehetÅség, hogy Sirius nevében írt valaki, valaki, aki Voldemort kezére akarja játszani Åt. Bár ennek ellent mondott a tény, hogy Hedvig hozta a küldeményt, aki már korábban bebizonyította, hogy hamarabb hagyja egyenként kitépni a tollait, mint idegen kezébe adni egy levelet, így Harry nem sok valószínÅ±séget látott rá, hogy egy idegen kézbesítethessen vele. De ez új gondolatot szült:

- „És ha nem idegen?"

De ezt a lehetÅséget gyorsan elhessegette magától, inkább kért egy pergament Hermionétól, és gyorsan megfogalmazott egy levelet.

_Kedves Szipák!_

_Ne haragudj, de honnan tudjam, hogy valóban te vagy, és hogy nem csak csapdába akarsz csalni, ha mégsem te vagy?_

_Ha tényleg te vagy te, akkor bocsáss meg a gyanakvásomért!_

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Harry_

_Ui.: Egyébként nagyon örülök, ha tényleg te vagy te, és igaz, amit írtál._

Harry, miután Hedvig kiröppent levelével az ablakon kicsit úgy érezte, hogy üldözési mániája egész szép méreteket öltött. De Sirius errÅl nem így vélekedett:ï 

_Bravó, Harry!_

_Végre használtad a fejedet is, kezdetnek nem rossz, de most valóban én vagyok én, vagy hogy is mondjam..._

_Hogy ezt hogy tudnám bizonyítani, nem tudom. Talán ez elegendÅ lesz!_

_Szipák_

A pergamenen egy sáros mancsnyom volt, ami elég biztosítékul szolgált Harrynek, hogy elhiggye, valóban Sirius írt.

Így az utolsó nap délutánján a három jó barát jó kedvÅ±en indult a vadÅrlak felé, hogy megszegjék a kijárási tilalmat, Hermione engedélyével, és meglátogassák Hagridot.

- Harry? Hogy kerültök ti ide? –kérdezte a vadÅr, miközben nagy sietséggel beterelte Åket a vadÅrlakba.

- Hozzád jöttünk –mondta Hermione.

- De hát... a kijárási tilalom!

- Hagrid, ez volt az elsÅ évem a Roxfortban, amikor engem senki nem akart megölni, úgyhogy ha már itt vagyunk, még te sem tudsz elkergetni minket!

- Ha valaki ezt megtudja... –mondta Hagrid. –Bár, tanítani már úgysem taníthatok, a vadÅrnek meg a gyerekekhez semmi köze, ráadásul, ugyanakkora veszély fenyeget titeket, ha most mentek vissza, vagy ha egy órácska múlva, úgyhogy akkor talán teázhatunk is egyet –mondta és nekiállt a teakészítésének. – A Roxfortban töltöd a nyarat, Harry?

Harry már épp el akarta újságolni Hagridnak, hogy Sirunál lesz, amikor eszébe jutott, Hagrid nem hisz Sirius ártatlanságában, és ez így van jól, nagy baj lenne, ha elkotyogná a varázslóról...

- Nem –mondta.

- Visszamész Dursleyékhoz? Azt hittem kapva kapsz majd az alkalmon, hogy a Roxfortban maradhatsz!

- Öhm... Dumbledore szerint hazamehetek... –roppant kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy hazudnia kell Hagridnak, de végül is nem mondott valótlant, csak nem volt teljesen Åszinte, bár ez lényegtelen volt, ugyanolyan rosszul érezte magát miatta.

- És te, Hermione, gondolom hazamész, ahogy Ron is.

Hermione bólintott.

- Süteményt? –váltott témát Hagrid, bár valószínÅ±leg érezte, hogy Harry nem mondott el mindent. –És milyen az új legendás lények tanárotok?

Ez egy újabb kellemetlen téma volt, egyikÅjük sem akarta azt mondani Hagridnak, hogy „Csodálatos! Végre nem kell életveszélyes lényekkel bajlódnunk, és egy csomó érdekes lényrÅl tanultunk!", de azt sem akarták hazudni, hogy „Borzalmas, ilyen unalmas óráink még sosem voltak, és az a sok, teljesen ártalmatlan lény...".

- Jó tanár –szólalt meg végül Hermione. –Ért a gyerekekhez. És a múltkor megmondta Malfoynak, hogy ha a semminél kicsit többet tudna a varázslényekrÅl, nem is haragudna a megjegyzései miatt, de így sajnos le kell vonnia néhány pontot a Mardekártól...

- Jól hallottam, hogy idén a Mardekár nyeri a pontversenyt?

- Sajnos –sóhajtott Ron.

Így aztán nem túl nagy kedvvel indultak el késÅ délután a vacsorára, a Hagrid által emlegetett órácska elég hosszúra nyúlt.

A nagyterem a Mardekár színeibe öltözött, a falakat zöld zászlók díszítették, rajtuk a ház jelképével, az ezüstkígyóval.

- Hát, nem nyerhetünk mindig mi –jegyezte meg Hermione, de arca elárulta, mennyire csalódott.

- Úgy bizony –mondta Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, aki a lány mellett foglalt helyet. –De én mégis jobban szeretem, ha a mi zászlóink vannak a falakon. A Szürke Hölgy szerint, a Véres Báró szóba sem fog velünk állni.

Dumbledore szólásra emelkedett, és a terem elcsendesedett.

- Eltelt egy újabb év. Kudarcok és sikerek egyaránt értek bennünket, s ez így van jól. Örvendetesnek találom, hogy újabb tragédiákról nem kell beszámolnom. Továbbra is szeretném hangsúlyozni, gyengeségünk a széthúzásban van, s az összetartás lehet az erÅsségünk! Külön örülök annak, hogy idén még a gyengébbeknek is sikerült osztályt lépniük. Szeretném megragadni az alkalmat, hogy közöljem a szokásos évi házverseny eredményét: negyedik lett a Hollóhát háromszázötvennyolc ponttal. Harmadik a Hugrabug, háromszáznyolcvankilenc ponttal. Második a Griffendél háromszázkilencvenhat ponttal, és az elsÅ a Mardekár háromszázkilencvennyolc ponttal. Eredményéhez mindenkinek gratulálok! De, nem akarom tovább untatni a társaságot egy öregember szavaival. Még csak annyit, jó étvágyat!

Mikor már a desszert maradványai is eltÅ±ntek az asztalokról, a szokásosan vidám este után Harry, Ron és Hermione, fáradtan baktattak fel a Griffendél-toronyba.

Harry miután lefeküdt, még sokáig nem bírta lehunyni a szemét az izgatottságtól: holnap találkozik Siriussal, s biztos volt benne, élete legszebb nyara áll elÅtte...

Másnap reggelre borús, szürke felhÅs nap köszöntött a hazainduló diákokra, de Harry jókedvét ez sem tudta letörni. Újra és újra elolvasta Sirius levelét, még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy keresztapjánál töltheti a nyarat. Ott állt a roxmortsi vasútállomás peronján, kezében tartotta a levelet, a pergamen már gyÅ±rött volt és a tinta is megkopott rajta, annyit nézegette, olvasgatta már. Mikor a fák mögött felbukkant a Roxfort Expressz, talárja zsebébe rejtette a lapot.

Felszálltak a vonatra, és kerestek egy üres kupét. Ronnak le kellett takarnia Pulipinty kalitkáját, mivel a lelkes kis madár olyan izgatott lett az utazástól, hogy egy pillanatra sem bírta abbahagyni kalitkájában a röpködést és a csipogást. Ellentétben Csámpással, Hermione macskájával, Å nyugodtan ült gazdája ölében és dorombolt. Hedvig is talán meg akarta mutatni, hogyan kell egy rendes bagolynak viselkednie, mert egy huhogás nélkül tÅ±rte a kalitkát, pedig máskor mindig hisztizett, ha Harry hosszabb idÅre zárta a rácsok mögé.

Alig indult el a vonat, hívatlan látogatók érkeztek a kupéba.

- Jé, Potter... Nos, milyen volt elveszteni a pontversenyt? –Draco Malfoy állt meg a kupé ajtajában, két oldalán elmaradhatatlan „testÅrsége", Crack és Monstro vigyorgott bárgyún.

- Te igazán tudhatnád, a mardekárosoknak ebben nagyobb gyakorlatuk van –válaszolta Harry.

- De a griffendéleseknek közelebbi élmény... –egy rántással kiszabadította Pulipintyet a sötétségbÅl, mire a kis bagoly még izgatottabban kezdett verdesni szárnyával. – Weasley, ezt a baglyot én letagadnám a helyedben...

Crack és Monstro bután heherésztek. Ron gyilkos pillantásokat vetett Malfoyra, Harry a biztonság kedvéért Harry megfogta a fiú karját. Ekkor azonban megjelent egy szÅke hajú lány Malfoy mellett, megköszörülte torkát, majd továbbment.

- Még találkozunk –vetette oda Malfoy és követte Anabellt.

Délben megjelent a büféskocsis boszorkány. Miután elegendÅ édességet vásároltak tÅle még lejátszottak több parti robbantósdit és varázslósakkot.

Harry emlékei szerint soha nem volt ilyen hosszú a hazaút, de lehet, hogy csak azért, mert soha nem várta még ennyire, hogy megérkezzenek, mihamarabb szeretett volna találkozni keresztapjával. Már alacsonyan járt a nap, mikor újra elÅvette Sirius levelét, és átfutotta, aztán még egyszer, és még egyszer...

- „»Dumbledore beleegyezett abba, hogy az idei nyarat nálam töltsd«" –mondogatta újra meg újra magában.

Életében egyetlenegyszer volt ilyen boldog, amikor néhány percig azt hihette, hogy keresztapjánál lakhat majd, hogy otthagyhatja Dursleyékat.

Mikor Harry már rongyosra olvasta Sirius levelét, a vonat lassítani kezdett, majd néhány perc múlva megállt.

- Gondolom, idén hiába hívlak meg –vigyorgott Ron.

Harry mosolyogva bólintott. Elköszönt Rontól és Hermionétól, és ládáját hurcolva leszállt a vonatról. És akkor meglátta a mozdony füstpamacsai közt a hatalmas, fekete kutyát. Odaszaladt hozzá. A kutya megnyalogatta kezét, és vadul csapdosott farkával. Barna szeme önfeledten csillogtak.

Harry hátrafordult, és mosolyogva intett barátainak, Hermione a szüleivel állt a peronon, Mr és Mrs Granger a King's Cross pályaudvar többi részén tökéletesen beleillett volna a képbe, azonban a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányon Åk tÅ±ntek ki a tömegbÅl teljesen szokásos, mondhatni már-már normális öltözködésükkel a sok színes taláros, köpönyeges varázsló és boszorka közül, akik mind-mind boldogan üdvözölték az iskolából hazatérÅ fekete taláros csemetéiket.

TÅlük néhány lépésre Ron vigyorgott felé Mr és Mrs Weasley, Ginny valamint Charlie társaságában.

A fekete kutya, felemelte jobb mancsát, mintha intett volna, majd Harryre nézett, fejével a kijárat felé bökött, s szökdécselve indult el a muglik világa felé.

Harry boldogan követte most még négylábú, idÅnként izgatottan csaholó vezetÅjét. Fogalmas sem volt róla, hova mennek, de tudta, élete legboldogabb két hónapja áll elÅtte...

129


End file.
